Watching the Force Awakens
by xxTheTruMan961
Summary: When the Jedi Council receives a mysterious holodisk that claims to show the future, they watch it to seek answers, only to find that the future isn't so certain... I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE FORCE AWAKENS SCRIPT! RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS.
1. Chapter 1 - Attack on Jakku

_After much careful consideration on what to do with this story... I decided to just continue on with it as it is and here are my reasons:_

 _1: I'm doing this for all of you guys because you all have enjoyed this story_

 _2: I respect FanFiction's rules and all, but in the end, if Star Wars was going to complain about copyright infringement with their product, they wouldn't have released the movie script for anyone to read publicly in the first place. Nor would they allow the 46,000 fanfictions already written since the early 2000's_

 _3: There's also the other Star Wars watching the movie fanfictions, which don't have any issues other than being incomplete._

 _4: Watching the movie itself and reading from it off of a script in a fanfiction story are two very different things in MY OPINION. If I had to make a choice between viewing the two, I'd watch the movie itself in a heartbeat. Reading a script of a movie just so I don't have to pay for it sounds like a boring waste of time and nobody sensible would do that. The script can be found just by googling "Force Awakens script"_

 _5: If Star Wars were a written book first (I know there are CANON novels of the movies written, but I'm not plageurizing those novels) then this Fic would be a different stories. I agree with an unspoken rule or spoken that copying someone's written work is dumb and not fair, nor should it be legal. However, given that this is a movie script which the public can view anytime they want, and watching the movie itself is way more preferred than reading a script, his should be fine._

 _6: Just one word: YOLO_

 _Like srsly :)_

 _ **THIS FANFICTION STORY IS FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY! I DO NOT HAVE ANY CLAIM OVER STAR WARS OR THE SCRIPT SHOWN IN THIS STORY! RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS.**_

 _I know you guys enjoy this story, so it can't be that boring :P_

* * *

Earlier that day, the Jedi Council received a strange holovid from an anonymous source, claiming to show a glimpse into the galaxy's future. They were about to brush it off as some foolish joke before they received a strong feeling from the Force. They couldn't understand what it was trying to say, but they knew that it related to the holovid, so they decided to watch it. Due to it being a potential glimpse into the future, the Council summoned Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka to join them.

So there they were sitting in the Council chambers. The masters all moved their seats so that they could all watch the video evenly, and Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting in spare chairs.

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

"What? Why would this be a long time ago?" Anakin asks in confusion. "I thought we would be watching the future."

"Yes, this is quite strange." Obi-Wan agrees.

 **STAR WARS EPISODE VII - THE FORCE AWAKENS**

The sudden and very loud music makes a few of the people there jump in sudden surprise. Ahsoka almost jumps out of her seat, but restrains herself. Seeing the look on Anakin's face however, has her bursting into small giggles.

"The Force Awakens?" Mace asks with a frown. "Why could possibly be awakening?"

Yoda hums in thought. "Hmm. Mysterious this is."

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished.**

"Wait, what?" Anakin says in surprise. "I'm a Skywalker! Who is Luke? My..." Anakin goes silent, dreading the answer. Would it be his father? But he's married to Padme... oh no.

"Something you'd like to share Skywalker?" Mace demands. Before Anakin can say anything in his defense, Obi-Wan leaps to his rescue.

"Let's not make any assumptions yet Master Windu. Perhaps it is someone else entirely," he says. Anakin shoots him a grateful look. Mace sighs but relents.

"Should I call this Luke person Skyguy too?" Ahsoka said. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny Snips."

 **In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.**

Gasps of surprise and anguish shoot through the Council. The last Jedi? It just isn't possible! The Order has survived for centuries!

"Why would the Jedi be extinct?" Master Mundi exclaims in disbelief.

"But the prophecy... was it wrong?" Master Tiin says in concern. Yoda frowns.

"It can't be wrong. The Jedi have existed since before even the Republic itself! Whatever is responsible needs to be taken care of!" Mace says determinedly. Yoda shakes his head.

"Believed the Sith were still alive, we did not. Paid the price of it with this war we have. Learn more, we must." Yoda declares.

 **With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.**

"Organa? As in Senator Bail Organa?" Anakin asks.

"I believe so. However at least the Republic has remained intact. There may be hope for us yet." Obi-Wan says.

"However, I'm concerned by the fact that this Luke has a sister in this Leia," Master Ti said with a frown. "Jedi are not supposed to keep attachments."

Mace nods. "I agree. Skywalker or not, the Code forbids attachment. Something has to be done."

Anakin shifts nervously at that, something that only Ahsoka and Obi-Wan notice. What is he hiding?

 **Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts...**

"Jakku? Oh man I hate sand!" Anakin grumbles, crossing his arms. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan hide their grins while the rest of the Council members shake their heads in irritation.

 **PAN across the star field to a bright moon. A RUMBLING is FELT. A VAST STAR DESTROYER - unlike any we have seen - HURTLES PAST US, of seemingly endless length, eclipsing the moon.**

"That doesn't seem good." Master Koon says gravely.

 **After a long beat, FOUR TRANSPORT SHIPS fly from a hangar. We HOLD ON THEM NOW, as they fly off toward a distant planet. Jakku. MUSIC BUILDS AND WE...CUT TO BLACK.A GROWING ROAR of MEAN ENGINES - gnarled RADIO CALLS, the SHUDDERING of a ship's hull. Then FLASHES OF LIGHT: for an instant we see a STORMTROOPER - then BLACKNESS. Then ANOTHER STORMTROOPER, then it's FLICKERING CONTINUES until the LIGHTS ARE CONSTANT.**

 **INT. TROOP TRANSPORT VEHICLE -NIGHT-TWENTY STORMTROOPERS.**

 **Holding on at attention, moving to the ship's rhythm, in the tense moments before a raid. A FILTERED COMMAND and they LOCK AND LOAD their heavy blaster rifles.**

"Are those... Clone troopers?" Anakin asks in bewilderment. His confusion is shared by the rest of Jedi in the room. The only reason that Clone troopers would be attacking was if they discovered a Separatist base and were raiding it. However they didn't think it to be the case.

"Their armor doesn't seem completely the same though Master," Ahsoka points out.

"Hmm, it looks that way. However the similarities are troublesome if they aren't ours." Obi-Wan says in concern.

 **EXT. JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **WIDE SHOT of a small, peaceful village. Distant sounds of native animals. A single wind chime. Suddenly a DROID RISES INTO FRAME, CLOSE: ROUND and SKITTERY, orange and white, this is BB-8. Focuses on something past camera. He BEEPS - FAST, MORSE CODE-LIKE SOUNDS, clearly worried. Moves EVEN CLOSER TO CAMERA - is MORE worried - BEEPS more - then TURNS ANDROLLS OFF FAST.**

"That's a cute little droid." Ahsoka remarks.

"I don't think I've seen that model..." Anakin says with a frown.

" _Yet,_ young Skywalker. The future this is, hmm?" Yoda says teasingly. Anakin nods, a little embarrassed.

 **INT. LARGE HUT - NIGHT**

 **CLOSE ON A HAND: a small LEATHER SACK is placed in the palm. The hand closes. Another OLDER HAND covers it. In a primitive HUT, an old explorer, has handed the mysterious sack to a younger man.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: This will begin to make things right. I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.**

"So the Jedi are gone..." Obi-Wan says sadly.

"Gone they may be, but gone forever, nothing truly is." Yoda says wisely.

"I just can't believe the idea that an Order that has survived for thousands of years can just be gone." Mace says with a little anger. "It just isn't right! What could have happened to eliminate an entire order?"

"At least our memory isn't dead, as apparent by these two." Master Koon says, gesturing towards the older man on screen.

 **POE: Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: "The General." To me, she's royalty.**

 **POE: Well, she certainly is that.**

"Isn't Senator Organa a member of the Royal family?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I believe so. According to Pad- I mean Senator Amidala." Anakin tells him. "Well then I understand why he's calling her royalty," Ahsoka remarks.

 **POE BB-8 ENTERS FRANTIC, BEEPS. Concerned, Poe turns to Lor San Tekka.**

 **POE: We've got company.**

 **EXT. LARGE HUT - NIGHT**

 **The men exit fast. Poe moves TO CAMERA, raises QUADNOCULARS. POE'S POV: LIGHTS on the horizon - approaching ENEMY SHIPS. POE lowers the quadnocs - PUSH IN ON HIS UNNERVED EYES. A GROWING, FRIGHTENING THUNDER is heard.**

"I'm guessing these clone copies aren't friendly in the future." Anakin theorized.

"Agreed, Skywalker." Master Mundi says.

 **POE: You have to hide.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: You have to leave. Go!**

 **Poe turns to him. Conflicted. Finally nods, hurries off. BB-8 follows.**

 **EXT. JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **TRACK FAST with Poe as he and BB-8 hurry through the village, various ARMED VILLAGERS taking position, prepared to defend.**

 **EXT. JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **A ROAR of WIND and DUST: the TRANSPORTS LAND. Stormtroopers come out FIRING BLASTERS - the VILLAGERS FIRE BACK - many are HIT!**

The Jedi watch, a bit sad that these troopers: whoever they are (the First Order?) are attacking innocent people in their search for the Last Jedi. It frustrated a few of them to no end, especially Mace and Anakin, though for different reasons.

 **EXT. RISE ADJACENT TO VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Poe runs to an X-WING fighter, parked at a distance from the village, hidden behind a ROCK OUTCROPPING.**

 **POE: Come on, BB-8! Hurry! Poe sends BB-8 into the droid socket / co-pilot seat - he moves to the cockpit - the CONTROLS COME TO LIFE. As the CANOPY CLOSES, Poe shoots a quick look back: the ENEMY ARRIVESIN THE DISTANCE. Poe urgently works the controls - BB-8 BEEPS. The X-WING LANDING LIGHTS COME ON, ENGINES WHINE TO LIFE! But just then: Poe's ship is suddenly HIT BY BLASTERFIRE! Poe turns to look: two STORMTROOPERS CHARGE HIS WAY, FIRING!**

"Well that doesn't look good," Ahsoka says worriedly. Anakin frowns. "Looks like their targeting the engines on that fighter."

 **POE: I see 'em!**

 **BB-8 BEEPS nervously as Poe GRABS HIS CONTROLS and FIRES AT THEM, using the X-wing's drop-down antipersonnel blaster! The two Troopers are BLOWN AWAY in the large BLAST HITS! Poe tries to start the ship now, but the ENGINES SPUTTER. Concerned, he opens his canopy, jumps down, moves to the back of his ship: BAD DAMAGE ON THE REAR ENGINE PANEL. They're in trouble.**

"Yep, definitely can't fix that damage quickly enough." Anakin observes.

 **EXT. JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Lor San Tekka moves sadly through the village as STORMTROOPERS wielding FLAME THROWERS destroy structures. Surrendering Villagers are ROUNDED UP. Penned ANIMALS panic.**

Yoda watches the man sadly, understanding the pain he must feel. For years, as the war grew on he felt the Dark Side grow more powerful, as countless lives are lost. Yet the Jedi are unable to do enough, being forced into the war as Generals.

 **EXT. RISE ADJACENT TO THE VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Back at the X-wing, Poe kneels beneath his ship, pulls from the leather sack a SMALL, OLD ARTIFACT which he inserts into BB-8 - the droid's MULTI-READER ENVELOPS it.**

 **POE: You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me? (BB-8 BEEPS, hesitates) I'll come back for you! It will be alright.**

"I do hope that man will be alright," Obi-Wan says.

"He is rather spirited. His heart seems to be in the right place." Kit Fisto observes.

"Kind of reminds me of me!" Anakin jokes. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Only you Master..."

 **BB-8 watches Poe run off. BEEP-WHINES nervously, then turns and heads off. Turns back once to look at Poe, then ROLLS AWAY. Poe uses his blaster rifle to fire at incoming troopers from cover.**

 **EXT. JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **The Troopers and villagers in battle - as one Trooper is HIT and goes down. Another - OUR TROOPER - KNEELS to help. The hit trooper raises a torn, bloody glove - his HUMAN HAND visible - and MARKS OUR STORMTROOPER'S MASK WITH BLOOD just before he dies. Our Trooper, stands - overwhelmed by the battle.**

"Who is this trooper?" Master Mundi wonders.

"It appears that these troopers aren't fully aware of what they do, according to this." Obi-Wan ponders.

"He must be a new soldier, perhaps he isn't familiar with battle yet." Mace says, not to interested in the soldier.

Anakin slowly grins. "Or he's starting to realize that what they're doing is wrong!"

The Jedi ponder that idea curiously.

 **AN IMPOSING SHUTTLE CRAFT - VERTICAL WINGSPAN 90 FEET TALL -LANDS NEAR THE TRANSPORT VEHICLES. The shuttle craft door OPENS - through the wind and smoke, KYLO REN exits the ship: a TALL, DARK FIGURE, he strides through the chaos toward San Tekka.**

Everyone instinctively flinches, as they can feel the Dark Side from this individual on the screen. He seems powerful, and it's obvious this man is a practitioner of the Dark Side.

"Could that be the Sith Lord we've been looking for?" Master Mundi says.

Obi-Wan frowns. "I'm not sure. I don't think the Sith Lord himself would come to such a simple raid such as this. Perhaps he is an apprentice of some sort." Master Koon nods. "I agree."

"You mean like Ventress?" Ahsoka asks. Obi-Wan nods.

 **A senior Trooper moves to our blood-marked Trooper, and orders him.**

 **SENIOR TROOPER: Stay here.**

 **Our Trooper nods. Kylo Ren stops before the outraged Lor San Tekka, dwarfing him. Only now does it become apparent that Kylo Ren wears a DARK MASK, marked by battle. Inset metal lines reflect FIRE.**

"I do hope this man will be alright. He seems like such a wise fellow." Obi-Wan says.

"It's good to see that he isn't showing any fear towards the Dark Sider. He has my respect," Anakin says.

"What a rare case," Obi-Wan remarks.

 **KYLO REN: Look how old you've become.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: Something far worse has happened to you.**

"What a witty remark, wouldn't you say Master?" Anakin said with a grin.

"Of course Anakin."

 **Our blood-marked TROOPER is placed in line with other stormtroopers.**

 **KYLO REN: You know what I've come for.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.**

"Kylo Ren... I was under the impression that Sith used 'Darth' before their names," Master Ti says in confusion.

"Hmm, perhaps not a Sith at all, or something different we have not seen." Yoda theorizes.

"Either way he still uses the Dark Side." Mace says with a frown.

 **KYLO REN: The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order.**

"If this is you they're looking for, I hope you can totally beat them Master," Ahsoka says. Anakin gives her a grin. "Hey, in not about to get beaten by some upstart Sith wannabe," he says. She rolls her eyes.

 **Adjacent to the village, Poe enters frame - sees the Ren/San Tekka exchange continue.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: The First Order rose from the dark side... you did not.**

"The Dark Side..." Mace mutters.

"I have never heard of an organization known as the First Order. Perhaps they are a hidden band of Sith that we have not yet located." Master Koon theorizes.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan agrees.

"Whoever the Sith are, we have to find and end them before they can cause any damage to the Republic and the Jedi." Master Windu states firmly.

 **KYLO REN: I'll show you the dark side.**

 **LOR SAN TEKKA: You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.**

"Hmm, good with words he is," Yoda remarks. "Perhaps on par with Master Kenobi, hmm?" he asks with a smile.

"Perhaps," he admits. Anakin grins at him. "Come on old, you two have so much in common!" Ahsoka hides a laugh while Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

 **Suddenly Kylo Ren raises his LIGHTSABER - IGNITES IT -PERPENDICULAR SMALLER BLADES AT THE HILT, A UNIQUE BUZZ -YELLOW/RED ENERGY, SPITTING SPARKS AND SMOKE.**

 **KYLO REN: You're so right.**

 **And as he RIPS IT DOWN ACROSS SAN TEKKA!**

The Jedi watch the scene in horror, frustrated that they can't prevent any of this from happening. Yoda gazes at the man's fallen form sadly.

 **Poe, RUNNING, SEES THIS AND YELLS, AIMS HIS BLASTER AND FIRES AT KYLO REN! Instantly: Kylo Ren RAISES HIS HAND - POE'S BLAST FREEZES - THE BOLT OF ENERGY STRAINING AND VIBRATING IN MID AIR! Kylo Ren sees Poe, who suddenly CANNOT MOVE, but strains to.**

The Jedi all stare at the motion in shock and disbelief. "What? Since when was that a thing?" Anakin cries out in disbelief.

"I've never thought that to be possible! The only similarity I can think of is our encounter with the Force Wielders on Mortis!" Obi-Wan says with surprise and worry. Only the Jedi Council, Anakin and Ahsoka knew the truth of what happened on Mortis. Hearing his comparison worries everyone greatly.

"Powerful he has become," Yoda says gravely. "The Dark Side grows in strength."

 **He is grabbed by Stormtroopers who drag him past the VIBRATING, FROZEN BLAST, to Kylo Ren. A Stormtrooper begins a brutal PAT DOWN. Kylo Ren moves closer. Poe just glares. The Stormtrooper KICKS OUT Poe's legs - he lands hard on his knees. Kylo Ren kneels to look at Poe.**

 **POE: So who talks first? You talk first?**

Despite the surprise and shock of the situation, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka manage a small grin.

"Once again, you two could be very much alike Anakin," Obi-Wan says playfully. Ahsoka hides a small laugh while Anakin just grumbles.

 **KYLO REN: The old man gave it to you.**

 **POE(INDICATES KYLO'SMASK) It's just very hard to understand you with all the...**

 **KYLO REN: Search him.**

 **POE: ...Apparatus.**

 **The Troopers roughly pull Poe away. A Stormtrooper begins a brutal PAT DOWN. Kylo Ren moves closer. Poe just glares as the pat down ends.**

"Quite a brave fellow," Master Mundi observes.

 **STORMTROOPER #1: Nothing, sir.**

 **KYLO REN: Put him on board.**

 **Kylo Ren regards the Stormtroopers with the rounded up Villagers, then turns to the CHROME-SKINNED, FEMALE BLACK-CAPED HEAD STORMTROOPER, CAPTAIN PHASMA.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: Sir, the villagers.**

 **KYLO REN: Kill them all.**

Everyone reels back in surprise and horror.

"No!" Anakin exclaims. "Why would they do that!"

"Sith are just as ruthless as we figured. It's in their nature to do such things." Mace says in disgust.

 **Phasma nods, steps forward.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: On my command!**

 **The Troopers, including OURS, aim at the Villagers.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA (CONT'D) Fire!**

The Council watch in anguish as the villagers are all killed by blaster fire. It sickens Anakin to no end that people are capable of such things like this. All those innocent lives a tragedy in war.

 **Poe is roughly PULLED into a transport ship, the ramp LIFTS. All around our Trooper BLASTERFIRE ERUPTS - but we're WIDE ENOUGH to see he ISN'T FIRING. PUSH IN until the FIRING STOPS. All the Stormtroopers SPREAD OUT TO SEARCH - except ours.**

"That trooper seems to be regretting his decision now. I almost feel bad for him." Anakin observes.

"Perhaps he is a new recruit that isn't yet used to war." Kit Fisto theorizes.

"Either way he still serves the Dark Side." Master Windu says with a frown.

 **Kylo Ren heads back toward his ship. But then he STOPS. Feels something. TURNS AND LOOKS AT OUR STORMTROOPER for a LONG MOMENT. Our Trooper can barely meet his gaze; knows he's doomed. Kylo Ren then heads off - passes the FROZEN BLAST, which, after a beat, GOES FREE AND SLAMS INTO A NEARBY STRUCTURE, scaring the crap out of our Stormtrooper.**

"Lucky man," Anakin remarks. Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

"Has anyone ever managed to do that with a blaster bolt Masters?" Ahsoka asks. Yoda closes his eyes in thought for a moment.

"A possibility it is, though unheard of," he says. "For through the Force, all things are possible."

 **EXT. EDGE OF JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **A Stormtrooper climbs down from the cockpit of Poe's X-wing, BACKS AWAY.**

 **STORMTROOPER #2: Nothing here. Go ahead!**

 **Three other Stormtroopers FIRE LASER CANNONS at the X-wing - destroying the ship in a LARGE EXPLOSION.**

"Aw. I liked that ship," Anakin says in disappointment.

"Oh hush Anakin, you have your own starfighter." Obi-Wan playfully scolds.

 **EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF JAKKU VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **BB-8 rolls across the sand, looks back: the X-wing FIREBALL. BB-8, afraid, continues on his own in a mysterious, dark desert. We see a FORM - an animal, its RED EYES LIFTING from the sand, watching the rolling droid, who just keeps going. In a WIDE SHOT, we HEAR HIM BEEPING to himself, lonely and frightened.**

"Poor droid." Ahsoka says. "Seems independent like R2 almost."


	2. Chapter 2 - Rey

CHAPTER TWO: Rey

 **EXT. SPACE - NIGHT**

 **With the SANDY PLANET OF JAKKU as backdrop, Troop Transports and Kylo Ren's Shuttle approach a massive STAR DESTROYER.**

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER HANGAR - NIGHT**

 **Poe, shackled, is ushered from the transport through the hangar. He is awed by the imposing space.**

"Wow, that's a lot of military power in just one ship," Anakin observes.

 **POE All right. All right!**

 **Our Stormtrooper passes, moves fast:**

 **INT. TROOP TRANSPORT VEHICLE - NIGHT**

 **Our Stormtrooper enters the dark, vehicle. He removes his helmet. His head comes up and we PUSH IN ON HIS FACE FOR THE FIRST TIME. After a beat, behind him, CAPTAIN PHASMA enters. FN-2187 knows he's in trouble.**

"Uh oh, this doesn't look to good." Ahsoka says.

"This trooper continues to make me wonder," Obi-Wan says curiously.

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: FN-2187, submit your blaster for inspection.**

 **FN-2187: Yes Captain.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?**

"What? They aren't allowed to remove their helmets? We let the clones do that all the time when they aren't in battle!" Anakin says in surprise.

"Well this is a Sith organization. I doubt they would want their troops to fall out of line in case of rebellion." Master Koon theorizes. Master Fisto nods. "Most likely."

 **FN-2187: I'm sorry Captain.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: Report to my division at once.**

 **Shattered and fearful, FN-2187 puts his helmet back on and heads back into the main ship.**

 **INT. JUNKED VESSEL CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **A metal sheet is pulled open to reveal the wrapped up face of A SCAVENGER, perhaps alien, in GOGGLES, FACE MASK and GLOVES. Backpack with a STAFF strapped to it. Uses TOOLS to remove various MECHANISMS from inside the wall.**

"A scavenger?" Master Mundi asks in confusion. Seeing this, Anakin immediately scowls. He's dealt with plenty of scavengers attempting to steal from him back on Tatooine with Watto.

"Perfect. Simple thieves who live off the only junk they can find." Anakin says in irritation. Obi-Wan gives him a worried glance.

 **We are in an upside-down, canted CORRIDOR. The Scavenger finds a valuable piece, drops it in a SATCHEL. Swings the bag back and begins CLIMBING DOWN on a cable, between treacherous WALLS OF MACHINERY, headed to the main room of the large vessel.**

 **INT. JUNKED VESSEL - LARGER SPACE - LATER**

 **Alone and tiny in this massive, sideways wreck, the Scavenger descends, climbing down a two-hundred foot-long cable. LANDS HARD onto rusty metal.**

"Wow. That's a large ship," Ahsoka remarks with hidden awe.

"Yeah, almost reminds me of our Venators for some reason..." Anakin says with a frown. He shrugs it off though. Probably just a coincidence they look similar.

 **INT. JUNKED VESSEL - ENGINES - DAY**

 **The Scavenger carries the satchel and another large, found piece, over enormous pipes in the vast space, heads through the dust toward a distant SLIT OF SUNLIGHT.**

 **EXT. JUNKED VESSEL ENGINE - DAY**

 **The Scavenger arrives from the darkness and pulls off goggles and gear, revealing the grimy face of a beautiful, young WOMAN. She opens her canteen, shakes out the two final drops into her mouth. HITS THE SIDE of the canteen again and again for whatever she can get.**

Anakin and a few other Jedi look at her in surprise. They weren't expecting a scavenger to look so... young, or as nice and kind looking as this more he thinks about it, the more Anakin starts to think this scavenger isn't as bad as he originally thought.

 **CUT WIDE**

 **Rey is rendered minuscule, standing at the bottom of an EPIC ENGINE OF A DECAYING, CRASHED STAR DESTROYER - DISTANT SOUND of her canteen-hitting. She sets her things on a piece of sheet metal and sits next to it, sliding down the sand dune.**

"That looks fine," Ahsoka says with a small grin.

Anakin grumbles. "But I hate sand. It's so coarse... and rough..." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Anakin, how many times must you describe your hate of sand? Imagine if the media managed to hear your thoughts about it."

Ahsoka gives them both a look.

(You have no idea Obi-Wan ;D)

 **She RIDES DOWN THE MOUNTAIN OF SAND. WE HOLD FOR A LONG TIME, looking down, as she recedes from us, toward the distant SALT FLATS below. Random SCATTERED DEBRIS. Her SPEEDER, tiny from here. Rey moves to her junker SPEEDER, jumps on, fires the sputtery engine and DRIVES OFF.**

"At least something seems a little fun there." Anakin remarks.

Yoda secretly chuckles at Skywalker's love of flying.

 **EXT. DESERT - SPACESHIP GRAVEYARD - DAY**

 **Rey races along the desert floor: a GRAVEYARD OF CRASHED SPACESHIPS.**

"That looks like quite a battlefield." Plo Koon observes.

"Indeed it does. I have to wonder what happened there in the past?" Master Mundi wonders.

Anakin quickly observes the crashed battleships and calculates a rough estimate in his head. "Well based on how deep in they are to the sand, and how rusted those machine bits were, I'd say those ships have laid there for at least ten years." Anakin says in surprise.

"Very intriguing," Obi-Wan says in interest.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - DAY**

 **Rey's speeder PASSES us, heading for a dusty, desert town. Refueling, small trade, scavengers. CONTINUED: CRASH! Rey's sack carrying her heavy FOUND OBJECTS hits the sand. Working like a tough seaman, Rey hauls the sack from her speeder toward the town.**

Anakin starts to feel a bit more sympathy for the girl. It was only a little over ten years ago when he was in practically the same position she was.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - CLEANING TABLE - DAY**

 **TIGHT ON REY'S HANDS as she SCRUBS CLEAN her day's salvage. Rey glances up: she looks at an old woman, also cleaning some salvage. Rey watches her, gets lost in the simple moment. A small, passing alien UNDERLING barks something to her in another language. She returns to work.**

"These backwater places are very rough and unforgiving." Master Fisto says.

"You have no idea Master..." Anakin mutters.

 **INT. NIIMA TRADING STRUCTURE - DAY**

 **Rey looks up to a SERVICE WINDOW: two feet above her, behind a protective screen, is her boss, UNKAR PLUTT. He examines her pieces. Then he offers his trade.**

 **UNKAR: What you've brought me today is worth... Hmmm... One quarter portion.**

"What do you know, the junk dealers. They're everywhere." Ahsoka says with distaste.

"I could imagine Master Qui-Gon trying to gamble with him already," Obi-Wan says with a sad smile. Yoda chuckles good-heartedly. "That he would," he says.

 **Though disappointed, Rey barely shows it. She nods thanks. Unkar pushes through his transfer drawer a SEALED PACKET: DRIED GREEN MEAT in one section, BEIGE POWDER in another. She takes it. She swallows her resentment and heads off.**

"That kind of seems like ration food." Ahsoka observes.

"Out in the harsh area, people usually live with anything they can get." Anakin tells her.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - DAY**

 **The IMMENSE SETTING SUN against the FLAT TERRAIN. Rey's SPEEDER races, almost insignificant, across frame.**

 **INT. REY'S DWELLING - DAY**

 **She SCRATCHES MARKS into the rusty wall. Another MARK; another DAY. And there are THOUSANDS of marks. A SIZZLING SOUND over: A DRIED DESERT FLOWER in a rusty ENGINE PIECE. A rough, stuffed HANDMADE DOLL, made from what looks like orange Rebellion flight suit material and twine. Rey's lonely, ramshackle dwelling. Everything reclaimed. She cooks for one. Does everything for one.**

The Jedi continue to watch as the girls daily routine plays out, although some Council members, including Mace, are a little annoyed that they are focusing on some simple scavenger of Jakku. They need more information about the Sith!

 **She opens the POWDER, moves to the makeshift WOK, where the GREEN MEAT SIZZLES. Pours the powder into milky WATER in a tin. Stirs it. It GROWS INTO A LOAF as she puts the meat on an old plate. Grabs the loaf.**

 **EXT. REY'S DWELLING - DUSK**

 **Rey sits, eats like a starving child. Every last drop. Licks the metal plate. Looks out at the horizon. A single silent ship heads off, a shimmering, thin contrail. She wipes her mouth. Picks up an old, broken REBELLION HELMET.**

"That's an old pilots helmet," Anakin observes.

"A curious symbol on the side as well. Don't we have a symbol similar to that?" Obi-Wan wonders.

 **Puts it on, WIDE SHOT of Rey sitting, alone and isolated, on the leg of an ANCIENT, FALLEN AT-AT in which she lives. Then, a distant ELECTRONIC SQUEAL - instantly she's up, helmet too big, she rips it off.**

"Was that the BB-8 droid?" Ahsoka says curiously.

"I believe so Little 'Soka." Master Koon says. Master Windu starts to pay more attention. Hopefully the droid would reveal more details about the location of the missing Jedi.

 **Hears ANOTHER BEEPING SQUEAL. She hurries to her QUARTERSTAFF and runs off. Rey climbs a dune. RISE WITH HER, revealing BB-8, caught in a NET but fighting back, being held by a TEEDO who rides a LUGGABEAST.**

Anakin's face immediately evolves into a displeased frown when he sees the newer scavenger trying to steal BB-8. If that was R2 he would get him out of there immediately.

Mace is mostly worried that the map to the Jedi will be lost if the droid gets sold for parts.

 **The teedo YELLS at BB-8, who BEEPS madly, struggling to free himself. Rey watches this injustice for a beat, finally YELLING OUT:**

 **REY: Tal'ama parqual!**

 **The Teedo and BB-8 STOP, GO SILENT, turn to her.**

"Now there's someone I can respect." Anakin says happily.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, but you can just make out the smile on his face.

 **REY: Parqual zatana!**

 **A half beat and the Teedo YELLS SOMETHING BACK, threatening. BB-8's head swivels to him, then back to Rey, like watching a tennis match. Rey angrily moves to them, pulling a knife from her pouch. Rey starts CUTTING BB-8 out of the netting.**

Anakin can't help the small smile on his face as the girl releases BB-8. He wished there were more people in the galaxy like her, or perhaps as kind hearted as Palpatine.

 **The Teedo freaks out, YELLING. Rey suddenly stands, turns to the Teedo and says, fiercely:**

 **REY: NOMA.**

 **The Teedo barks a sort of "AHHHHH!" Then heads off on his beast. This prompts BB-8 to start BEEP-YELLING at the departing bully, provocatively.**

"That droid has a lot of spirit Master. Remind you of someone else?" Ahsoka asks with a grin. Anakin nods. "Yeah. He's like a circular, rolling R2 droid. I'm almost jealous R2 can't do that."

"You'd still accept R2 with open arms Anakin." Obi-Wan remarks.

"Of course I would Master!"

A few of the masters in the room frown in irritation.

 **REY: Shhhh.**

 **BB-8 quiets instantly. The two watch the Teedo head off. Finally, BB-8 BEEPS a question. She KNEELS to him.**

 **REY: That's just Teedo. Wants you for spare parts. He has no respect for anyone. Your antenna's bent.**

"That defines most Scavengers in the galaxy." Anakin remarks.

 **She kneels down to straighten up the antenna.**

 **REY: Where do you come from?**

 **BB-8 offers up a series of beeps, although a little defensively.**

 **REY: Classified, really? Me too. Big secret.**

"Definitely a little R2 right there." Ahsoka remarks cheekily. Anakin nods, almost a little proudly.

 **Once she fixes the antenna, she stands up and points in the direction of Niima Outpost.**

 **REY: Nina Outpost is that way, stay off of Kelvin Ridge.**

"I do hope that droid manages to secure the map the the Jedi," Mace says with a small frown.

"Hmm. Long and hard the path will be, I fear." Yoda says as he thinks about it.

 **She moves to leave, before noticing that BB-8 is still standing there.**

 **REY: Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand.**

Anakin grimaces. He's encountered similar sand pits on Tatooine before.

 **As she begins to walk away, BB-8 glances in the direction of the Outpost, before following after her. Rey noticed and turns around again in annoyance.**

 **REY: Don't follow me. Town is that way.**

 **(he BEEPS again)**

 **REY: No!**

 **She heads off again. Finally he BEEPS to her - something SWEET this time. That he is alone, scared, has no one else. This makes her stop. She turns and looks at him. Not liking him. But a gesture of her head says, reluctantly,**

 **REY: Come on.**

Despite the situation with the droid and the map, a few of the Jedi in the room can't help but smile at the quickly forming bond between the two.

 **BB-8 quickly moves to her. They head off together.**

 **REY: In the morning you go.**

 **A series of beeps follow.**

 **REY: You're welcome.**

Anakin and Ahsoka give off soft laughs, the droid reminding them so much of R2's adorable attitude.

 **EXT. STAR DESTROYER - DAY**

 **Three TIE Fighters scream past towards the warship orbiting above Jakku.**

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER HOLDING CELL - DAY**

 **Poe is shackled to a chair, evidence of torture clear on him. Kylo Ren enters the room while Poe looks up weakly.**

With the scene change, everyone's mood shifts at the sight of Kylo Ren on the screen. Mace frowns deeply, and Yoda looks concerned. Anakin is wondering who this person really is, and how they are going to beat him, especially because of his blasted prophecy.

 **KYLO REN: I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?**

"So, it's the Resistance against the First Order?" Master Koon notices. Master Mundi frowns. "What about the Republic? The opening text said that the Republic still exists."

"Something tells me that they don't see the First Order as a threat," Obi-Wan says with a frown.

"That just isn't right. This is a Sith organization here." Mace argues.

"Ahh. Hard to see it is, hmm? Hidden in the shadows they are. Perhaps seen to the Republic as more of a terrorist group perhaps," Yoda speculates. A few Masters agree with his logic.

 **POE: Not really.**

 **KYLO REN: I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you, what you did, with the map.**

 **POE: You might wanna rethink your technique.**

 **Growing in annoyance, REN moves forward and reaches his hand out towards Poe's face. Immediately, Poe flinches and grimaces with pain. He tries to look away, but is unable to.**

"What is he doing to him?" Anakin demands

"Some type of Mind Probe I believe," Plo Koon observes. The Jedi all think about this Kylo REN with worry. From what they've seen of him already, he is very strong with the Force, capable of stopping even blaster bolts in the air without effort.

 **KYLO REN: Where, is it?**

 **POE: The Resistance, will not be intimidated by you.**

"A brace young fellow." Master Mundi says with respect.

 **Kylo Ren shoves his head into the chair harshly, and then adds more pressure to Poe. He moves his head closer.**

 **KYLO REN: Where... is it?!**

 **Poe tries to hold on and resist the pain, but eventually it becomes to much for him. He begins to scream out in agony.**

The Jedi wince. They haven't observed such a brutal tactic in torture in a long time. The closest they ever dared was an enhanced Mind Trick to try and located a missing holocrons from Cade Bane.

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **WHOOOSH! The cell door SLIDES UP. Kylo Ren exits, fierce, confronts GENERAL HUX who awaits him:**

 **KYLO REN: It's in a droid. A BB unit.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Well then. If it's on Jakku we'll soon have it.**

 **KYLO REN: I leave that to you.**

"This is not good," Anakin says worriedly.

"If the First Order get their hands on the droid, all could be lost for the Jedi." Mace says gravely.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - DAY**

 **BB-8 is dropped onto the sand from a speeder.**

 **REY: Don't give up. He still might show up. Whoever it is you're waiting for. Classified. I know all about waiting.**

 **BB-8 BEEPTALKS a question.**

 **REY: For my family. They'll be back. One day. Come on.**

Having not much experience with family, most of the Council members ignore this. However, Anakin frowns sadly, and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Yoda take notice. Only Obi-Wan and Yoda truly knew about what happened to his mother on Tatooine, and the strong bonds he shares with those close to him. Ahsoka has yet to learn this.

 **She tries to force a smile, but can't, really. She heads off. BB-8 BEEPS... then heads after her.**

 **INT. NIIMA TRADING STRUCTURE - DAY**

 **Rey stands with BB-8 in front of Unkar Plutt, at his window. He reviews her goods. He glances quickly at BB-8.**

 **UNKAR: These five pieces are worth... Let me see here... One half portion.**

"I feel like that's a rip off," Anakin says.

 **REY: Last week they were a half portion each.**

 **She hates him. He leans forward.**

"She definitely shares your view Anakin." Obi-Wan agrees.

 **UNKAR: What about the droid?**

Some of the Jedi hold their breathe. BB-8 can't be lost now.

 **REY: What about him?**

 **UNKAR: I'll pay for him.**

 **BB-8 doesn't like this at all. Rey is awkward, but curious.**

 **UNKAR: Sixty portions.**

Mace frowns, feeling a little angry at the girl for giving up the droid. She doesn't even understand the importance of its cargo!

While Anakin is upset at this offer being made, he can't help but feel sympathetic towards Rey, since it's so obvious how starving she is. He's felt that way plenty of times in the past.

 **CLOSE ON HER. Stunned. Literally hungry for this amount of food, her stomach practically rumbles. BB-8 sees her interest and BEEPS furiously, not liking this conversation at all. She looks at Unkar. Looks down at BB-8. Considers it all. Finally, she hears herself say:**

 **REY Actually... the droid's not for sale.**

A few Jedi breathe out a sigh of relief. Anakin manages a smile. "I don't even know if I could have accepted that offer," he says.

Obi-Wan offers him a warm smile. "You would have Anakin. After all you offered complete strangers a place in your home."

Anakin smiles at the reminder.

 **REY: Come on.**

 **Unkar furious. Rey, then BB-8, head out. Recovering, Unkar watches her go with dark eyes. He picks up a communicator:**

 **UNKAR Follow the girl and get that droid. He SLAMS the service window door SHUT.**

Anakin frowns angrily. "Cursed junk dealers," he mutters. The Jedi can only hope that BB-8 and the girl will stay safe...


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Rescue

CHAPTER THREE - Unexpected Rescue

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER HOLDING CELL - DAY**

 **The cell door WHOOSHES OPEN - a STORMTROOPER enters. Poe remains shackled, worse for wear. A TROOPER GUARD here.**

 **STORMTROOPER: Ren wants the prisoner.**

 **TIGHT ON POE, in pain, drained, as the Guard unshackles him.**

"What more could he want from him?" Ahsoka says worriedly.

"If I had to guess, any intelligence on what the Resistance possess that he knows." Obi-Wan theorizes. Anakin frowns. "I could have sworn he sounded like that one trooper from before..."

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **An exhausted, handcuffed Poe is walked down the corridor by the Stormtrooper, who holds a blaster at Poe's body.**

 **STORMTROOPER: Turn here.**

 **Poe turns into a narrow passageway -**

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER NARROW PASSAGEWAY - DAY**

 **Heading down the narrow hall the Stormtrooper stops Poe.**

 **STORMTROOPER: Listen carefully: you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.**

A few Jedi blink in surprise.

"Well that's a surprise. Didn't expect him to do something like that so quickly." Obi-Wan said. Anakin grins. "Obviously he doesn't like what he was doing so he's redeeming himself! I like this guy."

 **POE: If - what-?**

 **The Stormtrooper pulls off his helmet: IT IS FN-2187.**

"Yup, definitely him Master." Ahsoka observes.

 **FN-2187: This is a rescue, I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE Fighter?**

"What's a TIE Fighter? I've never heard of that kind of ship before." Anakin says with a confused frown.

"Perhaps they are a newer starfighter used for the navy. This is the future after all." Kit Fisto theorizes.

 **POE: You with the Resistance?**

 **FN-2187: What? No no I'm breaking you out, can you fly a TIE Fighter?!**

 **POE: I can fly anything. Why, why are you helping me?**

"Can fly anything huh?" Anakin says, grinning to Obi-Wan.

"Force help me..." Obi-Wan mutters. Yoda smiled in amusement.

 **FN-2187: Because it's the right thing to do.**

 **POE: You need a pilot.**

 **FN-2187: I need a pilot.**

Ahsoka lets out a small secret laugh at the troopers embarrassed admittance. Anakin smirks as well.

 **And Poe, seeing this is for real, smiles a hero's smile.**

 **POE: We're gonna do this.**

 **FN-2187: ... Yeah?**

"Something tells me that I'm going to enjoy what happens next." Anakin grins. Ahsoka looks at him. "You mean aggressive negotiations?"

"Oh Anakin, always so reckless and impatient." Obi-Wan says, gesturing towards the pilot on the screen. Anakin send him a smirk. "Hey, they've got my vote of confidence."

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER HANGAR - DAY**

 **WIDE SHOT ESTABLISHING the hangar. Find FN-2187, again masked, walking with Poe. By all appearances he's escorting a prisoner. A group of OFFICERS passes in the opposite direction.**

 **FN-2187: Stay calm, stay calm.**

 **Poe: I am calm.**

 **FN-2187: I was talking to myself.**

Anakin's grin drops and Obi-Wan looks at him in amusement. "So much for the vote of confidence Anakin."

Ahsoka grins as her master grumbles in annoyance.

"This trooper does not have the mental capabilities of a full out battle," Mace says, shaking his head.

 **Poe and FN-2187 wait a moment before they take their opportunity.**

 **FN-2187: Not yet.. okay go. This way.**

 **FN-2187 walks quickly toward the far wall - Poe follows - up the stairs to a two-man SPECIAL FORCES TIE FIGHTER.**

"Hmm. Strange design that is, for a ship." Yoda observes.

Master Mundi nods. "Indeed. Most peculiar for the wing flaps in the sides, as well as the size of it. I understand their need for escape but there is no possible way that ship has a hyperdrive."

Anakin studies it. It looks like it would be fairly quick, but he would still stick with a starfighter that could carry R2 with him any day over it.

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY**

 **FN-2187 and Poe (wincing, sore) drop into the back-to-back cockpit. FN-2187 pulls off his helmet as Poe removes his cuffs and jacket, fires up the ship with excitement.**

"That's a pretty fancy interior." Anakin remarks.

 **POE: I always wanted to fly one of these things. Can ya shoot?**

 **FN-2187: Blasters, I can!**

 **POE: Okay, same principal! Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse - use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire!**

 **FN-2187: This is very complicated.**

"Yeah, this trooper is really new to action if he's this fumbly." Ahsoka says.

Yoda chuckles. "Amusing this is."

 **FWOOOOOOM! The TIE FIGHTER LURCHES FORWARD, but gets caught on the cable keeping it locked down.**

"Well that's not good." Master Fisto says.

 **POE: I can fix this.**

 **INT. HANGAR SIX CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

 **WIDE: see the ship STRUGGLE TO RISE, CABLES connected to it - PULL BACK FAST to REVEAL we're inside the main control room.**

 **STAR DESTROYER TECHNICIAN: We have an unsanctioned departure from bay two.**

 **WHIP TO a FIRST ORDER COLONEL, who responds:**

 **FIRST ORDER COLONEL: Alert General Hux and stop that fighter.**

"Another daring escape Master?" Anakin tells Obi-Wan. He frowns a little bit. "I'm just glad it isn't us in some sort of mess this time."

"I usually have to rescue you, y'know." Anakin teases.

"Only because I have to rescue YOU every time you get caught!" Obi-Wan retorts. A ghost of a smile can be seen on the faces of some Masters.

"There they go again." Master Koon remarks as the two continue their bickering. Ahsoka smiles warmly. "You get used to it."

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER HANGAR - DAY**

 **The TIE Fighter LIFTS OFF from the bay, rips CHARGING cables! Stormtroopers UNPACK and aim MEGABLASTERS.**

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY**

 **FN-2187 opens fire.**

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER HANGAR - DAY**

 **FN-2187 TEARS UP PARKED TIE FIGHTERS and GUN EMPLACEMENTS WITH WELL-AIMED, STRATEGIC LASER BLASTS! Hits the CONTROL ROOM!**

Anakin whistles. "Quite an impressive arsenal there."

"You aren't getting one Anakin." Obi-Wan scolds. Anakin grins. "Don't worry Master, I wouldn't use any ship that doesn't have a slot for R2!"

 **INT. HANGAR SIX CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

 **THE WINDOWS ARE BLOWN IN BY LASER BLASTS!**

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT - DAY**

 **POE: I got it!**

 **EXT. STAR DESTROYER - DAY**

 **The TIE Fighter blasts from the ship.**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Plo Koon gape at the acceleration on that starfighter, being the only ones who truly appreciate flying in the group. It could probably reach the speeds of their own Jedi Starfighters in less than half the time that theirs can.

"I change my mind. I want one."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes in exasperation.

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY**

 **Poe pilots - amazed, almost enjoying it.**

 **POE: Woooahhh! This thing really moves. All right, we gotta take out as many cannons as we can or we're not gonna get very far!**

"They shouldn't have a hyperdrive at all to begin with," Mace says. "It's much to small without a hyperspace ring."

"They do have to retrieve the BB droid still." Master Koon reminds him.

 **FN-2187: All right!**

 **POE: I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp!**

 **EXT. STAR DESTROYER - DAY**

 **The TIE Fighter ARCS BACK, DIVES THROUGH THE OPENING BETWEEN THE LEVELS OF THE MASSIVE SHIP, then FLIES DOWN AND BACK, along the ship's belly.**

"I have to say I'm impressed. This guy really knows how to fly a ship." Anakin says. Master Koon nods in agreement. "Indeed Skywalker."

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY**

 **Poe flies toward the CANNONS -**

 **POE: Up ahead! Up ahead! You see it? I've got us dead centered. It's a clean shot.**

 **FN-2187: Okay, got it.**

 **FN-2187 gets a target, FIRES!**

 **EXT. STAR DESTROYER - DAY**

 **LASERS BLAST from the TIE Fighter - A SERIES OF CANNONS EXPLODE! Our TIE Fighter SLICES THROUGH the debris!**

"Either those shields are weak or the TIE's firepower is just that strong." Obi-Wan says.

"I bet it's just low shields Master." Ahsoka says.

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY**

 **FN-2187 YELLS in celebration:**

 **FN-2187: YES! You see that?! DID YOU SEE THAT?**

 **POE: I saw it! Hey, what's your name?**

 **FN-2187: FN-2187!**

The Council blink in surprise. That's his name? Why would he not have a name at all? A name is your identity, who you are as a person. This troubles the Jedi greatly about the First Order military.

 **Poe reacts, this tells him volumes about FN-2187's history.**

 **POE: FN-whaa?**

 **FN-2187: That's the only name they ever gave me!**

"Hmm. Unforunate for the soldiers, their predicament is." Yoda says with a frown.

"Where did these troopers even come from? They obviously aren't clones. Taking away someone's identity is just wrong!"

 **POE: Well I ain't using it! FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn! That all right?**

Obi-Wan smiles. "Well I'm glad the pilot shared our sentiment."

 **Even in the madness, Finn can't suppress his smile.**

 **FINN: "Finn." Yeah, "Finn", I like that! I like that!**

 **POE: I'm Poe. Poe Dameron.**

"Finally we know your hero's name Anakin." Obi-Wan says. Anakin frowns. "He's not my hero," he says defensively.

"Right. You've only been giving Poe praise and admiration in his abilities and personality in the short time we've been watching this." Obi-Wan says with a mischievous grin. Anakin tries to come up with something in his defense, but just looks away in defeat. Ahsoka lets out a small laugh.

"He got you there Skyguy."

 **FINN: Good to meet you, Poe!**

 **POE: Good to meet you too, Finn!**

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER MAIN BRIDGE - DAY**

 **General Hux looks over the shoulder of LIEUTENANT MITAKA, at a console.**

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA: Sir, they've taken out our turbolasers-**

 **GENERAL HUX: Use the ventral cannons.**

"Geez. Overkill if you ask me." Anakin mutters. "I know he's a really good pilot but that's still a little bit much for one fighter."

"They aren't simple droids that's for sure." Ahsoka says.

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA: Yes, sir. Bringing them online -**

 **KYLO REN: General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?**

 **Hux turns: Kylo Ren enters fast, looms large, angry.**

"Someone doesn't look to pleased with the situation," Master Fisto remarks with an amused grin.

 **GENERAL HUX: Yes, and he had help. (VEXED) From one of our own.**

 **PUSH IN ON REN as Hux says:**

 **GENERAL HUX: We're checking the registers now to identify which Stormtrooper it was.**

 **KYLO REN: ... The one from the village. FN- 2187.**

Some of the Jedi are surprised at how quickly he got that. Some were surprised at how he knew the answer immediately, while others like Anakin questioned why he would memorize a random troopers ID number.

 **Hux is unnerved that Ren knows - he chalks it up to Ren's Force ability. Kylo Ren heads off.**

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA: Sir. Ventral cannons hot.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Fire.**

 **EXT. STAR DESTROYER - DAY**

 **Massive WARHEAD LAUNCHERS SPIN and FIRE BLASTS toward the TIE fighter, which flies EVASIVE MANEUVERS - most blasts hit the DEBRIS from the TURBOLASER DESTRUCTION. The TIE fighter then PULLS A BIG TURN, BACK TOWARD JAKKU, THE SANDY PLANET WHERE POE LEFT BB-8.**

"Oh, this is why I hate flying." Obi-Wan says with dislike.

"Come master, we've survived far worse." Anakin tells him. "Yes, however every time that happens I get hit in one way or another."

"You must be getting old then."

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY**

 **POE: One's coming towards you. My right, your left. Do you see it?**

 **FINN: Hold on! I see it!**

 **POE: Nice shot.**

 **Finn looks up suddenly in alarm -**

 **FINN: Where are you going?**

 **POE: We're going back to Jakku. That's where.**

"That's a relief. Hopefully they can keep the map to the Jedi out of the Sith's hands." Mace says.

 **FINN: No no no! We can't go back to Jakku! We need to get outta this system!**

"Apparently only the higher-ups know the full details of why they go on a mission. Those troopers don't even know what they've died for, even though they serve the Sith." Master Gallia says with a frown.

Yoda frowns sadly. To see so many being influenced by the Sith makes Yoda wish more and more that they weren't so blind as to not notice their return in the first place.

 **NEAR-MISS LASER BLASTS as Poe pilots aggressively.**

 **POE: I got to get to my droid before the First Order does!**

 **FINN: What - a droid?!**

 **POE: That's right. He's a BB unit! Orange and white: one of a kind.**

 **FINN: I don't care what color he is! No droid can be that important!**

Mace frowns. He understands that the troops were being brainwashed, but that doesn't excuse the fear he's showing on such an important mission as this. The fate of the Jedi lies with that droid!

 **POE This one is, pal.**

 **FINN: We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can! We go back to Jakku, we die!**

 **POE: That droid's got a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker!**

 **FINN: Oh, you gotta be kidding me! I-**

 **Suddenly BAM! THEY ARE HIT!**

 **EXT. TIE FIGHTER - DAY The TIE FIGHTER SPARKS AND SMOKES, SPIRALING out of control toward the surface of Jakku!**

"Ooh! That isn't good at all!" Anakin says at the damage sustained. The fighter isn't going to be flying again.

"Another crash landing. Almost reminds me of our first mission Master," Ahsoka grins. Anakin rolls his eyes at the memory while Mace's frown deepens.

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER MAIN BRIDGE - DAY**

 **Captain Phasma and General Hux stand before a holographic projection detailing FN-2187's service records.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: FN-2187 reported to my division, was evaluated and sent to Reconditioning.**

"Brainwashing? Those sick First Order leaders have no right to treat people as slaves." Anakin says in disgust. While the outburst from him would normally be frowned upon, most Jedi find themselves agreeing with him.

Yoda looks over to Skywalker worriedly, seeing the pain and anger that he must feel for treatment of others like this.

 **GENERAL HUX: No prior signs of non-conformity?**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: This was his first offense.**

 **A technician checks her readings, reports to General Hux.**

 **TECHNICIAN #1: General. They've been hit.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Destroyed?**

 **TECHNICIAN #1: Disabled. They were headed back to Jakku - the fighter's projected to crash in the Goazon badlands.**

"At least they aren't dead yet. That is a relief." Plo Koon says.

"They will be if the trooper doesn't get it together and find a way to get the droid to the Resistance." Mace says.

 **GENERAL HUX: They were going back for the droid - send a squad to the wreckage.**

The Jedi Council, Anakin and Ahsoka continue to watch, hoping that Poe Dameron and the trooper Finn can make it out of the situation with the droid without issue...


	4. Chapter 4 - Finn and Rey meet

CHAPTER FOUR: Finn and Rey meet

 **EXT. JAKKU DESERT - DAY**

 **TIGHT ON FINN'S FACE: His EYES OPEN. He goes from unconscious to terrified, fast. He sits up, looks around. CUT BACK WIDE: he sits in the middle of an EPIC DESERT, DUNES FOREVER.**

"That's not a good place to be, He's toast." Anakin says, shaking his head.

"We managed to travel through the desert Master," Ahsoka reminded him.

"That's because we knew where we were going Snips," he says. "He doesn't."

 **A BLACK CHUTE blows in the wind behind him, scattered debris. Then he sees, over distant dunes, RISING BLACK SMOKE. He gets up - moves toward it, calling out:**

 **FINN: Poe! Poe!**

"That's not good," Obi-Wan says worriedly.

 **Finn scrambles over the massive dune to the TIE FIGHTER, SMOKING AND ON FIRE, small debris around it. He thinks he sees POE'S ARM - he pulls on it, but it's JUST POE'S JACKET. He throws that off and tries to find a way in - even a way to LOOK INSIDE, but the smoke and heat make it impossible.**

"Why does it always have to be a crash landing?" Anakin mutters worriedly. "The engines look like they might explode with how hot it is."

"Let's hope that Poe can escape the wreckage before hand." Master Koon says.

 **FINN: Poe! POE!**

 **Suddenly the ship BEGINS TO SINK - like it's being CONSUMED INTO QUICKSAND - Finn is slipping in too -**

"Quicksand? As if it wasn't bad already!" Anakin exclaimed.

 **FINN: POE! POE! It becomes clear fast: if Finn doesn't get away, he's gonna get sucked in too! So Finn scampers away from the TIE FIGHTER as it SINKS INTO THE SAND! We're in the Sinking Fields. A few moments and IT'S GONE. Finn's out of breath. Horrified. Then A GIANT EXPLOSION ERUPTS FROM below, SENDING SAND AND DEBRIS EVERYWHERE! Finn sees this, disoriented, scared, exhausted and defeated. And all alone.**

"The poor guy..." Ahsoka says.

Yoda lowers his head with a sigh. Another loss of life, because of the ever ongoing war between the Jedi and the Sith. It wasn't too long ago that Yoda believe wholeheartedly in the Jedi being necessary to keep the peace. But after getting the perspective of non-force sensitives, he has to wonder if that is completely anymore. The Clone Wars are as much their fault for being unable to detect the Sith in time.

 **EXT. DESERT - DAY**

 **ENDLESS DUNES BEHIND HIM, Finn walks, removing pieces of his Stormtrooper gear, using Poe's FLIGHT JACKET for shade.**

"I don't know what would be worse, Jakku or Tatooine," Obi-Wan says, recalling his brief time on the desert planet.

"Either way they both suck." Anakin told him.

 **EXT. DESERT - DAY**

 **Exhausted, Finn continues his trek across the endless, sandy nothingness.**

 **EXT. DESERT - DAY**

 **Finn, parched and losing hope, he walks to the edge of a massive dune, looks out into the epic valley below. Miles ahead: NIIMA OUTPOST.**

A few Jedi breathed a sigh of relief. From the looks of things Finn would be able to survive. The real question was whether or not they could get the BB-8 droid and the map to Skywalker to safety.

MAce didn't have a whole lot of confidence in the defecting trooper.

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER - BRIDGE - DAY**

 **General Hux and Kylo Ren walk the length of the bridge.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit. Capture the droid if we can, but destroy it if we must.**

"Snoke?" Master Mundi says. "Who is this Snoke individual?"

"Hmm, perhaps the Master of Kylo Ren, he is." Yoda theorizes.

"Let's hope we can identify this individual then." Mace states firmly. "We'll need to know where to look for the Sith if they are to be destroyed."

 **KYLO REN: How capable are your soldiers, General?**

 **GENERAL: I won't have you question my methods.**

 **KYLO REN: They're obviously skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army.**

"A clone army? So they aren't clones then." Anakin says in surprise.

Obi-Wan nods. "However this seems odd. Reconditioning a soldier would only work at a young age, even if it is an illegal, yet effective method," he says in confusion, thinking back on his time on Kamino. Master Ti nods in agreement. "Indeed Master Kenobi. This is what the Kaminoans have told me, however they've promised that they don't brainwash the troops under our command."

Yoda frowned. Something wasn't adding up to him. A clone army would be much easier to control... Yoda's train of thought stops in surprise. They've never known about the clone army other than Sifo-Dyas ordering its creation... when he was killed...

 **GENERAL HUX: My men are exceptionally trained - programmed from birth-**

 **KYLO REN: Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid. Unharmed.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Careful, Ren. That your "personal interests" not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.**

 **KYLO REN: I want that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it.**

 **Ren heads off. Hux hates him.**

"Seems like Ren has an issue with me," Anakin says with a smirk. A few Council members look at him in confusion.

"Well who else could 'Luke' Skywalker be except me?" he defends himself. Obi-Wan eyes him suspiciously but drops the subject.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - DAY**

 **Sun-scorched and exhausted, Finn stumbles out of the desert into the Outpost. In a heatstroke daze he moves past enormous old SHIP PARTS, MERCHANTS, SCAVENGERS and TENTED STALLS.**

 **FINN: Water... water... water..**

Anakin grimaces. "I've seen people like that before. It's not pretty."

 **He sees a WATER TROUGH where a filthy, slobbering hippo-like creature DRINKS. Finn moves to it, uses his hands to desperately DRINK the filthy water. After a couple swallows he SPITS IT OUT, disgusted.**

 **FINN: Awgh, GAH!**

 **But he's parched and immediately RETURNS FOR MORE.**

The Jedi all grimace in disgust at the sight. Ahsoka raises a brow and looks at Anakin. "Even people like that Master?" she asked.

Anakin grimaces at the scene. "Not to that extent, but close Snips."

 **ACROSS THE MARKETPLACE, REY kneels with an emphatically BEEPING BB-8. Just then, TWO of UNKAR'S THUGS approach and stop her. One clearly tells her that they're taking the droid. BB-8 reacts nervously as Rey resists them - one pulls a SACK over BB-8 while the other grabs Rey's arm - in the tussle, Rey KNOCKS OVER METAL URNS for sale.**

Anakin scowls at the thugs. He had been mugged plenty of times before, his mother also. He was only lucky that Watto wasn't as harsh in punishment as anyone else. While he hated being a slave, he was grateful that Watto understood how harsh it was for defenseless people in the streets.

Mace watched the scene worriedly. If those thugs managed to steal the droid, who knows where the map could end up!

 **Finn, still drinking, is PUSHED OVER by the Happabore. He falls to the ground, then turns to look when he HEARS CRASHING. He sees, through the tents, REY FIGHTING. He moves UP CLOSER to help this young woman being accosted - but he STOPS when Rey begins to FIGHT BACK.**

Anakin and a few Jedi blink in surprise, but then Anakin begins to laugh with a grin on his face.

 **Scrappy and feral, she KICKS, BITES and HITS. Finn is taken aback as she DEFEATS the attackers, who hit the sand, hard. Finn just watches, stunned. Rey moves to the COVERED BB-8 - PULLS THE SACK OFF OF HIM.**

"I'm surprised this girl was able to fight those thugs off," Master Mundi says.

"Well when you live in a place like this, only the strong survive Master." Anakin says knowingly. "She's had to learn how to fight if she ever wanted people to know she isn't some damsel." Anakin speaks with a small hint of pride as Ahsoka grins. "I like her."

 **Finn cannot believe his eyes. IT'S POE'S DROID! Rey talks to BB-8, who, nervous now, looks around and... SEES FINN! BB-8 STARTS BEEPING like crazy. Then something insane happens: REY LOOKS AT FINN.**

 **REY: Who? Him?**

 **Finn is confused. Rey stands, staring at Finn, defiant. Finn can feel trouble coming - and Rey begins CHARGING AT HIM, quarterstaff in hand.**

"Yup, he's dead." Anakin says

"I'm cheering for her no question Master." Ahsoka says with a smirk.

Mace shakes his head in annoyance. This was no time for childish games!

 **Realizing he's the target, Finn begins to RUN - away from her, through the tent marketplace. Rey goes after him - he turns a corner - then another - then BAM! She's got ahead of him and SLAMS HIM TO THE GROUND WITH HER STAFF!**

 **Finn is on his back, out of breath and freaked out. She holds the staff on him threateningly:**

"Wow! That's a hard hit!" Anakin exclaims. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Anakin, I'll never understand how you two can turn a battle, even this small one into some sort of game."

"Help's make the battle against droids less terrifying Master," he replies. Yoda lets off a quiet chuckle of amusement.

 **REY: What's your hurry, thief?**

 **FINN: What-?! Thief?**

 **BB-8 ROLLS UP FAST, MOVES TO FINN - a WELDING ARM TELESCOPES FROM HIS BODY AND SHOCKS FINN!**

 **FINN: OW! HEY! What?!**

"Why is she assuming him to be a thief?" Master Koon says in confusion.

 **REY: The jacket! This droid says you stole it!**

"Well that explains it." Master Ti replies.

 **FINN: I've had a pretty messed up day, alright?! So I'd appreciate it you stop accusing me - OW! (BB-8 has ZAPPED him AGAIN) STOP IT!**

"BB-8 has some temper." Ahsoka remarks. Anakin nods. "Like a kid version of R2."

"It's only a droid Skywalker.

 **REY: Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master.**

 **Finn looks at her - then the agitated droid, Finn's mind racing. He puts it all together. Frustrated, but sighs heavily, needing to respond somehow. So he makes a hard decision: to tell the truth.**

 **FINN: It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?**

 **Rey and BB-8 react, surprised and wanting more. FINN: He was captured... by the First Order! I helped him escape but our ship crashed. (RELIVING IT) Poe didn't make it. (sees BB-8 is sad, ROLLS OFF) Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry...**

A few of the Jedi watch the exchange sadly. They knew how it felt to have to relay the news of someone's death to their loved ones. They were starting to understand how the war feels like for regular citizens who are caught in the crossfire every day.

 **BB-8 heads off to the side, depressed. Rey watches BB-8, then considers Finn again. Says, a bit impressed:**

 **REY: So you're with the Resistance?**

 **Finn's mind races again. He makes an easy decision: to lie.**

 **FINN: Obviously. Yes. I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah. (WHISPERS) I'm with the Resistance.**

"Oh by the Force he didn't." Anakin gapes. Obi-Wan nods. "He did."

Ahsoka smirks almost devilishly. He's going to be in for in when she finds out where he really came from."

"If he finds out Snips." Anakin says.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Come come again, we both know how this ended when you were in a similar situation before."

Yoda gives off a good-natured chuckle. "Hm hm hm hm hm! Amusing that was!"

Anakin gapes at them. "Hey I never knew that it belonged to Bant! I was only 12 years old!"

 **Rey lowers her staff, Finn stands. Rey studies him:**

 **REY: I've never met a Resistance fighter before.**

 **FINN: Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different.**

Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan shakes their heads in amusement.

 **REY: BB-8 says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base.**

 **FINN: Apparently he's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it.**

 **She turns to him, concerned, curious. And asks:**

 **REY: Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth.**

"A myth?!" Mace cried out in disbelief. "I understand the Jedi are gone but, we're myths now?"

"By all accounts of what we've seen Skywalker shouldn't have been gone for more than a few years." Master Mundi says worriedly.

"What about the holonet? I don't pay attention to this kind of stuff too much but do you realize how many people on the media talk about how amazing good-looking I am?" Anakin exclaims. Ahsoka lets out a few laughs while Yoda chuckles.

"Yes yes you look very dashing my former apprentice." Obi-Wan says with a grin.

Mace ignores the banter going on. The fact that the Jedi, even one as famous as Skywalker, the 'Hero with No Fear' are considered myths and simple stories in the future troubled him deeply. The Jedi are the PEacekeepers of the Republic. It is their duty to keep the peace and stop this war, so Mace vows that he will. He has to learn the identity of the Sith Lord before it's too late...


	5. Chapter 5 - Flight of the Falcon

CHAPTER FIVE: Flight of the Falcon

 **Just then BB-8 BEEPS MADLY at something he sees.**

 **REY: What is it?**

 **Rey moves to him, peeks around a tent corner. Now Finn moves to see: at a distance, TWO STORMTROOPERS TALKING TO UNKAR'S THUGS - who POINT THEIR WAY!**

"Oh no not again," Anakin exclaims.

"How did they locate them so fast?" Ahsoka says in surprise.

"IF they capture the droid then the Jedi may be lost forever," Master Mundi says in concern. Mace frowns and shakes his head. "And our only hope is in a scavenger and a defected trooper." YOu could almost hear the frustration and sarcasm in his voice. Yoda frowns at Mace's words.

 **Finn urgently grabs her hand and heads for the tents:**

 **REY: What are you doing?!**

 **FINN: Come on!**

 **Suddenly LASER BLASTS RIP PAST THEM, HIT THE CLEANING UNIT, SPEWING STEAM! Rey SCREAMS - MORE BLASTS as they run!**

"Well they certainly don't care about civilian casualties." Obi-Wan remarks.

"I'd be surprised if they did." Master Mundi says.

Yoda chuckles. "Bad shots they are."

This cause a few masters to grin upon seeing how right Yoda is.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - DAY**

 **Finn and Rey holding hands, the three race, ZIGZAGGING through a maze of tents:**

 **FINN: Come on, BB-8!**

 **REY: Let go of me!**

 **FINN: No, we gotta move!**

 **REY: I know how to run without you holding my hand! BB-8 stay close! This way!**

"These two certainly bicker a lot already." Master Koon says.

"I wonder who that reminds me of.." Ahsoka says, looking at Anakin and Obi-Wan. They both notice her stare and frown.

"What?" Anakin demands. Ahsoka merely smiles as Yoda chuckles.

 **Now Finn and BB-8 follow Rey - ANOTHER BLAST just missing them! They disappear through a tent. TRACK FAST WITH STORMTROOPERS, through the tent maze. They come out of a tent, HAVING MOMENTARILY LOST THEIR TARGET.**

 **STORMTROOPER: Call in the air strike!**

"Well that doesn't sound good." Master Fisto says in concern.

"Once again: OVERKILL!" Anakin exclaims.

 **REY, FINN AND BB-8 duck into another tent:**

 **INT. NIIMA OUTPOST - TENT - DAY**

 **Rey, Finn and BB-8 move through RUSTY WARES and take cover. Quiet, urgent:**

 **REY: They're shooting at both of us!**

 **FINN:Yeah, they saw you with me! You're marked!**

 **REY:Well, thanks for that!**

 **FINN: I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick! Does anyone have blasters around here?!**

"Truer words could never be spoken." Anakin says. Ahsoka looks at him. "Just so you know Master, I'm going to side with the girl on screen."

Anakin grins back at her. "Then I'll side with Finn snips."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. There they go again.

 **REY (TO BB-8): Are you okay?**

 **Finn QUIETS HER WITH A GESTURE, HEARING SOMETHING. PUSH IN ON FINN - whatever he hears alarms him greatly - he GRABS HER HAND AGAIN - PULLS HER AWAY -**

"Were those the TIE Fighters from before?" Anakin says, listening to the sound. "They brought TIE Fighters? That's absurd! Just for a droid and two unarmed people!"

"Well at least they never take unnecessary chances." Obi-Wan points out. "Better to have more than you need, then to not have enough to capture someone, lest they get away."

 **REY (CONT'D): Stop taking my hand!**

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - TENT - DAY**

 **Finn pulls Rey from the tent - BB-8 FOLLOWS - As they race from the tent a TIE FIGHTER SCREAMS INTO VIEW FROM BEHIND THE TENTS! A SECOND FOLLOWS CLOSE BEHIND. IT FIRES AT THEM - A MASSIVE BLAST SENDS REY AND FINN FLYING - BB-8 ROLLING!**

"Man those guns are powerful." Anakin observes. Master Koon nods. "indeed Skywalker."

 **WIDE SHOT: TWO TIE FIGHTERS SCREAM OVER the town, the EXPLOSION throws sand and debris fifty feet into the air. Rey is thrown HARD to the ground - she is rattled, truly afraid. Then she turns: FINN lies nearby, unconscious. Suddenly afraid, she scrambles to him, rolls him over. BB-8 ROLLS OVER, BEEPING in concern.**

The Jedi watch the screen, worried for Finn's health. They may only know him through a screen, but he seems like a guy who only wants to do the right thing, which they respect.

 **REY: Hey!**

 **As Finn comes to, he sees her. Through his fog:**

 **FINN: Are you okay?**

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "And he's the one asking her that after getting blown up."

Anakin shrugs. "Well he seems pretty committed."

 **And that very question touches her - having never in her life been asked it.**

 **REY: Yeah. (extends her hand) Follow me.**

 **Grateful, Finn takes it. They're off. LOCALS run amok as TIE fighters DIVE BOMB. REY, Finn and BB- 8 SPRINT, BLASTER EXPLOSIONS GET CLOSER AND CLOSER!**

"The only way they're escaping those fighters is with a ship." Master Ti says worriedly.

"Doesn't look like there are many choices at all in that junk hole." Anakin says with distaste.

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - SPACEPORT - DAY**

 **Rey, STAFF strapped to her back, leads the way as she, Finn and BB-8 race into the spaceport. Finn glances back: TWO TIE FIGHTERS BANK their return. They YELL:**

 **FINN: We can't outrun them!**

 **Rey POINTS to a parked, four-engine SHIP ahead:**

 **REY: We might in that quad-jumper!**

"That one seems pretty nice." Obi-Wan points out. Anakin nods in agreement.

 **FINN: We need a pilot!**

 **REY: We've got one!**

 **FINN: You?! (then, indicates one OFF-CAMERA) What about that ship?**

 **REY: That one's garbage!**

 **They run for the JUMPER but the passing TIE FIGHTERS FIRE AT IT, BLOWING IT APART IN A HUGE FLAME BALL! Rey, coming to a quick stop, RIGHT UP TO CAMERA:**

"Well, so much for that idea!" Anakin says.

 **REY (CONT'D): The garbage'll do!**

 **She turns and runs back - Finn and BB-8 follow as they all run toward the piece of junk - and we see it for the first time: THE MILLENNIUM FALCON!**

"What a piece of junk!" Anakin exclaims. (like father like son)

"You fly a bucket of bolts that you named the Twilight Anakin." Obi-Wan points out.

"The Twilight is in better condition then that ship Master." Ahsoka tells him.

"That certainly is true Little 'Soka." Plo Koon observes.

 **TIE fighters BANK AROUND AGAIN. Finn, Rey and BB-8 run up the ramp of the semi-tarped Falcon.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

 **Finn, Rey and BB-8 enter the ship - she hits a control and the door DESCENDS CLOSED as she races to the cockpit:**

 **REY: Gunner position's down there!**

"What kind of freighter would have guns?" Ahsoka wonders.

"Probably used to be a smugglers ship. They always modify their ships." Anakin says, remembering his encounters with various smugglers working for Jabba.

 **FINN (CLIMBS DOWN): Y'ever fly this thing?**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Rey tosses her staff aside, jumps into the pilot's seat, frantically flips switches. BB-8 rolls in behind her as the ENGINES WHINE to life:**

 **REY: No! This ship hasn't been flown in years!**

"Well that's comforting." Master Mundi says.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

 **Finn buckles into the gunner seat - to his shock the SEAT WHIPS TO THE LEFT, startling him - he grabs the controls to steady himself.**

 **FINN: Great. (reacts to seat) Whoa! I can do this, I can do this-**

"How are you supposed to even steady that thing?" Master Koon asks.

Anakin shrugs. "I'm surprised it isn't jammed from lack of use and oil changes."

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Rey buckles herself up. Doesn't believe her quick words:**

 **REY: I can do this, I can do this-**

 **Rey pulls the yoke: THE FALCON ENGINES LIGHT UP BRIGHT!**

 **EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - SPACEPORT - DAY**

 **The FALCON RISES, WILDLY - ITS TARPS FLY OFF - THE SHIP SPINS AND TILTS, SLAMS INTO AND CRUMBLES THE TOWN'S ARCHWAY! From the tents, Unkar Plutt runs out, SCREAMS:**

 **UNKAR: HEY! THAT'S MIIIIIIINE!**

Anakin scoffs. "I highly doubt that he didn't steal it.

 **The Falcon BLASTS AWAY, two TIE FIGHTERS chase it, fast!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

 **Rey pilots, headed for the sky! Finn SWINGS into frame, trying to work the GUNS.**

 **FINN: Whoa! Hey! Oh! Stay low! Stay low!**

 **REY: WHAT?**

 **FINN: Stay low! It confuses their tracking!**

Anakin nods. "That's a smart move."

"It also makes air battle a lot more difficult when try to avoid surface hazards." Master Koon points out.

Anakin frowns. "You'd have to be a skilled pilot to do that."

 **For a crazy instant Rey LETS GO OF THE YOKE, stretches to the co-pilot controls - THE FALCON CANTS!**

 **REY: BB-8, hold on!**

 **Rey finally REACHES the switches, returns to the yoke, stabilizing the ship, afraid of this next move.**

 **REY: I'M GOING LOW!**

 **EXT. DESERT - DAY**

 **BEHIND THE FALCON as it DRAMATICALLY BANKS AT AN UPWARD ARC, UPSIDE-DOWN, then SWOOPS PERILOUSLY LOW across the sand. Two TIE FIGHTERS SCREAM past us!**

"For a novice, she's pretty impressive at flying." Anakin observes.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY:**

 **In the cylindrical corridor, BB-8 ROLLS TO THE CEILING! Rey looks back for a flash as the TIE Fighters pass - They are ROCKED BY A BLAST!**

 **REY: What are you doing back there? Are you ever gonna fire back?!**

 **Finn flicks switches - The GUN TARGETING LIGHTS UP:**

 **FINN: I'm working on it! Are the shields up?**

 **Rey strains, reaching for something in the co-pilot seat.**

 **REY: Not so easy without a co-pilot!**

"And that is why I hate flying." Obi-Wan says with a grimace. Anakin grins. "That's why I fly for you!"

"Oh that's even worse." Obi-Wan exclaims. Ahsoka nods, pointing to him. "I agree with him Master. You're too fancy."

Anakin gapes at her. "I thought you of all people would appreciate it!"

She shrugs.

 **Finn struggles with the gun controls and SWEEPING CHAIR:**

 **FINN: Try sitting in this thing!**

 **Finn finally FIRES BACK at the two TIE FIGHTERS!**

 **EXT. DESERT - DAY**

 **Finn's shots MISS. The TIE FIGHTERS ARC BACK IN PURSUIT and SCREAM PAST US toward the Falcon! Both TIES FIRING!**

Mace grows more concerned. Those TIE Fighters are very dangerous and the defector can't even touch one!

 **INT. TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT - DAY**

 **The BLACK-SUITED PILOT FIRES at the Falcon.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

 **The Falcon is ROCKED by another BLAST!**

"How much more can that thing take?" Ahsoka exclaims.

 **FINN: We need cover, quick!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Rey HITS SWITCHES, pilots the best she can:**

 **REY: We're about to get some! (TO HERSELF) I hope.**

 **EXT. DESERT - DAY**

 **The Falcon speeds through a ROCK FORMATION, GRAZING THE ROCK, TAKING OUT A CHUNK - the two TIE Fighters in pursuit, FIRING! The Falcon BANKS SO HARD, the edge of the ship RIPS A LINE IN THE SAND as it turns, REVEALING THE SHIP GRAVEYARD AHEAD.**

"Huh, I never thought of that! How'd she know she could do that?" Anakin wonders.

"She must be force sensitive to be able to accomplish such a feat. I can see no other explanation." Plo Koon theorizes. This gets everyone's interest. They had never considered the possibility of her being Force sensitive. However she's too old to learn how to be a Jedi, which is what most of the Council members think.

Yoda still eyes her with interest, getting a sense of Master Koon being right.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

 **BB-8 EXTENDS MAGNETIC CABLES to brace himself in a corridor.**

 **Finn continues to fire at the TIE fighters, narrowly missing them.**

 **Rey maneuvers the ship deeper into the graveyard.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

 **Finn SWOOPS into frame, FIRES -**

 **FINN: Come on... come on...**

 **\- HITS AND SHATTERS the TIE FIGHTER!**

"One down, one to go!" Anakin grins, feeling exhilarated from the dogfight.

 **REY: Nice shot!**

 **FINN: I'm getting pretty good at this!**

 **EXT. DESERT - SPACESHIP GRAVEYARD - DAY**

 **The TIE FIGHTER CRASHES amid the DEBRIS, THREE SCAVENGERS instantly there to consume the new bounty.**

"Wow." Ahsoka says.

"Not a moment wasted in the harsh environment." Master Tiin observes.

 **The Falcon, pursued by the ONE REMAINING TIE FIGHTER, slaloms through the MASSIVE WRECKAGE, GRAZING THE OLD SHIPS as she goes, pieces flying. The TIE FIGHTER FIRES - HITTING THE FALCON'S LOWER TURRET, SPINNING IT, JAMMING IT INTO FORWARD POSITION!**

"Well that's not good." Obi-Wan says with worry.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

 **ALARMS BLARE -**

 **FINN: The cannon's stuck in forward position, I can't move it! You gotta lose 'em!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **The ship is HIT AGAIN - afraid, Rey's mind races as she scans the area - and gets an idea.**

 **REY: Get ready!**

 **FINN: Okay! For what?**

 **EXT. DESERT - SPACESHIP GRAVEYARD - DAY**

 **Rey pilots the ship up AND INTO THE REAR OF A CRASHED SUPER STAR DESTROYER! The final TIE FIGHTER FOLLOWS!**

Anakin grins. "Now this is-"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupts with a glare. Anakin stares back at him. "What? You don't remember the droid control ship? That was epic!"

"I know, but you don't need to compare yourself to that moment all the time."

Yoda chuckles at the two. How he missed the wonders and excitement of his days as a youth...

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

 **Finn peers out the window, realizing where they are:**

 **FINN: ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS?!**

 **INT. WRECKED SUPER STAR DESTROYER - DAY**

 **The two ships slalom debris inside the giant ship - the Falcon GRAZING ONE SIDE, THEN THE OTHER, SPITTING SPARKS!**

"Still, she could use some work with piloting." Anakin observes, studying her flight maneuvers to see what could be perfected if he were flying that pile of junk.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

 **Rey, scared, girds herself as she quickly runs out of space in the wreck.**

 **REY: Oh no!**

 **Just as the TIE PILOT GETS A LOCK, Rey YANKS THE YOKE -**

Some of the Jedi let out sighs of relief. Their ship could've been destroyed if she didn't move out of the way.

 **EXT. DESERT - SPACESHIP GRAVEYARD - DAY**

 **The Falcon makes a HARD RIGHT TURN out of the Destroyer. Rey then CUTS POWER AND FLIPS THE SHIP SO BACK FACES FRONT! FINN CAN NOW SEE THE PURSUING TIE FIGHTER! He FIRES, DESTROYING IT! REY GUNS THE ENGINES again, FLIPS THE FALCON and FLIES AWAY as the TIE FIGHTER CRASHES!**

Everyone gapes at the sight, even Anakin. Never had anyone ever seen or even thought of attempting a move like that. After a moment of shocked surprise, Anakin slowly starts to grin, thinking of the ways he could use that move when battling droids. Ahsoka and Oi-Wan see his grin and sigh, shooting each other concerned looks.

 **FINN: Whooo!**

 **The Falcon ROARS OFF, victorious, leaving the ship graveyard and disappearing into the clouds.**

 **EXT. SPACE - DAY**

 **The Falcon ROARS from Jakku off to space.**

Everyone in the room is relieved. At last the map and the droid were safe, on their way to this General Organa to find the remaining Jedi and restore peace to the galaxy...


	6. Chapter 6 - Rebellion War Heroes!

CHAPTER SIX: Rebellion War Heroes?!

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Rey excitedly unbuckles her seatbelt and hurries back.**

"Her piloting skills are pretty good I have to say. Not the best by a long shot of course, but fairly well for a novice." he remarks.

"She certainly has some hidden talent for sure." Master Koon agrees.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **Rey races past BB-8, who is RETRACTING his safety restraints. Finn, adrenalized, climbs from the turret, meets Rey in the corridor, the LOUNGE in the b.g..**

 **(CONTINUED) CONTINUED: REY FINN: Good shooting! Thanks! I- Now that was some I don't know! - I've flying! How did you flown some ships but I've do that?! No one never left the planet! trained you? No one? Your last shot was dead That was amazing! on. You got him with one (beat) blast! You set me up for it! (laughs) (cocky) It was perfect! That was pretty good.**

Everyone just sits there in stunned silence, not sure at what to say about the words just relayed between the two onscreen.

"What... did they just say?" Ahsoka asks. Anakin slowly shakes his head. "No idea Snips."

 **They're just staring at each other now, seeing something odd and weird and wonderful - two people totally inexperienced in joy and camaraderie. BB-8 BEEPS something urgent - she turns to the droid, kneels.**

 **REY: You're ok. He's with the Resistance. He's going to get you home. We both will. (TO FINN) I don't know your name.**

"I wonder when she'll figure out he isn't actually with the Resistance," Ahsoka wonders.

"I'm not sure when but I doubt Finn will like her reaction when it comes." Anakin says with a grin. Obi-Wan eyes him. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Anakin stutters a little bit. "W-well you know, Senator Amidala are good friends that's all." he says awkwardly.

"I'd love to know what you told her then." Obi-Wan says with a playful grin. Anakin rolls his eyes.

 **FINN: Finn. What's yours.**

 **REY: I'm Rey.**

 **BB-8 looks at him: really? Finn is reminded: HE'S LIED TO HER. She looks at Finn with a sweet smile.**

"I smell a love story..." Anakin mutters with a grin. Ahsoka smirks. "Well I'm glad we have a name for Rey, sounds like a pretty cool name!"

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Oh Anakin, how many times how you going to comment on someone's possible love life?"

Anakin grins. "What? It sounds romantic Master! As well as you and..." he stops talking under the glare that Obi-Wan gives him. Yoda chuckles in amusement.

 **FINN: Rey...**

 **But before Finn can say anything they JUMP: across the lounge, STEAM BURSTS from under the grating.**

"Well that doesn't look good," Master Koon remarks. Anakin nods in agreement. "Seems like the motivator may be damaged or weak." He observes.

 **REY: Help me with this! Quick!**

 **They hurry to the grating, PULL IT UP together. BB-8 rolls over, watches.**

 **FINN: Whoa! What's going on?**

 **She goes below as BB-8 BEEPS concern.**

 **EXT. SPACE - DAY**

 **The First Order Star Destroyer above Jakku.**

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE - DAY**

 **Lieutenant Mitaka moves to Ren, who looks out across the star field. Mitaka swallows, uneasy with his task.**

"Sheesh. I almost feel bad for him," Anakin tells Ahsoka, who giggles.

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA: Sir. We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku.**

 **Ren turns to look at him, he says nothing.**

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA (CONT'D): It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.**

 **KYLO REN: The droid... stole a freighter?**

"Well when you put it that way it sounds like something your droid R2 would too Anakin." Obi-Wan says. Anakin grins proudly. "He's one of a kind Master."

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA: Not exactly, sir. It had help.**

 **Ren says nothing. Which says everything. Mitaka sweats.**

"He is so mad," Ahsoka mutters.

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA (CONT'D): We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape-**

 **Ren IGNITES HIS LIGHTSABER, TURNS AND SLASHES AT THE CONSOLE BEHIND HIM! HOLD ON Mitaka, who reacts, looks away - winces. The horrible SOUNDS of Ren's rage continues. Finally Mitaka looks up. The metallic wall behind Ren is RIPPED with glowing scars.**

Anakin starts to laugh at the sight. A few of the Jedi turn to him, but Ahsoka just secretly giggles while Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"OH man! He has such a temper tantrum!" Anakin exclaims in amusement. Yoda lets off a secret smile.

"Oh yes. Probably on par with Grievous if you forget that he smashes his officers." Obi-Wan says with a small grin.

Mace moves back to the screen, shaking his head in irritation. He narrows his eyes at Kylo Ren, wishing he could end the Sith threat right then and there.

 **KYLO REN: Anything else?**

 **Mitaka hates to say the following, but:**

 **LIEUTENANT MITAKA: The two were accompanied by a girl.**

 **Ren reaches out - Mitaka is suddenly, violently PULLED TOWARD REN, into his black glove:**

 **KYLO REN: What girl?**

"Makes you wonder why men continue to work for people like them." Master Koon says.

"It certainly does." Master Fisto agrees.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - DAY**

 **Rey's head POPS up from under the grating, surrounded by STEAM. An EMERGENCY ALARM BLARES.**

 **REY: It's the motivator! Grab me a Harris wrench - check in there!**

"Yeah, that ship has so many problems I can't even begin to count, and I own the Twilight!" Anakin exclaims.

"Remind me again why you two still keep that bucket of bolts with you?" Obi-Wan asks the Master and Padawan duo.

"It gives us good mechanical practice." Anakin answers.

"And it's the first ship we crashed together." Ahsoka says with a smirk. Anakin rolls his eyes in exasperation.

 **As he checks a storage box, she disappears down below, overwhelmed by the technical issues -**

 **FINN: How bad is it?!**

 **REY: If we wanna live, not good!**

 **BB-8 watches as Finn searches A SELECTION OF TOOLS:**

 **FINN They're hunting for us now, we gotta get outta this system!**

"I guess the hyperdrive needs some work as well." Master Koon says.

 **Rey re-emerges, Finn hands her the wrench.**

 **REY: BB-8 said the location of the Resistance Base is "need to know" - if I'm taking you there, I need to know!**

"Finn is definitely toast now." Ahsoka tells Anakin, who nods in agreement.

 **FINN (Throws a tool): This?**

 **She catches it and goes under again, leaving Finn and BB-8 alone. He contemplates telling her the truth. This is his moment. But instead he kneels to BB-8, says quietly, urgently:**

 **FINN (CONT'D): You gotta tell us where the base is. (BB-8 BEEPS) I don't speak that. Alright, between us, I'm not with the Resistance, okay?**

 **(BB-8 backs up) -**

Anakin laugh at the droid. "Oh this is priceless and so funny, especially BB-8." he says in amusement.

"Finn has a kind soul, yet he is still very awkward." Master Fisto says with a grin.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan replies.

 **I'm just trying to get away from the First Order - but you tell us where your base is, I'll get you there first - deal?!**

 **(BB-8 COCKS his head)**

 **Droid, please.**

 **Rey pops up again:**

 **REY Pilex driver, hurry!**

 **Finn moves for the tool.**

 **REY: So where's your base?**

"Here's the million-credit question." Anakin says.

 **FINN (searching, to BB-8) Go on BB-8, tell her. (QUIETLY) Please!**

 **She and Finn look to BB-8 - who considers the whole situation, then BEEPS.**

 **REY: The Ileenium system?**

 **Finn hands her the tool, surprised but thrilled - Rey disappears below again.**

 **FINN: Yeah, the Ileenium system, that's the one - get us there as fast as you can.**

"How in the universe does she not realize how much he is lying?" Ahsoka asks in disbelief. "It seems so obvious with how nervous he's acting!"

"She's probably wired on adrenaline, being focused on repairing the ship." Master Koon answers her.

 **A smiling Finn gives BB-8 a THUMBS UP. BB-8 quickly extends his WELDING TORCH and TURNS IT UPWARD, then retracts it.**

"Hey! R2 doesn't do that!" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan grinned. "So unfortunate."

"I'm giving him a blow torch." Anakin says firmly. Obi-Wan drops the grin and shakes his head in bewildermeant.

 **REY: I'll drop you two at Ponemah Terminal. I need the bonding tape, hurry!**

 **FINN: (searching for tape) What about you?**

 **REY: I gotta get back to Jakku!**

 **FINN: (loses his mind) BACK TO JAK-?! Why does everyone always wanna go back to Jakku?!**

"Poor Finn. Always having bad luck with Jakku." Obi-Wan remarks.

 **REY: No, that one! No. No. The one I'm pointing to! No. NO. NO. If we don't patch it up, the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!**

"This guy is so clueless in repairing a ship." Anakin says.

"Guess they don't bother teaching the foot soldiers anything about mechanics. Even I know some of these things." Obi-Wan says.

 **BB-8 has moved to Finn - TIPS HIS HEAD, shows him the tool. He throws her the tape, she disappears below:**

 **FINN: This?**

 **REY: Yes!**

 **FINN: Hey. Rey. You're a pilot - you can fly anywhere! Why go back?! You got a family? You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?**

"He sounds pretty desperate." Anakin says with a grin.

"I have to wonder why Rey's family would just drop her off on a desert planet?" Master Ti asks.

 **The STEAM and ALARM STOP as Rey pops up, annoyed:**

 **REY: None of your business, THAT'S WHY!**

"Rejected." Ahsoka grins.

 **But then: ALL THE SHIP POWER GOES OUT. BB-8 is nervous.**

 **FINN: ... That can't be good.**

 **REY: (HEADS OFF) - No it can't be -**

Everyone starts to grow tense. They just escaped from the First Order, and they can't lose them or the map to Skywalker now!

"This is not good." Obi-Wan says worriedly

 **FINN FOLLOWS REY TO:**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **They plop into the seats, in a panic. She checks the dead INSTRUMENTATION PANEL:**

 **REY: Someone's locked onto us - all controls are overridden.**

"Always a tractor beam." Anakin mutters.

 **Finn quickly, awkwardly climbs up, looks out.**

 **REY: (CONT'D) Get off. Get off! See anything?**

 **FINN: ... Oh no.**

 **EXT. SPACE - DAY**

 **The Millennium Falcon, powerless, is a sitting duck. SOMETHING EPIC appears from ABOVE: THE ANTENNA ARRAY IS THE FIRST WE SEE OF A MASSIVE FREIGHTER, ITS GIANT HANGAR OPEN LIKE A HUGE MOUTH WHICH SWALLOWS THE FALCON LIKE A WHALE!**

"Who would that be? The First Order?" Master Galia asks.

Mace begins to grow worried and frustrated. If the First Order captures them now then any chance of reaching Skywalker and restoring the Jedi will be lost!

Anakin frowns. "I'm not sure. That looks more like a smugglers freighter to me. Still not any better though."

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Finn PLOPS into his seat, horrified.**

 **FINN: It's the First Order.**

 **REY: What do we do- there must be SOMETHING -**

 **Finn's mind races - then:**

 **FINN: You said poisonous gas -**

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan says.

 **REY: Yeah, but I fixed that -**

 **FINN: Can you unfix it?**

 **Rey stares at him - and gets his plan! They head off -**

"Let's hope this works." Master Mundi says. "We don't want to lose the map to Skywalker if the Jedi are to survive in the future."

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - DAY**

 **The GAS MASKS hanging in the lounge are GRABBED. Finn and Rey, gas masks on, quickly climb into the open grating area.**

 **REY: C'mon BB-8.**

 **They help BB-8 down, too: they both struggle like crazy, he weighs a TON.**

"Wow, imagine if that was you carrying R2 Master." Ahsoka says. Anakin winces. "No offense to R2... but he weighs a ton."

"I can imagine the sight already." Obi-Wan says with a grin.

 **FINN: I got it.**

 **REY: Oooh...**

 **FINN: I'm okay. BB-8 get off me...**

 **UNDER THE GRATING Finn pulls the grating over them as Rey works on the controls.**

 **REY You think this'll work on the Stormtroopers?**

 **FINN Yeah. Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins.**

"That's good to know." Anakin says with a nod.

 **LIGHTS COME ON! SOUND of the SHIP RAMP LOWERING! Finn PULLS THE GRATING CLOSED as he says:**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) Hurry!**

 **REY: I'm hurrying!**

"They better hurry if they want to seal the ship in time!" Obi-Wan says.

 **Suddenly the FALCON DOOR OPENS - AND HAN SOLO AND CHEWBACCA BOARD THE FALCON, weapons at the ready. PUSH IN ON THEM, ready for combat, operating silently, with hand signals only.**

"Chewbacca?!" Ahsoka exclaims in surprise. Anakin looks at her in confusion. "Who?"

"He's the wookie that helped me escape from the Trandoshans!" she replies, full of excitement.

Yoda let's off a chuckle. "Good to see the wookies, it is."

A few Jedi Masters nod in agreement, smiles on their faces. The wookies have always been great friends with the Jedi, being one of their most trusted allies outside of the Order. They knew immediately that they could trust these two newcomers on the screen.

 **HAN: Chewie, we're home.**

 **Han gives Chewie a nod to check out the ship. Chewie heads off one way, Han in another. The grating above LIFTS OFF - hands in surrender, they look up at Han, who's training his blaster on them, threatening. They're SCARED.**

"At least it isn't the First Order or any nasty gangs out there." Anakin remarks.

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Where are the others? Where's the pilot?**

 **REY: ...I'm the pilot...**

 **HAN: You?**

"Yeah that was my reaction to." Anakin said in agreement with Solo's disbelief. Ahsoka frowns at him. "Hey, lay off Master, I like her."

Anakin grins. "Sorry Snips."

 **Chewie MOAN-TALKS. Rey responds to him -**

 **REY: No, it's true: we're the only ones on board.**

 **FINN: You can understand that thing?**

 **HAN: And "that thing" can understand you too, so watch it. Come on outta there.**

Ahsoka laughs. "Kind of reminds me of how the other younglings with me felt about Chewie," she says with a smile on her face.

 **They climb up - BB-8 uses his magnetic arm to quickly pull himself out.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Where'd you get this ship?**

 **REY: Niima Outpost.**

 **HAN: Jakku?! That junkyard?**

 **FINN: Thank you! Junkyard!**

"Add Tatooine to that description!" Anakin exclaims.

 **HAN: (TO CHEWIE) Told ya we should've double-checked the Western Reaches! (TO REY) Who had it, Ducain?**

 **REY: I stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain.**

"This ship has seen a lot of owners." Master Tiin remarks.

"The average life of a smuggler Master." Anakin tells him.

 **HAN: Who stole it from me! Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good.**

 **Han walks away, takes in the ship: it's his again. Doesn't see that Rey is awed. His back to all of them, he smiles. Chewie responds as Han heads toward the cockpit.**

"That almost reminds me of you and the Twilight Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin shrugs. "Well, us pilots have to stick together. There's a certain bond between a ship and its owner."

"Right..." Obi-Wan says, giving him an awkward glance.

 **REY: This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?**

 **HAN: I used to be.**

 **FINN: Han Solo? The Rebellion General?**

 **REY: No, the smuggler!**

"How many names does this guy go by?" Ahsoka questions in surprise.

 **FINN: (TO CHEWIE) Wasn't he a war hero?!**

 **Chewie replies: "Yeah, I guess, kinda..."**

Ahsoka smiles. Definitely the same Chewbacca that she knew when they were on the run.

 **REY: This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs...!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - SAME**

 **Han enters the cockpit.**

 **HAN: Twelve! Fourteen.**

Anakin narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't believe it. No one's ever accomplished that, especially using some junk freighter like the Falcon."

Ahsoka smirks at him. "Jealous Skyguy?"

Anakin gaped at her. "What? Of course not Snips! You really think someone could do such a run?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Anything is possible."

 **A moment of private joy. Then he sees something that ANNOYS HIM:**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!**

 **Han moves to the corridor.**

Anakin shakes his head in disappointment. "Who does that?" he mutters, Ahsoka agreeing with him. "What do you mean Skywalker?" Master Mundi asks. "Putting a compressor puts to much stress on the hyperdrive, makes it unstable." Anakin tells him.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - DAY**

 **REY: Unkar Plutt did. I thought it was a mistake too, puts too much stress on THE HYPERDRIVE- HAN (OVERLAPPING HER) - Stress on the hyperdrive- (who is she? Then:)**

Anakin blinks in surprise. "Guess they agree with you." Obi-Wan points out.

 **HAN: Chewie, throw 'em in a pod, we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet.**

 **REY: Wait! No - we need your help!**

 **HAN: My help?**

 **REY: This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible!**

 **FINN: He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker.**

 **Yup: Han stops in his tracks.**

Everyone notices this with surprise. Who was this simple smuggler to know Luke Skywalker?

 **FINN: (CONT'D) You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him.**

 **The mention of Luke has really hit Han. He turns to Finn.**

 **HAN: Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke.**

"I have to wonder who he is." Anakin says.

"Something seems to be missing though. Everyone refers to this Jedi as 'Luke' Skywalker, not Anakin." Obi-Wan points out. Anakin fidgets uncomfortably.

"And what has happened in the years gone by? Rebellion?" Master Mundi says.

The Jedi can only worry about these questions and hope that the answers will be revealed in the holovid for good or worse...


	7. Chapter 7 - Rathtar's and Gangs

CHAPTER SEVEN: Rathtar's and Gangs

 **Suddenly: a distant, METALLIC KA-CHUNK!**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten LOOSE-**

The few Jedi in the room who knew what a Rathtar was blinked in surprise.

"Wait.. did he just say Rathtar?! You heard that right?" Anakin asked in bewilderment.

Master Fisto nods. "Apparently he did Skywalker."

 **Han hurries out - they all follow, (Chewie, Rey, Finn, then BB-8), Finn with WILD CONCERN:**

 **FINN: Wait - a what?! Did you just say Rathtars? Hey!**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP - HANGAR - DAY**

 **The Falcon is parked in this giant freighter's hangar. Han moves to a CONTROL PANEL, they all follow him.**

 **FINN: You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?**

 **HAN: I'm hauling Rathtars.**

"This guy is crazy." Anakin said, a few Masters nodding in agreement.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Some people are so ridiculous sometimes..."

Ahsoka looks at the screen and Anakin in confusion. What was a Rathtar?

 **On the CONTROL PANEL: IMAGES ON SCREENS FROM ALL AROUND THE SHIP. Including the EXTERIOR, where a TRANSPORT SHIP is LANDING ON THE FREIGHTER. Han is fearful.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang - they must've tracked us from Nantoon.**

"Oh great. More criminals." Anakin mutters, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather interact with Hondo then deal with this guy." Ahsoka says in amusment. Obi-Wan nods. "I concur Ahsoka."

 **Han heads off as:**

 **REY: What's a Rathtar?**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP - CARGO CONTAINER CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **Han leads our group down a LONG NARROW HALL lined with cargo containers.**

 **HAN: They're big and dangerous...**

 **FINN: Y'ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?!**

 **REY: No.**

 **FINN: Good.**

"Master? What is the Trillia Massacre?" Ahsoka asks. Anakin goes a little pale, remembering his reaction to reading that story.

"You don't want to know Ahsoka," he replies.

Ahsoka is surprised at the seriousness in his voice but shrugs it off. There were more important things to think about.

 **They turn a corner:**

 **HAN: I got three of 'em going to King Prana.**

 **FINN: THREE?! How'd you get them on board?**

 **HAN: I used to have a bigger crew.**

"Well that's comforting," Master Fisto remarks.

 **Chewie GROAN-TALKS, concurring. CUT TO: LOOKING UP AS A HATCH OPENS IN THE FLOOR. HAN AND CO. ARE THERE.**

 **HAN: Get below deck and stay there until I say so - don't even think about taking the Falcon.**

 **REY: What about BB-8?**

 **HAN: He stays with me - until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way.**

 **FINN: What about the Rathtars... where are you keeping them?**

 **A TERRIFYING BAM: a GROTESQUE RATHTAR GIANT TONGUE SLAMS into the CARGO CONTAINER window behind Finn, whose heart stops.**

Ahsoka jumps in surprise and disgust, the other Jedi in the room sharing similar reactions at the sight of the beasts tongue on that window.

 **HAN: There's one.**

 **REY: What are you gonna do?**

 **HAN: Same thing I always do: talk my way out of it.**

 **(CHEWIE MOAN-TALKS)**

Ahsoka laughs, understanding what Chewbacca was saying.

"What'd he say Snips?" Anakin asks.

"He said that he can't talk his way out of it to save his life." Ahsoka grins in amusement, Anakin shaking his head in exasperation. Yoda chuckles in amusement.

 **HAN: Yes, I do. Every time.**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP - NARROW CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **A PORTAL opens. The GUAVIAN DEATH GANG enters. One man in a SUIT (BALA-TIK), and five SECURITY SOLDIERS in badass UNIFORMS with ROUND-FACE HELMETS. They turn into and stop at one end of the corridor. Han, Chewie and BB-8 forty feet away in the middle of the long hall.**

 **BALA-TIK: Han Solo. You are a dead man.**

"Someone isn't happy." Obi-Wan says with a raised eyebrow.

 **Han smiles innocently, friendly. BB-8 nervously looks back and forth at the gang, and Han.**

 **HAN: Bala-Tik. What's the problem?**

 **BALA-TIK: The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job.**

Anakin whistles. That's a lot of money.

 **INTERCUT WITH: INT. CARGO SHIP - BELOW FLOOR GRATING - DAY**

 **They look up, trying to get a view.**

 **REY: Can you see them?**

 **FINN: No.**

 **They start crawling down the crawl space.**

 **BALA-TIK: I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub.**

 **HAN: You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long've we known each other?**

"Stalling. An effective method in some cases." Master Mundi says.

"This could be interesting." Obi-Wan says, a slight upturn on his lips from amusement.

 **Rey and Finn arrive under the gang. They WHISPER:**

 **REY: They have blasters...**

 **FINN: A lot of 'em.**

 **We RISE THROUGH THE FLOOR to see the GANG and Han and company in the distance.**

 **BALA-TIK: The question is how much longer will we know each other? Not long. We want our money back now.**

"Well not in this case. That guy is out for blood." Anakin says.

"I think he could work this is with the right arrangements," Obi-Wan tells Anakin with a frown.

Anakin scoffs. "Yeah well Han isn't the "Great Negotiator" so it's not going to work."

"Oh do hush Anakin you never know what could happen." Obi-Wan responds. Ahsoka rolls her eyes at the banter between the two.

 **HAN: Ya think hunting Rathtar's is cheap? I spent that money.**

 **BALA-TIK: Kanjiklub wants their investment back, too.**

 **HAN: I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!**

 **BALA-TIK: Tell that to Kanjiklub.**

 **The SOUND of a PORTAL OPENING. Han's face GOES WHITE as he turns to the OTHER END OF THE CORRIDOR, where KANJIKLUB MEMBERS APPEAR. A GANG in a MEDIEVAL BANDITO style. Han smiles uncomfortably at the Kanjiklub members. Its LEADER, TASU LEECH, out front. Han tries to play it off:**

"Yeah, he's definitely toast!" Anakin says in amusement. He kind of likes Han Solo, he's funny. Obi-Wan sighs in defeat.

"Very well Anakin. I admit this doesn't look too good," he admits. Anakin smiles victoriously.

 **HAN: Tasu Leech. Good to see you.**

 **Tasu speaks an alien language, we SUBTITLE: TASU LEECH Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you.**

 **Tasu COCKS HIS WEAPON, there for blood. BB-8 is nervous. Finn and Rey react to the sounds of the new gang - start CRAWLING BACK the other way to see them.**

"I do hope they manage to escape with the droid intact." Master Tiin says worriedly.

 **HAN: Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?**

 **BALA-TIK: Yeah.**

 **TASU LEECH: Twice!**

 **Han spins around in fearful surprise, counting the shipments with his hand, while Chewie nods in embarrassment.**

Anakin laughs. "Once again, he's dead! So dead!"

Ahsoka snickers at the reaction Chewbacca gives. How she enjoyed the company of that wookie.

Mace frowns. "How can you laugh at a moment like this?"

 **HAN: What was the second time?**

 **BALA-TIK: Your game is old. There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle.**

 **TASU LEECH: Nowhere left for you to hide.**

 **BALA-TIK: That BB unit... the First Order is looking for one just like it. And two fugitives.**

Everyone holds their breath. Anakin stops laughing now, realizing that the situation just got a whole lot worse.

"That's not good..." he mutters.

"They must have put a bounty on the three of them, which paints them as a target to the rest of the galaxy." Plo Koon surmises gravely.

 **Finn and Rey SUDDENLY STOP CRAWLING, tense. BB-8 hides behind Han's leg. PUSH IN ON Han as he realizes: Finn and Rey are in real trouble.**

 **HAN: First I've heard of it.**

 **Below the grating, Finn and Rey look at each other, afraid. Above, another Kanjiklubber says (SUBTITLED):**

 **RAZOO QIN-FEE: Search the freighter.**

"Let's hope they can pull off another daring escape," Obi-Wan says.

 **One of the Kanjiklubbers begins moving down the corridor, AIMING A FLASHLIGHT DOWN BELOW, searching for: FINN AND REY, in a QUIET PANIC BELOW: THEY START CRAWLING FAST in the opposite direction they came. Rey crawls off fast, Finn follows. They quickly arrive at a JUNCTION BOX AREA, Rey looking at the controls.**

 **REY: Wait wait wait wait. If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!**

 **FINN: Close the blast doors from here?**

 **REY: Resetting the fuses should do it.**

"That's a good idea. They just have to make sure the set the correct fuses." Anakin says, nodding in agreement with the plan.

"Hopefully they reset the correct fuses..." Ahsoka mutters.

 **Rey begins RESETTING the FUSES, SPARKS shooting from them as they do. Finn quickly joins in. Rey and Finn FINISH resetting the fuses boxes. Rey smiles optimistically. Finn looks hopeful too.**

 **DOWN AN EMPTY ROW OF LARGE CONTAINERS, which OPEN - and a GIANT RATHTAR - an ENORMOUS, FIERCE AND RAVENOUS LAND OCTOPUS - SLITHERS OUT OF ITS CAGE!**

Anakin and Obi-Wan shake their heads in disappointment. The fools!

"Well, the plan failed." Master Koon said.

"I'd rather face down a full hallway of men pointing blasters at me, then face down three angry Rathtars." Master Fisto says, shivering at the thought of it.

Ahsoka pales a little bit. "Those don't look very nice..."

 **BACK UP TOP as BANKS OF LIGHTS BEGIN GOING OFF, ONE BY ONE. The GANGS look around. Han's eyes go wide - he gets it - and it's bad. QUIETLY:**

 **HAN: ... I got a bad feeling about this...**

"Hey, how many times have we said that?" Anakin wondered.

"too many, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan replies.

 **Suddenly all the LIGHTS COME ON AGAIN - even down below, where Rey realizes it hasn't gone as planned.**

 **REY: Oh no.**

 **FINN: Oh no, what?**

 **REY: (PALE) Wrong fuses.**

"You think?" Anakin says in irritation and worry.

 **IN ANOTHER CORRIDOR, BACK WITH THE GANGS:**

 **BALA-TIK: Kill them! And take the droid!**

 **The gangs AIM THEIR WEAPONS JUST AS A RATHTAR APPEARS BEHIND THE GUAVIAN DEATH GANG, GRABBING TWO MEMBERS! THE OTHERS SCREAM AND RUN! The gang FIRES BACK - BLASTS FLY!**

Ahsoka was surprised and shocked. Those things were hideous! Even the predators back home on Shili weren't as grotesque as those monsters!

"Oh... so much worse!" Anakin groans.

A few Jedi shiver at the sight of those violent creatures on screen.

 **Han and Chewie react, flinching - then turn to Kanjiklub as a RATHTAR APPEARS BEHIND THEM, ROARING DEAFENINGLY! The Gang turns - others run, FIRE AT IT.**

"Why do people never run?" Ahsoka asks.

 **INT. CARGO SHIP CORRIDOR A - DAY**

 **Han, Chewie and BB-8 race down the hall - A MEMBER OF THE KANJIKLUB GANG comes around the corner. Han PUNCHES him with one blow, throws him toward the Rathtar. They keep running as the Rathtar chews on the gang member.**

Lots of the Jedi flinch at the sight of the man being eaten alive by the Rathtar. Being in war, they've seen horrifying things in life: limbs lost, scars from explosions, heck, they've witnessed zombie Geonosians!

"I'd rather take on those undead bugs on Geonosis than face that!" Obi-Wan exclaims. Anakin nods quickly in agreement.

 **INT. CARGO SHIP - BELOW FLOOR GRATING - DAY**

 **Rey and Finn hurriedly crawl through the space below decks.**

 **FINN: This was a mistake!**

 **REY: Huge!**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP CORRIDOR A - DAY**

 **Two Guavian Death Gang members run through the ship - passing Tasu Leech, who sees another Kanjiklub member down the corridor - who gets GRABBED BY A TENTACLE! Tasu tries to help him, but he gets PULLED UP AND AWAY! Tasu hears a distant terror-scream of a Rathtar, and runs the other way.**

Anakin tries to cover Ahsoka's eyes, but she slaps his hand away with a glare.

 **Other Kanjiklub members YELL at him to avoid that direction - they all turn a corner - a RATHTAR IS THERE AND GRABS THE TWO OTHERS! Tasu FIRES at the beast and RUNS OFF - and we land on a FLOOR HATCH, which opens. Rey and Finn climb out, quickly. They turn a corridor -**

 **REY: What do they look like?**

 **Another corner - and GANG MEMBERS ARE BATTLING A HORRIBLE RATHTAR!**

"There's one." Anakin says dumbly.

 **Rey COVERS HER MOUTH.**

 **FINN: They look like that.**

 **Finn yanks her away. They race around another corner - a RATHTAR IS THERE!**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) This way!**

 **REY: Are you sure?**

 **They scream and run off - but Finn is GRABBED, PULLED AWAY FAST!**

Some of the Jedi in the room gasp in surprise. Even Mace lets off a small flinch, though it is barely noticeable.

"Oh come on, Finn can't die! That's a horrible way to go!" Anakin exclaims.

"Even those eels were preferable." Master Fisto says. Anakin stares at him in bewilderment, causing Kit to shrug in response.

 **REY: (CONT'D) FINN!**

 **But the Rathtar's fast and TURNS A CORNER, losing Rey -**

 **FINN: REY!**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP CORRIDOR E - DAY**

 **TIGHT ON FINN as he's being yanked down the hall, SCREAMING as he struggles to get loose! Rey turns the corner - Finn is gone - nowhere to be seen.**

 **REY: FINN!**

 **Without Finn, she is instantly distraught - then she realizes: SHE'S JUST PASSED A CONTROL PANEL! Her eyes light up as she moves to it: a BANK OF VIDEO MONITORS OF THE SHIP - and there's Finn, being dragged by a Rathtar toward an OPEN BLAST DOOR.**

"Come on, close the door..." Anakin mutters.

 **Rey's hand on the button, she waits... then SLAMS THE BUTTON!**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP CORRIDOR B - DAY**

 **The BLAST DOOR INSTANTLY CLOSES ON ONE OF THE RATHTAR'S TENTACLES! It SCREAMS IN PAIN, ITS SEVERED TENTACLE STILL WRAPPED AROUND FINN'S LEG! Finn scrambles up, desperately shaking the sticky tentacle off his leg! Rey arrives, runs to Finn, beaming to see him alive - he is adrenaline-rushed, in shock:**

A few Jedi smile in relief. They actually liked Finn overall as a person. It was good to see that he would survive that event.

"Thank the Force." Obi-Wan says. Yoda nods.

 **REY: Finn!**

 **FINN: It had me! But the door-!**

 **REY: That was lucky!**

"If that were you Master, I would have demanded a thank you." Anakin said, returning to his amused self after the initial shock of the Rathtars had passed. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"They are still in the middle of a life-threatening moment you know." Obi-Wan replied.

 **ANOTHER CORRIDOR - Finn and Rey run towards the Falcon.**

 **INT. CARGO SHIP CORRIDOR D - DAY**

 **Han, Chewie and BB-8 take cover, Han exchanging BLASTER FIRE with GANG MEMBERS AT THE OTHER END OF THE HALL.**

 **HAN: I got the door. Cover us!**

 **Chewie GROAN-AGREES. Chewie FIRES DOWN THE HALL as Han CROSSES THE CORRIDOR, BB-8 following nervously. As Chewie exchanges blaster fire, Han works the controls.**

"Wonder how long it'll take that old man to open up the doors." Anakin says.

 **THE HATCH OPENS (FALCON in the distance) - just as CHEWIE IS HIT IN THE SHOULDER BY ENEMY FIRE! He goes down with a LOUD GROAN!**

Ahsoka gasps in worry. She liked Chewie very much as a friend! She hated the idea of him getting hurt!

 **HAN: Chewie! You okay?**

 **Han GRABS CHEWIE'S BOWCASTER, FIRES at the Gang member, who goes back flying!**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) (looks at bowcaster) Wow. Come on! Come on!**

Ahsoka smiles in relief. Meanwhile Anakin was gaping at the power behind Chewbacca's bowcaster.

"Wow! That bowcaster does some damage!" he exclaims.

"Take pride in their weapons, the Wookie do." Yoda tells him.

"So uncivilized..." Obi-Wan says with a shake of his head.

 **INT. CARGO SHIP HANGAR - DAY**

 **Run with Finn and Rey as they turn into the hangar, toward the Falcon. Han helps WOUNDED CHEWIE up the ramp, sees them.**

 **REY: Han!**

 **Finn and Rey race past BB-8 - as they go up the ramp, Han says to Rey:**

 **HAN: You, close the door behind us! (TO FINN) You take care of Chewie!**

 **Han and Rey race up the ramp as Finn heads up with Chewie, who SCREAMS WILDLY IN PAIN!**

"What do those gang members use in their blasters?" Ahsoka asks with worry. She knew Chewbacca as someone strong who could handle a lot of pain. Granted he wasn't shot by a blaster when she was with him, but still.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Han stands at the navicomputer, hitting switches. Rey enters fast, moves past him to Chewie's seat.**

 **HAN: Hey, where are you going?**

 **REY: Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too - if we don't prime that we're not going anywhere.**

Anakin shakes his head in annoyance. "What kind of guy does that? This Unkar Plutt doesn't know how to do anything right with a ship!" he exclaims.

 **HAN: I hate that guy.**

 **Han sits as, Rey hitting buttons:**

 **REY: And you could use a co-pilot.**

 **HAN: I got one, he's back there.**

 **IN THE LOUNGE, CHEWIE IS IN PAIN -**

Anakin shakes his head. "Yeah he isn't going anywhere."

Ahsoka frowns at him. "Don't say that about Chewie! He's a great guy!"

Anakin raises his hands in surrender. "I was't bad-mouthing him! I swear!"

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Han and Rey in the seats:**

 **HAN: Watch the thrust, we're goin' out of here at lightspeed -**

Anakin suddenly coughs in surprise. "Wait, what!?"

A few of the other Jedi are shocked as well.

"Did he just say they were escaping the hanger... through lightspeed?" Master Koon asks in bewilderment.

"This guy is insane!" Obi-Wan exclaims.

 **REY: (SHOCKED) From inside the hangar? Is that even possible?**

 **HAN: I never ask that question until after I've done it.**

"It's a wonder he's still alive." Ahsoka remarks.

 **A RATHTAR JUMPS ONTO THE WINDSHIELD - REY SCREAMS! Its GIANT MOUTH CHEWING AT THE GLASS! Han works the controls:**

A few Jedi shiver in disgust again.

 **HAN: (CONT'D) This is not how I thought this day was gonna go - angle the shields - Hang on back there!**

 **IN THE LOUNGE, Chewie is in pain - Finn going through a first aid kit - the ship is HIT again -**

 **FINN (HUGE PROBLEM) No problem!**

"Wait a minute, did he just pull out a training remote?!" Ahsoka asks in surprise.

"Why would a training remote be on that bucket of bolts?" Obi-Wan asks in confusion.

Yoda frowns. "Know's Skywalker, Solo does. Perhaps journeyed together on the Falcon while training, he did." he theorizes.

 **INT. CARGO SHIP - HANGAR - DAY**

 **Three GANG MEMBERS race out here and FIRE AT THE FALCON - hitting FUEL LINES, BLASTING THE SHIP HARD! The ship is hit.**

"They better get out of there before those blasts cripple the engines." Anakin says worriedly.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **HAN: Come on baby, don't let me down!**

 **He hits a switch - but NOTHING.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) What?!**

 **But Rey reaches over, hits a switch, matter-of-factly.**

 **REY: Compressor.**

"Honestly, what was going on through that junker's mind when he modified this piece of junk?" Anakin says in irritation.

 **Han doesn't like it but she's right - he hits the switch again and the HYPERDRIVE FIRES! The hangar is FILLED WITH LIGHTSPEED BLAST as the ATTACKING GANG MEMBERS ARE BLASTED BACK LIKE DRY LEAVES. In the cockpit the RATHTAR RIPS AWAY as THE STARS STRETCH LIKE ELASTIC and we CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CARGO SHIP - DAY**

 **Camera ROTATES as the Falcon DISAPPEARS IN A STREAK, leaving the cargo ship behind.**

They all sit there in pleasantly surprised silence. "I'm surprised that even worked." Anakin says.

Mace nods, a rare smile on his face. "Hopefully they'll be able to get to the Resistance and locate Skywalker." Mace says anxiously.

 **INT. CARGO SHIP - DAY**

 **PUSH IN on a HANGAR DOOR where Bala-Tik arrives at the window, SEETHING. Makes a CALL:**

 **BALA-TIK: Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want. And it's aboard the Millennium Falcon.**

A few of the Jedi scowl at the gang member.

"There's always someone looking to make a profit." Anakin mutters in annoyance.

The Jedi continue the film, hoping that the First Order doesn't capture them before Han, Rey, Finn, and Chewie get BB-8 back to the Resistance base..


	8. Chapter 8 - Snoke

CHAPTER EIGHT: Snoke

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **A pair of TIE fighters roar towards a magnificent PLANET, frozen WHITE. This is the STARKILLER BASE, a natural planet that has been hacked and modified into something sinister.**

All of the Jedi gape at the planet weapon in shock, as well as fear.

"What... what is that!?" Master Mundi says in barely concealed horror.

"it's... some kind of weapon! How is that even possible!?" Anakin says in shock. "Something like that should take decades, maybe centuries to build!"

Mace fumes. How could the Sith have become so powerful under their very nose?! It shouldn't have been possible! They've been in control for over a thousand years! The idea of the Jedi being gone in this holovid is absurd, blasphemy!

"Something that large... could destroy a planet!" Master Ti says fearfully. Yoda nods sadly.

"Blinded we have become..." he murmurs.

 **Over this we HEAR a DEEP, almost SOOTHING VOICE. A voice very much in control, of power:**

 **SNOKE (V.O.) The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance...**

Everyone stiffens. That voice had to belong to the Sith Lord! Mace narrows his eyes, determined to discover who this Sith truly is.

 **INT. STARKILLER PLANET - ASSEMBLY ROOM - NIGHT**

 **KYLO REN and General Hux in a dark space, looking UPWARD at someone addressing them. We're in a massive and dark ASSEMBLY ROOM. Hundreds of DESKS in a stadium arc, focused on a platform where we see SUPREME LEADER SNOKE. Not entirely human, at nearly twenty-five feet tall. All of him a STONY GREY. Old, wounded, fragile and powerful, all at the same time.**

Everyone gapes at the size of him. His whole demeanor just screams power. He had to be at least 25 feet tall!

"Who... I've never seen someone so huge!" Obi-Wan exclaims.

Ahsoka shivers. She feels it, and they all seem to feel it as well. Snoke's appearance on the screen has suddenly made the room feel a lot darker, and colder. Even in the Jedi Temple itself, the Darkness seems to overtake the light!

"It's as if the Dark Side itself has taken form..." Master Fisto says.

 **SNOKE: ... Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for th-**

 **SNOKE: General!**

 **Snoke stands up, briefly blocking the light, which makes him appear massive and dangerous. General Hux looks up at him with shame seen in his eyes, though his expression remains stony.**

A few of the Council members flinch, feeling very small compared to Snoke.

Anakin shivers at the feeling he gets from this figure. It doesn't feel as cold or powerful in the dark side as the Son from Mortis of course, but this Snoke might as well be. Never before had he felt such power radiating from anyone.

Yoda regards Snoke with a frown. If it truly was Skywalker's destiny to defeat the Sith, even he in all his wisdom had to wonder how he would face such an individual. Yoda's perceptiveness in the force is allowing him to know that Snoke is old and powerful, mostly like born long before even their current time right now.

 **SNOKE: Our strategy must now change.**

 **GENERAL HUX: The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic.**

"No! They can't!" Mace exclaims angrily. Mace actually has a secret love for the Republic. It means civilization, a place to live, the very fabric alongside the Jedi that keeps everyone together. Without the Republic there is nothing!

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are all in shock, as well as the rest of the Jedi. Is this how the Jedi were eliminated? By this planet killing weapon?

Yoda lowers his head in sadness. They had failed.

 **GENERAL HUX: Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker.**

 **Snoke considers. Almost seems to die for a moment. Then:**

 **SNOKE: Go. Oversee preparations.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Yes, Supreme Leader.**

Everyone feels defeated. There's nothing they can do to stop this from happening. How can someone even destroy a weapon so large?

 **General Hux, proud, cocksure, exits. Kylo Ren watches him go. Snoke SITS. A new intimacy in his voice.**

 **SNOKE: There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?**

 **KYLO REN: Yes.**

An awakening? Yoda listens closely, trying to understand what the Awakening is. Is it perhaps Skywalker's power growing to enable him to defeat Snoke and bring balance to the force? Or is it the girl Rey...

 **SNOKE: There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo.**

"The smuggler?!" Anakin says with surprise. "How did that happen?"

Mace however is furious. That no-good smuggler birthed a menace to the galaxy!

"Kylo Ren's emotional attachment to Solo no doubt caused him to turn to the Dark Side. Did Luke Skywalker's Jedi not understand this principle?!" Mace exclaims.

Yoda, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan frown in concern. Anakin more in annoyance. He knew Mace never liked him from the start, yet he's just straight out badmouthing is namesake right in front of him!

 **Kylo Ren reacts with subtle, but real, surprise.**

 **KYLO REN: He means nothing to me.**

 **SNOKE: Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test.**

"The Knights of Ren? I thought there to be only two Sith." Master Mundi says in confusion. Yoda closes his eyes in thought.

"Hmm. Perhaps not Sith, Leader Snoke and the Knights of Ren are, but instead follow the Dark Side, their own group, they are." he theorizes.

 **KYLO REN: (STEELY RESOLVE) By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.**

 **SNOKE: We shall see. We shall see.**

 **A gentle, satisfied nod from Snoke, and Kylo Ren, obsessed, filled up, exits. Snoke watches him disappear, a grotesque evil SMILE growing - as he DISINTEGRATES - Snoke has been a HOLOGRAM all along.**

"So he's a hologram..." Obi-Wan murmurs.

"Probably mean's he isn't some giant, which is one positive about him." Anakin says, trying to lighten the mood.

"A hologram he may be, but more powerful than this Council he is, I fear." Yoda says worriedly.

All of the Jedi in the room, no matter how much they try to remain in control of their emotions, are afraid, even Yoda. They are afraid of this planet killing weapons, and of the power which was felt from Supreme Leader Snoke...


	9. Chapter 9 - Maz Kanata and the Jedi

CHAPTER NINE: Maz Kanata and the Jedi

 **EXT. LIGHTSPEED SPACE - DAY**

 **RACING with the Falcon through the STRINGLIGHT of lightspeed.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

 **CHAOS: INTERCUT between the COCKPIT where Han and Rey pilot, ALARMS SOUNDING, problems everywhere, and the LOUNGE where CHEWIE YELPS as Finn nervously works to BANDAGE HIS SHOULDER. SPARKS!**

"Well this doesn't look good! How is that piece of junk still working?" Anakin exclaims.

"Anakin, you pride yourself on being a great pilot and a great mechanic I'm sure you could fix that." Obi-Wan tells him.

"Yeah, but they aren't me!" Anakin says, gesturing to the screen. Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

 **HAN: Electrical overload!**

 **REY: I can fix that!**

 **HAN: The coolant's leaking!**

 **REY: Try transferring auxiliary power to the secondary tank-**

 **HAN: - Secondary tank, I got it!**

Anakin nods along with what they're saying. From what he's seen he's secretly impressed that they aren't too bad mechanics themselves, so he'd put them at an apprentice level to him if he were teach them more.

 **INT. LOUNGE:**

 **CHEWIE HOWLS IN PAIN! Finn hangs in there, wraps a bandage on Chewie's shoulder: Chewie ROARS. BB-8 scurries off.**

 **FINN: Chewie, come on! I need help with this giant hairy thing! Stop moving! Chewie!**

 **INT. FALCON COCKPIT:**

 **HAN: You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!**

"Yeah, I highly doubt that Finn could even put a scratch on Chewie." Anakin says.

"Definitely not." Master Fisto agrees.

 **INT. LOUNGE:**

 **As Finn struggles to bandage the Wookiee:**

 **FINN: Hurt him?! He almost killed me six times!**

 **(Chewie GRABS HIM by the collar, ROARS)**

 **FINN: Which is fine.**

Ahsoka shakes her head in amusement, while Yoda chuckles at the Wookiee.

 **INT. FALCON COCKPIT:**

 **HAN: This hyperdrive blows there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems.**

"That doesn't sound very preferable." Obi-Wan says worriedly. Anakin nods. "No it wouldn't. I think that dumb compressor is what's causing this damage."

 **Han at the controls when all the alarms STOP. Rey, satisfied, sits in the co-pilot seat. Han is confused.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) What'd you do?**

 **REY: I by-passed the compressor.**

"There you go! Why would someone put that there in the first place? It's an embarrassment to their technical skills!" Anakin says, feeling irritated by the stupidity of this Unkar Plutt.

 **He looks at her. A little, appreciative laugh. Han exits, walking past BB-8. HAN Move, Ball.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - DAY**

 **Han kneels at Chewie, who lies awake but recovering. Han checks his friend's wound with care. Chewie MOAN-TALKS.**

 **HAN: Nah, don't say that, you did great. Just rest.**

"Chewbacca seems like such an adorable person right now, it's so funny!" Ahsoka exclaims.

 **Han turns to Finn, who sits at the HOLOCHESS set, BB-8 beside him. This is awkward for Han, but dang, he means it:**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Good job, kid. And thanks.**

 **FINN: You're welcome.**

 **Finn has accidentally hit a button on the chess set, and the PIECES appear, looking up at Finn, curiously. The pieces start to FIGHT as Finn fiddles with the controls, trying to turn it off.**

 **HAN: So, fugitives, huh?**

 **REY: The First Order wants the map. Finn is with the Resistance... (SHRUGS) ... I'm just a scavenger.**

 **Han gives Finn a skeptical once-over as Finn finally manages to TURN THE CHESS SET OFF as Rey enters. Han looks to BB-8.**

"He doesn't believe he's Resistance for one second!" Anakin exclaims in amusement.

"He's not very good at lying is he?" Obi-Wan says.

 **HAN: Let's see whatcha got.**

 **REY: (TO BB-8) Go ahead.**

 **BB-8 rolls forward - and suddenly PROJECTS A HOLOGRAPHIC MAP, FILLING THE ROOM. PLANETS, STARS, SYSTEMS. They all react. Chewie sits to look up. Han moves through stars, becomes reflective.**

The Jedi all study the map intently, looking at the line that leads to one of the planet's. This was the clue they needed to find Skywalker's hiding place and get his help.

Anakin frowns. "That's not a complete map…"

Plo Koon nods in agreement. "I don't believe it is. Something in it seems to be missing."

 **HAN: This map's not complete. It's just a piece. Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him.**

 **REY: Why'd he leave?**

 **HAN: He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy, an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible... He walked away from everything.**

Everyone thinks about what happened sadly. So it was one of their own that destroyed the Jedi. Yoda lowers his head sadly. The burden of all Masters was to let go of the one's that you trained. Yet he didn't just lose an apprentice, he lost everything. Yoda couldn't imagine how it felt.

Mace is angry. This.. Kylo Ren was apprentice to Skywalker himself, yet he gave it all up for a selfish conquest for power, destroying all of the Jedi! No doubt because of the attachments he had to his father being used against him.

 **FINN: Do you know what happened to him?**

 **HAN: There're a lot of rumors. Stories. The people who knew him the best think he went looking for the first Jedi temple.**

"The first Jedi Temple?" Master Ti asks in amazement. "I thought it was lost to us!"

"Are we sure that he really found the first Temple?" Mace asks skeptically. Master Mundi frowns. "I'm not sure how he would have found the Jedi's birthplace. It's been lost for thousands of years.

"Hmm. Perhaps he has, perhaps not found it. Ancient, the Temple is. Only seen it through brief images and text have I. The planet's name, Ahch-To it is." Yoda says in thought.

 **REY: The Jedi were real?**

 **HAN: I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo - magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light. (BEAT) 'Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true.**

Everyone listens to his story sadly. He idea that the Jedi are reduced to me children's stories breaks their hearts, and they just can't believe it.

Some of the Jedi frown though. If Han Solo knew Luke Skywalker, why would he believe the Force to be nonsense? Something isn't adding up.

Yoda believes there's something missing. Solo said that Luke was training a NEW generation of Jedi… were they wiped out even before that?

 **An alarm rings on the control station, prompting Han to toggle some switches. BB-8 cuts off the hologram. Chewie rises and moans to Han, but Han motions for Chewie to lay back DOWN:**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) No, you rest. (To Rey and Finn) You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home. This is our stop.**

"Hopefully this friend can get them to the Resistance." Master Tiin says.

 **Han leaves towards the cockpit, Rey and Finn following.**

 **EXT. LIGHTSPEED TO SPACE - DAY**

 **BEHIND THE FALCON as it DROPS OUT OF LIGHTSPEED, revealing a BEAUTIFUL GREEN PLANET ahead, TAKODANA.**

"Wow, that's a pretty nice looking planet." Anakin says.

"I wonder what the water and oceans there are like?" Master Fisto wonders.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Han pilots. Finn and BB-8 beside him, Rey as co-pilot. Han notices Rey looking out the windshield, almost in tears.**

 **REY: (QUIETLY) ... I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy...**

 **Han watches her - sees a vulnerability that touches him.**

Anakin feels a little sad for her. He knows the feeling all to well. It was amazing when he first saw Coruscant for the first time, but once he saw Naboo after, it was the first bit of green he'd ever seen, living on Tatooine for all of his life.

 **EXT. TAKODANA PLANET - DAY**

 **The Falcon CRESTS OVER an ENDLESS GREEN FOREST TO REVEAL a CASTLE on a picturesque LAKE. The Falcon lands near the castle, among dozens of WORN, smallish freighters.**

 **EXT. LANDING PAD - NEAR MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY**

 **Rey steps off the Falcon, UP TO CAMERA, BB-8 at her side. She takes in the towering stone CASTLE, FOREST to one side, LAKE to the other. Serene, beautiful, all new to her.**

Anakin studies the view in amazement. It's quite a beautiful place, so much better than the dustball

Jakku.

"Almost reminds me of Naboo Master." Anakin says. Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - DAY**

 **From BLACKNESS: a storage unit opens. Han rummages, retrieving old BLASTERS. Finn arrives behind him, concerned.**

 **FINN: Hey, Solo - I'm not sure what we're walking into here -**

 **HAN: D'you just call me "Solo"?**

 **FINN: Sorry. Han- Mr. Solo. You should know, I'm a big deal in the Resistance. Which puts a real target on my back. Are there any conspirators here? First Order sympathizers?**

 **HAN: Listen big deal, you've got another problem. Women always figure out the truth.**

Anakin snickers in amusement while Ahsoka, Master Galia and Master Ti nod in agreement.

 **Hands him a BLASTER.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Always.**

 **Han walks off. Finn watches him go, wracked with guilt.**

"Oh he is so gonna get it when she finds out." Ahsoka says.

"How much damage do you think she'll do?" Anakin asks her. She thinks for a moment. "She'll probably beat him with her quarterstaff again."

"I think she'll yell at him, then beat him with her staff." Anakin says.

Obi-Wan shakes his head in exasperation.

 **EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY**

 **Han hands Rey a blaster pistol as she stands at looks at the castle.**

 **HAN: You might need this.**

 **REY: I think I can handle myself.**

 **HAN: I know you do. That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it.**

 **Rey picks it up. Grips it.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) You know how to use one of these?**

 **REY: Yeah, you pull the trigger.**

Obi-Wan shakes his head in disappointment. "Such an uncivilizated weapon. I'd rather use the staff that she carries with her."

"Well, I think I could do alright with a blaster if it came to it." Anakin said. Obi-Wan stares at him, unamused. "No Padawan of mine is going to be using such a device."

"Don't worry, your Padawan won't be using one." Anakin reassures him. Obi-Wan nods in satisfaction before Anakin grins. "But your FORMER Padawan will!"

Obi-Wan sighs in annoyance while Ahsoka giggles.

 **HAN: There's a little bit more to it than that. You got a lot to learn. You got a name?**

 **REY: Rey.**

 **HAN: Rey. I've been thinkin' about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon.**

"It's still a large hunk of junk." Anakin says. Ahsoka lightly punches him in the shoulder. "Oh stop it Skyguy, they can make it work."

He shrugs.

 **REY: Are you offering me a job?**

 **HAN: I wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much.**

 **REY: You're offering me a job.**

 **HAN: I'm thinking about it.**

"From scavenger to smuggler." Obi-Wan remarks.

 **Rey wants to say yes. But something stops her. A line she can't cross.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Well?**

 **REY: If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home.**

 **Han looks at her, questioningly.**

 **HAN: Jakku?**

 **Rey looks off, in thought.**

 **REY: (BEAT) I've already been away too long.**

Anakin feels kind of bad for her. He understands her position, yet her's is probably a little bit worse than his. He had his mom for his whole life while stuck on Tatooine. Rey never had anyone to comfort her, or help her out in any way.

 **HAN: (TO CHEWIE) Chewie, check out the ship as best you can.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) It's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you.**

"Chewbacca agrees with me!" Ahsoka said with a grin.

Anakin shrugs. "She's not bad for a scavenger."

Obi-Wan shakes his head.

 **Han heads off. HOLD on Rey.**

 **EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY**

 **Han walks them to the castle.**

 **FINN: Solo, why are we here again?**

 **HAN: To get your droid on a clean ship.**

 **REY: Clean?**

 **HAN: Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet.**

"Yeah, he's probably right. That freighter looked pretty beat up." Anakin observes.

"It was a large freighter though for sure." Ahsoka says.

"Probably would need some sort of device to hide their signal." Master Fisto says.

 **FINN: We can trust her, right?**

 **HAN: Relax, kid. She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare...**

 **REY AND FINN: At what?**

 **HAN: Any of it.**

"A thousand years? Huh. Pretty impressive for someone's age. I've never heard of this Maz." Obi-Wan says.

"Neither have I." Master Mundi says. "Although that is probably due to the fact that she runs a cantina, out of the way of our focus."

Nobody notices Yoda's amused and excited grin that is unbefitting of the Jedi Master.

 **The door opens. Music. Madness. And...**

 **INT. MAZ'S CASTLE - MAIN ROOM - DAY**

 **We ENTER THE LOUD, CROWDED MESS of a hall - PUSHING PAST a room full of rough and odd ALIENS AND HUMANS, who gamble, drink, scheme, negotiate, argue -**

"Quite a cantina there." Anakin remarks.

"We've been to so many cantina's Master." Ahsoka tells him.

"Yeah, but this one actually seems like a really nice place." he says.

 **\- until we end up on the BACK of a tiny, thousand year-old, four foot tall ALIEN, who suddenly STARTS, as if SENSING something - the Alien TURNS TO US: she is FEMALE, wearing large ADJUSTABLE GOGGLES. This is MAZ KANATA.**

 **MAZ: Han Solo!**

 **Everyone turns to look. It's ALL QUIET in here.**

Yoda suddenly starts to laugh out in delight, surprising everyone in the room. He bangs his gimmer stick on the ground a few times in amusement, and shakes his head. (Similar to his laugh in TLJ)

"Master... are you ok?" Mace asks in concern.

"Know Maz Kanata I do. Amusing she is hm hm hm!" Yoda's expression reads one of pure delight, something that many of the Council members haven't seen in a very long times. It brings a smile to everyone's face, even Master Windu's.

 **HAN: (Sotto) Oh boy. (Louder, waving) Hey, Maz!**

"Well he certainly has everyone's attention." Anakin says in amusement.

"Yes, imagine if Hondo was there." Obi-Wan says.

 **NOISE returns. Maz walks to them, pushes someone away.**

 **MAZ: Where's my boyfriend?**

 **HAN: Chewie's working on the Falcon.**

Ahsoka and a few other's gape in surprise while Yoda starts to crack up again.

Chewie, Chewbacca, the huge 8 foot tall Wookie, is the boy friend of a 4 foot tall thousand year old lady?!

"How… how does that even work?!" Anakin asks in stunned surprise.

"I'm just stunned that two very different people, especially considering their races are in a relationship, not out of raciality, but it's just so weird!" Obi-Wan says.

Ahsoka is still gaping. She never saw that coming in a million years.

 **MAZ: I like that Wookiee. I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it.**

 **Maz walks off, gesturing for them to follow. Finn and Rey are confused. Han indicates for them to follow. They do - passing the enormous GRUMMGAR, who sits with vixen BAZINE NETAL, who watches them suspiciously.**

"Well that's attractive." Ahsoka mutters.

Anakin shakes his head. "People always looking for something to make a profit in the galaxy."

 **A SMALL DROID (GA-97), who turns its head to see BB-8 following Rey across the room. GA-97, now animated, makes a small TRANSMITTING SOUND, which is subtitled.**

 **GA-97: Alert the Resistance. Their missing droid is here!**

Everyone smiles in relief. Finally, the Resistance will be able to find Skywalker and be able to restore the Jedi, as well as defeat the First Order!

 **And we CUT TO:**

 **IN A DARK ALCOVE - MOMENTS LATER Bazine enters a shadowy space, stealthily makes a call on a communicator. Clearly, BAZINE IS A SPY. Subtitled:**

 **BAZINE: Inform the First Order... I've found the droid.**

"Oh great that's just perfect." Anakin grumbles.

"Now it's just a race to see who gets their first." Master Koon says.

"Let's just hope that the Resistance arrive at Maz's Castle before the First Order does." Mace says with concern.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **A massive Star Destroyer hovers over the hacked ice planet.**

Seeing the planet again makes everyone shiver. There has to be a way for the Resistance to destroy that thing!

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER - KYLO REN'S CHAMBERS - DAY**

 **A dark space. Kylo Ren, CLOSE TO CAMERA, addresses someone OFF-CAMERA whom we do not see.**

 **KYLO REN: Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light.**

Yoda perks up a little. What Kylo Ren just said gives him an new understanding of things.

"Hmm. Not absolute, the dark side seems, hmm?" Yoda says curiously.

Mace frowns. "But Master, no Sith in recorded history has ever been redeemed. It's in their nature to be selfish, making a turn back to the light impossible," he protests.

"I just want to know who it is he's speaking to." Obi-Wan asks. Anakin wants to know too, but something in the back of his mind feels itchy.

 **KYLO REN: Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started.**

 **As his emotion builds, he stands and heads off - we FOLLOW HIM, PIVOTING TO REVEAL who he was talking to: THE BURNT, ASHEN, GHOSTLY DEFORMED MASK OF DARTH VADER.**

Anakin flinches and puts his head in his hands. For some reason if feels as if he's seen that somewhere, yet he can't pick it out! Then he sees flashes of some memories that he can't put together:

 _A planet destroyed violently, a dark figure slaughtering soldiers with a crimson saber, he cuts off a boy's hand, and then kneels before a cloaked figure that cackles evilly._

"-kin! Anakin! Are you alright?!" "Master? What's wrong?"

Anakin lifts his head up in startled surprise to see Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and a few other Jedi looking at him in concern. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's hands are on both his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah... I'm... I'm alright... What was he speaking to?"

"The mask of a Sith, I believe." Yoda answers. Anakin nods numbly, not noticing the worried glance Yoda sends him.

In his thoughts, Yoda begins to worry greatly for young Skywalker. He managed to catch a glimpse of his visions before they were shut off, and what he saw worries him. Why does Skywalker have a connection to a Sith Lord...?


	10. Chapter 10 - The Force Awakens in Rey

CHAPTER TEN: The Force Awakens in Rey

 **INT. MAZ'S CASTLE - TABLE - DAY**

 **Maz is putting together some FOOD as she says:**

 **MAZ: A map to Skywalker himself? You're right back in the mess.**

 **HAN: Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia.**

"Leia Organa... has a nice ring to it," Anakin mutters, mostly recovered from the strange vision he had.

 **MAZ: Hmm. No. You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!**

 **HAN: Leia doesn't want to see me.**

"A smuggler and an Organa in a relationship together?" Obi-Wan asks in surprise.

"Are you sure they're married Master?" Anakin asks. "Although I guess it does seem that way..."

Nobody notices the thoughtful frown that begins to creep on Yoda's face as he goes over crucial information from earlier...

 **FINN: Please, we came here for your help.**

 **REY: What fight?**

 **MAZ: The only fight: against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us.**

"How long have the Sith existed without us knowing?" Master Fisto asks.

"Apparently a very long time. Maz seems to understand their influence however, which is good. We need to learn more about them." Master Kenobi says.

"Ahh. Seen much, and heard much in her environment she may have. Attracts many visitors, her castle does." Yoda informs them.

 **FINN: There is no fight against the First Order! Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right-**

 **Finn stops, seeing Maz adjusting her goggles, scrutinizing him - her eyes get HUGE.**

Ahsoka giggles a little bit while Yoda shakes his head in amusement at the sight.

"What the heck?" Anakin says, tilting his head in stunned yet amused disbelief.

 **FINN: (CONT'D) What's this? What are you doing?**

 **Maz adjusts the goggles again. Her eyes get impossibly BIGGER. She grunts recognition. She hoists herself on the tabletop, knocking over food and plates, crawling towards Finn.**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) Solo, what is she doing?**

 **HAN I don't know, but it ain't good.**

 **MAZ: If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run.**

Everyone's eyes widen a little bit in understanding. No wonder he suddenly burst out like that. He was afraid of the First Order, of what they'd do to him.

 **FINN: (eyes on Maz) You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen.**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run.**

"So fearful and impatient." Obi-Wan says with a shake of his head.

 **Rey is stunned. Maz, not so much. She crawls back to her chair. She points to some pirates in the corner.**

 **MAZ: You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear.**

"The Outer Rim? He better not go to a place like Tatooine or the Hutt territories." Anakin says with a shiver.

"I agree with you Master." Ahsoka says.

 **Finn sees them. Considers.**

 **REY: Finn!**

 **FINN: Come with me.**

 **REY: What about BB-8? We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base.**

 **FINN: I can't.**

"I wish he wasn't so afraid. He seemed like a good guy." Anakin says.

"He has to learn to conquer his fear." Master Koon says.

 **Finn stands to leave. He offers the gun back to Han.**

 **HAN: Keep it, kid.**

 **Finn heads off. Rey gets up to follow. Maz dials her lenses back to normal, and turns to Han.**

 **MAZ: Who's the girl?**

 **ON FINN Who has arrived at the table with the ALIEN SMUGGLERS.**

 **FINN: I was told you could get me to the Outer Rim.**

"There aren't many wonderful planets out there." Anakin remarks.

 **Rey barges into the conversation, interrupting.**

 **REY: What are you doing?**

 **Finn gets up to talk to her.**

 **FINN: (to Big Head) Don't leave without me.**

 **Embarrassed, Finn moves her away.**

 **REY: You can't just go. I won't let you.**

 **FINN: I'm not who you think I am.**

"Here's where she finds out..." Ahsoka says, although it isn't as lighthearted as she can tell the atmosphere is pretty tense.

 **REY: Finn, what are you talking about?**

 **FINN: I'm not Resistance. I'm not a hero. I'm a Stormtrooper. (STOPS HER) Like all of them, I was taken from a family I'll never know. And raised to do one thing...**

"Those monster steal children for soldiers?" Anakin exclaims in anger. The Jedi are all sicken by the idea. Only those who truly have no care for other life besides their own would do such a cowardly thing, brainwashing children just to serve as cannon fodder for heir armies.

 **FINN: (EMOTIONAL) But my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them. So I ran.**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) Right into you. And you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with the First Order. I'm never going back. Rey, come with me.**

 **REY: Don't go.**

 **FINN: Take care of yourself. Please.**

 **Rey looks at him, crushed. With quiet resignation, Rey watches Finn return to the aliens... And all three head off. He gets to the front door and walks through it.**

"That's so awful." Ahsoka says. "Being forced to do something without a choice."

"Seeing this just makes me feel guilty, because while we allow the clones freedom to do what they want within certain boundaries... they were still made to be used for war." Anakin says sadly. A few Jedi nod in agreement.

"All the more reason the end the war as quickly as possible." Master Mundi says.

 **Rey is heartsick, but she turns as she hears the sound of a young girl in anguish, crying. She follows the sound into the castle, turning so she can't see that Finn has looked back at her one last time.**

Everyone goes quiet, feeling a strange new shift in the force. It seems that Rey has felt something as well...

 **INT. MAZ' CASTLE - BASEMENT CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **Rey steps down into the basement corridor. BB-8 follows her. Walking carefully and confused, she is not sure why she's down here. She can hear the echoing sounds of a young girl crying. She heads down the hall... to the very end, where there is a door. It is almost as if a SOULFUL VIBRATION draws her closer.**

"What... what is going on?" Ahsoka asks quietly.

Yoda closes his eyes in thought. "A vision she will have... awakening in young Rey, the Force is." he quietly responds.

 **She looks at the door lock - AND THE DOOR OPENS. Hesitant, Rey enters.**

"It's as if the Force wants to show her something..." Master Kenobi murmurs.

 **INT. MAZ'S CASTLE - CRYPT ROOM - DAY**

 **Rey moves into the dark, small, vaulted storage room. Old treasures line the floors and walls, but there is something specific Rey is drawn to: on a table, an old wooden BOX. She moves to it, unsure, afraid, as if an energy from inside the box has been calling her here. BB-8 nervously follows.**

"What's with the box?" Anakin asks.

"A Jedi artifact perhaps?" Master Koon answers. Everyone remains quiet, wanting to catch every detail.

 **Rey reaches out, very slowly, to touch the box. A moment heavy with tension. Rey OPENS THE BOX and sees inside Luke Skywalker's original lightsaber.**

Everyone stares at the saber on screen, then at Anakin in surprise. "That's... that's my lightsaber!" he exclaims.

"How did it get there?" Obi-Wan asks in confusion.

"I don't know! It seems as if it's... calling to Rey?" Anakin half asks, assumes. Yoda frowns in thought. What special past did the lightsaber have?

 **With hesitation, she reaches towards it, but she cannot resist. As her hand makes contact with it, there is the piercing sound of a lightsaber igniting.**

Everyone jumps as Rey enters the vision.

 **She moves her hand away, as REY HEARS A MECHANICAL BREATHING sound. The CAMERA MOVES, LIGHTING CHANGES - and we see behind her something impossible: a HALLWAY OF FROM DEEP INSIDE CLOUD CITY.**

"Where is that?" Master Fisto asks.

Nobody has an answer for him as they all watch intently.

 **Disembodied voices fill the air.**

 **YOUNG GIRL: NO!**

 **She stands - looks around, confused by all she sees and hears. - Turns and sees, through a DOORWAY.**

 **YODA: (ECHO) It's energy!**

"Master Yoda? You just spoke here!" Anakin exclaims. "How are you speaking to Rey if... if we're all dead?" Master Ti asks sadly and with great confusion. Yoda hums in thought, studying the scene intently. The Force is telling him that there is more to this than they believe.

"And what energy do you mean..?" Master Windu questions.

 **We follow Rey and she runs down the corridor, but it all TILTS - TURNS - and she lands on the WALL - which is now the GROUND - dried GRASS.**

 **She turns to look - we PIVOT - and see a BURNING TEMPLE AT NIGHT.**

"Is that... the Temple?" Master Ti asks in shock.

 **MAN'S VOICE: NOOO! Nooo!**

 **We PAN to: R2-D2 - who watches the flames - and a MAN appears. He falls to his knees, reaches out to the droid - with a MECHANICAL RIGHT HAND.**

"Hang on a minute, that's R2!" Anakin exclaims. "And that man is missing his hand so... it must be me!" Anakin and the Jedi are shocked and confused by what this means. Does Anakin have to witness the death and destruction of the entire Jedi Order?

 **YODA: ...surrounds us! And binds us...**

"Speaking of the force, I am..." Yoda says quietly.

 **We PUSH IN ON REY as RAIN BEGINS - and DAY TURNS TO NIGHT - and she LOOKS UP - we TILT UP - To see we're LOOKING UP AT A WARRIOR as he is STABBED BY A FIERY LIGHTSABER! He screams and falls to the ground**

Everyone jumps in surprise. What just happened? Who was that man? And did Kylo Ren just stab him? Where is Rey?!

 **\- we FOLLOW HIM, revealing Rey again, now in a nighttime battlefield. She gets to her feet, frightened by what she sees. We PIVOT AROUND HER to REVEAL KYLO REN, and the six other KNIGHTS OF REN, who flank him!**

The Jedi all gasp in surprise, and Ahsoka holds a hand to her mouth in shock. Anakin, Obi-Wan and a few others stare with wide eyes.

"Is that... is that the..." Master Galia asks, dreading to finish the question.

Yoda lowers his head sadly. "The Jedi massacre, this must be," he answers quietly.

Everyone comprehends all of the bodies of dead people surrounding Kylo and the Knights of Ren with horror, having never seen the sight of such a bloody massacre like that before.

 **Come back around to Rey, soaking now, as the RAIN STOPS and SUNLIGHT illuminates her - she turns to look - we PIVOT - and see... A little girl. Rey as a child. She is sobbing, hysterical.**

 **Unkar Plutt's meaty hand holds her thin arm. She is on Jakku, watching a starship fly into the sky, abandoning her.**

"Is that Rey as a kid?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan nods after a moment. "I think it is.. she has the same looks and hairstyle!"

 **YOUNG GIRL: No, come back!**

 **UNKAR PLUTT: Quiet, girl!**

"They left her..." Anakin murmurs, growing angry at the thought. Why did they leave a young girl for herself?!

 **The ship flies towards the desert sun, which is strangely eclipsed, as if being eaten by darkness. Rey looks around her to see she is..**

 **YOUNG GIRL: NOOOO!**

 **In a NIGHTTIME, BARREN, SNOWY WOODS. She's losing her mind, confounded and lost and she gets to her feet, her breath seen in the frigid air - and then:**

 **OBI-WAN: Rey?**

Anakin blinks in surprise, sure he heard it wrong, but it's as clear as day, he'd recognize Obi-Wan's voice immediately. He glances over to see Obi-Wan and Yoda realize it as well.

"Master? You're in this too..." Anakin says.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Obi-Wan says quietly. What happened to them? To all of them? Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda, the Jedi? They believe to saw Anakin with R2 so that answers one question.

 _(keep in mind that the Jedi don't know of Luke yet, although Yoda know's something is missing and Anakin dreads the possibility of what it really is)_

 **THE SOUND OF CLASHING LIGHTSABERS! She moves through the woods, toward the sound. Rey runs, heart pounding, when KYLO REN EMERGES FROM BEHIND A TREE! She stops, SCREAMS, FALLS BACK and LANDS IN: the corridor of the basement she was in earlier!**

 **OBI-WAN: These are your first, steps...**

"Her first steps? Her first steps for what?" Anakin asks. With the vision over, everyone stops to come out of their shocked shells and begin to discuss what they have seen. Yoda closes his eyes in thought.

"Rey may be the key to the future, perhaps in relation to what we believe you are destined for Anakin." Obi-Wan theorizes.

"But that doesn't account for why we heard Master Yoda and you, Master Kenobi." Master Mundi says.

Everyone is confused by what they have seen, and wonder what will come next...

 **INT. MAZ' CASTLE - BASEMENT CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **She falls back, out of the room, suddenly sitting in the hall, out of breath, alarmed and perplexed. She HEARS something and turns to look. Maz stands at the end of the corridor, realizing what has just happened.**

 **REY: What was that? I shouldn't have gone in there.**

 **MAZ: That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him and now, it calls to you!**

Everyone is still before they all slowly turn to look at Anakin, who is speechless. Some like Windu stare with glares, while others like Yoda, Obi-Wan as Ahsoka stare with sadness yet sympathy, with no blame in their eyes.

"Skywalker!" Mace suddenly demands. "Care to explain?!"

Anakin ignores him, still staring at the screen. "I have a son...?"

"I'm... not sure what to say Anakin." Obi-Wan says gently. "But I don't blame you." Ahsoka nods in agreement.

"Skywalker, you broke the Jedi Code!" Mace exclaims angrily. "By all accounts you should be expelled right now!"

This snaps Anakin out of his trance. "What? Master, remember that this is the future! I don't have a son right now!"

"Yet!" Mace retorts.

Yoda shakes his head, thumping his gimmer stick on the ground repeatedly. "Enough! Quiet you two shall be!" Yoda exclaims, staring at the two of them. "Know enough about the situation, we do not. A son Skywalker may have, but know the reason, we do not!"

Mace shakes his head. "He still broke the Code- the Code that we have followed diligently for thousands of years!"

Anakin glares harshly back. "The Code that got my mother KILLED!?" he roars.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaims. Ahsoka watched the exchange between the two with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

Hearing Obi-Wan's voice snaps Anakin out of his rage, where he realizes that he and Master Windu were standing up, and he was gripping his lightsaber. He slumps back into his seat and holds his head in his hands while Ahsoka puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Obi-Wan sighs. He's actually known about the marriage between Anakin and Padme for some time now, and he has a hunch that Ahsoka knew about it to. He never informed the Council because while he wasn't to vocal about it, he saw the great man that Anakin truly was. Someone that was willing to do the right thing no matter the cost.

Yoda shakes his head. "A break we will take, to clear our minds I think, yes." Yoda declares, getting everyone to realize that he had paused the holovid. "When calmed down we have, reconvene for the rest, we shall."

Anakin gets up immediately to leave, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan follow to help comfort him. Mace and a few other Jedi also leave, irritated at Skywalker for breaking the code. Master Koon isn't sure what to think, as well as Master Fisto, and they leave as well. Soon, Yoda is the last one in the Council chambers, and he sighs sadly, burdened by the war and everything else that has occurred. And what of young Skywalker? If what he thinks is true from what he saw in the opening text, and Solo's hinted feelings to Leia Organa...

Will Skywalker become a Sith Lord...?


	11. Chapter 11 - Last Day of the Republic

CHAPTER 11: The Last Day of the Republic

After taking an hour for everyone to calm their frustrations and resentment in the Force, the Council reconvened in the Council Chambers to continue watching the holomovie. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan continued to offer Anakin reassurance whenever needed, so that he wouldn't lose his temper so quickly at Mace again. They started right where they left off with Rey.

 **Rey stands, fast. Still overwhelmed, emotional, speechless.**

 **REY: I have to get back to Jakku.**

"Why does she still think they would come back to Jakku?" Anakin asks in exasperation and annoyance.

 **MAZ: Han told me. (reaches out, hold REY'S HAND) Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But... there's someone who still could.**

 **REY: Luke.**

Mace and a couple other Masters return their glares to Anakin for a moment, but Anakin pointedly ignores him while Ahsoka rubs his shoulder in comfort.

"I would very much like to meet this Luke Skywalker," Obi-Wan says. "Hopefully he isn't as reckless as you are."

"I doubt that Master. He is a Skywalker," Ahsoka says with a smirk.

"I suppose your right." Obi-Wan agrees after a moment.

 **MAZ: The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it.**

"A wonderful and knowledgable woman she is." Yoda says.

 **MAZ: (CONT'D) The light. It's always been there. It will guide you. The saber. Take it.**

 **Rey suddenly stands.**

 **REY: I'm never touching that again. I don't want any part of this.**

"Aww man!" Anakin complains. "That's horrible! What's keeping her from doing this?"

"Her emotions must be clouding her judgement. The loss of her family is something that she is having to deal with, and she isn't properly trained to keep her emotions in check for the greater good." Master Mundi says. Anakin frowns.

"Time, she will need, yes." Yoda said.

 **And Rey runs off, passing Maz. Rey's mind is spinning - she can't take it - she turns and heads off, fast. BB-8 follows her.**

 **TIGHT ON MAZ, watching her go. Maz SIGHS, feeling for the young girl.**

 **EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY**

 **Rey exits the castle, needs to run, but doesn't know where. Heads toward the woods.**

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY**

 **Rey moves through the foliage, heart racing. Over this, we HEAR a RUMBLING - intense, an OMEN of something horrible to come.**

Anakin once again felt sympathy for the girl. This reminds him of painful memories that he didn't want to bring back up from Tatooine, memories that he only shared with Palpatine and Padme. When his mother died, he felt so angry, lost, and scared that he didn't know what to do, or what his purpose in life would continue to be. He had taken his rage out on the ones responsible, although it was in a haze.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - ASSEMBLY AREA - DAY**

 **A massive rally: a thousand STORMTROOPERS, TIE FIGHTERS, OFFICERS and VEHICLES. BRUTALIST STRUCTURES, mountainous SNOWY LANDSCAPE. Addressing them at a podium, flanked by RED FIRST ORDER BANNERS, is HUX. His voice ECHOES:**

 **GENERAL HUX: Today is the end of the Republic!**

"What?!" Mace exclaims angrily.

Everyone starts to feel a sense of foreboding, of something horrible to come. They've all seen what the planet looks like from orbit, and they dread the possibility of it being used.

"They can't use that thing... why would they?" Master Ti whispers with growing dread.

 **GENERAL HUX: The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic LIES to the GALAXY while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.**

"This guy is insane!" Anakin exclaims.

"Why do they think of the Republic so badly? It almost reminds me of the Separatists except... worse!" Ahsoka says.

"Brainwashing from the Sith," Mace says with a scowl.

 **GENERAL HUX: This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic!**

"I can't believe this is happening.." Obi-Wan says quietly. Could the Republic really be stamped out like this?

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

 **ENGINEERS perform FINAL FIRING PROTOCOL. There's a sense of nervousness - WILL THIS MASSIVE WEAPON ACTUALLY WORK?**

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - ASSEMBLY AREA - DAY**

 **GENERAL HUX: FIRE!**

Everyone watches what happens next with growing horror and fear. How could this people be so comfortable at the plan of killing trillions of people just to gain even more power?! It was just... evil!

 **And Hux TURNS to give the signal as we CUT BACK WIDE - a ROAR OF BOOTS ON PAVEMENT as the thousand Stormtroopers TURN to face an endless snowy landscape. WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN?!**

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **A view PAST THE RALLY. For a moment, nothing. Then, eerily SILENT, AN IMPOSSIBLE BLAST OF FIRE LIGHT - LIKE AN ATOMIC BOMB TEST TIMES A ZILLION - BLASTS FROM MILES AWAY, INTO THE SKY!**

Everyone gasps at the sight of the giant laser, having never seen anything like it. They start to come to the realization that it will take down the Republic, no matter how much they hate the idea. Is there anything that anyone can do!?

 **Seconds later, a TERRIBLE EXPLOSIVE ROAR! The Troopers - everyone - is nearly PUSHED BACK by the FORCE of it - the magnitude! Many have to COVER THEIR EYES! For MILES around the FIREBEAM, ICE AND SNOW MELTS INSTANTLY! Runoff tunnels FLOODED with AN OCEAN OF FRESH WATER. AIRBORNE CREATURES by the thousands burst from trees and take flight.**

 **Hux watches, his eyes WILD WITH POWER AND EVIL. From HIS eyes, CUT TO:**

"I hate that guy!" Anakin exclaims fiercely. "He's acting like destroying so many lives is normal!"

Normally, everyone wouldn't agree with Anakin's hateful proclamation, but this time they did. All of the Jedi glared at General Hux, hating how he was so comfortable with this kind of power and ability to ruthlessly destroy life.

 **INT. STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE - DAY**

 **TIGHT ON KYLO REN as he watches the Starkiller firing.**

 **EXT. MAZ' CASTLE - DAY Finn boards the Alien Freighter. The SOUND FROM THE SKY makes him turn back. He sees the PATH OF FIRE and his blood runs cold, his heart sinks.**

The Jedi feel defeated, worthless. Seeing that giant laser flying through space only confirmed that the Republic and her people were about to die, and that there was nothing nobody could do about it.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC SYSTEM - NIGHT**

 **At a massive distance we see PLANETS THE REPUBLIC CAPITAL SYSTEM - INCREASINGLY LIT, THEN POWERFULLY HIT BY THE VAST FIREBLAST WHICH OBLITERATES IT ALL!**

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - NIGHT**

 **The galaxy CENTER OF GOVERNMENT at NIGHT. Impressive structures. Senators and dignitaries look in uncomprehending horror to the night sky. LIGHT GROWING - FROM A GREAT DISTANCE a CIRCLE OF FIRE - LIKE A SMALL SUN APPEARING FROM NOWHERE AND GROWING CLOSE AND MASSIVE, TURNING NIGHT TO DAY!**

The Force starts to press down heavily on all the Jedi. Even though this is just a holofilm, they can still for some reason react to the feelings in the Force that they are seeing, as relative to when they were introduced to Snoke.

Now all the Jedi could do was listen to millions of voices screaming in horror, and they could feel their fear through the Force. Ahsoka put a hand to her mouth, tears starting to well in her eyes as Anakin moved to comfort her.

 **And in seconds THE FIRE BLOCKS OUT EVERYTHING ELSE, AND THE ENTIRE PLANET OF HOSNIAN PRIME IS INCINERATED!**

Many of the Jedi except for only the strongest of Masters began to tear up at the sight. The Republic... was gone... just like that!

Ahsoka was leaning against Anakin, tears falling in quiet sobs at all the pain she felt through the Force at that destruction. Mace's expression hardened, feeling more helpless and angered than he had ever felt before. Obi-Wan's eyes were wide in horror, and he held a hand to his head. Around them, other Jedi gave their own reactions to the carnage, some with tears on their faces at what they felt, though nobody was openly sobbing.

Yoda lowered his head in grief, even he being susceptible to all the horror that could be felt.

 **EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY**

 **A crowd of ALIENS files out from inside, all eyes on the FIRE IN THE SKY. Dozens of LANGUAGES exclaiming fear and horror. Find Han and Chewie moving out, looking up.**

 **FINN: (O.S.) It was the Republic!**

 **Han and Chewie turn as Finn arrives, moving quickly through the crowd. With dread:**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) The First Order, they've done it. Where's Rey?**

"Those... those monsters..." Anakin whispered.

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY**

 **Rey races through the forest and finally comes to a stop, overwhelmed and exhausted. At an emotional breaking point, she has no idea where to go, who to turn to. She can also feel something she can't explain, like a deep void in her heart, as if something was erased forever...**

 **Then she HEARS A BEEP - turns to see BB-8, catching up with her.**

 **REY: What are you doing? (HE BEEPS) You have to go back. (he BEEPS again)**

 **REY: (CONT'D) BB-8. No, you can't - you have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you.**

"We need Skywalker more than ever." Master Koon finally says.

 **Then, ANOTHER SOUND - LOUDER NOW - they LOOK UP AGAIN: in front of the system attack, A FLEET OF FIRST ORDER SHIPS ROAR OVERHEAD, TOWARD THE CASTLE! Rey's heart sinks: HER FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER!**

The First Order being shown on the screen once more brought a new swell of anger within all the Jedi present in the Council Chambers. They all glared at the screen, mustering every bit of hatred that they dared to show without being consumed by the Dark Side. Even Yoda, who never did such things was staring the same way. His expression was much calmer than everyone else's, yet his eyes showed newfound determination and a need to prevent such horror from breaking the galaxy forever.

Anakin's face was in a fierce scowl, and he couldn't shake the need to do something, no matter how much he knew that it was impossible to do so.

* * *

Across the city in the Senate Chambers, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic frowned. Something... unexpected had occurred from the Jedi Temple. He believed that he was feeling... anger from those Jedi fools on the High Council. Surely he was mistaken! And yet... it was there.

While troubled by this strange turn of events, Sidious inwardly mused over how to react to this feeling. Maybe he could use that anger against the Jedi themselves...

And young Skywalker would be his.


	12. Chapter 12 - Battle of Takodana

CHAPTER 12: Battle of Takodana

With the holomovie paused, everyone took their time in order to try and calm themselves down for fear of succumbing to the dark side. Anakin still glares angrily at the paused screen, just barely keeping his rage under control, only because of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. The other Jedi do their best to release their emotions into the Force before continuing the holomovie.

 **INT. MAZ'S CASTLE - BASEMENT CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **Maz leads Han, Finn and Chewie down the hall, fast:**

 **MAZ: I've had this for ages...**

 **MAZ'S CASTLE - TREASURE ROOM - DAY**

 **Maz opens the box - holds out the lightsaber to Finn:**

 **MAZ: Kept it locked away.**

"Where'd she get my lightsaber is the question I want to know." Anakin says.

Nobody has an answer for him, even Yoda not knowing where the lightsaber could have come from in the first place.

 **HAN: Where'd you get that?**

 **MAZ: A good question for another time. (TO FINN) Take it! Find your friend!**

 **Finn grabs it as the room is SHAKEN by an above ground attack.**

 **MAZ: (CONT'D) Those beasts! They're here!**

"This is not good." Obi-Wan says gravely.

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY**

 **Rey and BB-8 race fast back toward the castle - EXPLOSION SOUNDS can be HEARD from the direction they're headed!**

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY**

 **Rey races through the trees - sees Maz' castle - BEING DESTROYED BY FIRST ORDER SHIPS! Aliens RUNNING, GETTING OBLITERATED by SCREAMING TIE FIGHTERS! Other TIE FIGHTERS and TRANSPORTERS LAND, STORMTROOPERS in attack.**

Everyone gapes at the sheer destruction that the First Order is unleashing onto the castle. Yoda's ears droop sadly. He liked Maz, and she had always been proud of that castle lasting for centuries.

"I get that they serve the dark side and want BB-8 but, what purpose do they have in destroying that castle? They don't even know where the droid is!" Ahsoka exclaims in disbelief.

Anakin shakes his head in disgust. "A bunch of unnecessary destruction just to make a point."

 **Just then, filtered RADIO CALLS get Rey's attention: nearby STORMTROOPERS have spotted her, AND FIRE!**

 **STORMTROOPER: FN-417, hold position!**

 **Rey takes cover, grabs her BLASTER - but IT WON'T FIRE! She panics, then realizes:**

 **REY: Safety!**

Obi-Wan shakes his head in irritation. Blasters are and always will be a distasteful weapon. Much better to use a more civilized lightsaber.

 **SHE SWITCHES OFF THE SAFETY and FIRES BACK! HITS TWO TROOPERS and retreats, calls to BB-8: BB-8 follows Rey AWAY FROM THE CASTLE, firing back at more chasing Troopers!**

"Pretty decent aim for a beginner." Anakin remarks.

"Must be her Force reflexes allowing her to do that so well." Master Fisto says.

 **EXT. MAZ' CASTLE RUINS - DAY**

 **Kylo Ren moves through the DEBRIS. A Stormtrooper approaches:**

 **STORMTROOPER #4: Sir, the droid was spotted heading west, with a girl.**

 **Kylo Ren LOOKS BACK SHARPLY, in Rey's direction -**

Everyone grows worried, fearful for the girls life and the safety of the droid. She may be Force sensitive, but she has no training at all. She won't last a second against a Sith Apprentice!

"Where's a Jedi when you need one." Ahsoka says glumly.

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY**

 **Rey and BB-8 move swiftly, terrified - she stops them:**

 **REY: You have to keep going, stay out of sight, I'll try to fight 'em off. (BB-8 BEEPS; bravely through her fear) I hope so, too.**

 **BB-8 BEEPS and heads off - Rey RUNS and TAKES COVER behind a massive, mossy tree. TIGHT on her TERRIFIED FACE -**

"Brave young girl." Master Mundi observes.

A few other Masters nod in agreement. She is clearly terrified, but will fight the First Order off for the greater good if she has too, like a true Jedi.

 **EXT. CASTLE DEBRIS - DAY**

 **Han, Chewie, Finn and Maz, exhausted, CLIMB UP, peek through debris. Han fires at two Stormtroopers, taking them out before pointing his gun somewhere else without looking. He pulls the trigger subconsciously, taking out another Stormtrooper that was about to fire on him. He looks over in surprise.**

"What a stroke of pure luck." Anakin remarks, being unable to hide a grin at the sight of what Han just did. Obi-Wan shakes his head. "More like foolishness."

"There is no such thing as luck." Master Mundi says.

Anakin and Ahsoka secretly roll their eyes at the comments.

 **HAN: Come on, Chewie!**

 **Maz turns to Finn:**

 **MAZ: Rey and BB-8, they need you. Now go.**

 **FINN: I need a weapon.**

 **Maz grabs his wrist - holds up his hand - THE SABER.**

 **MAZ: You have one!**

Obi-Wan beams. "At least she understand that lightsabers can be an elegant weapon," he says.

 **He looks at her questioningly - he's supposed to use the lightsaber?! He TURNS IT ON.**

While he isn't the one wielding it, Anakin still takes some pride in the familiar blue glow of his saber. He lays a hand on the saber on his belt without thinking about it, and the crystal inside seems to hum a little bit in the Force, almost as if it knows what's going on.

 **HAN AND CHEWIE RUN, TAKE COVER from BLASTS, FIRING BACK at Stormtroopers, taking some out!**

 **HAN: Hey, can I try that?**

 **Han borrows Chewbacca's bowcaster, fires on Stormtroopers and sends them flying.**

 **HAN: I like this thing.**

Anakin and Ahsoka grin at the sight of the powerful bowcaster while Obi-Wan shakes his head. Seeing that it's a Wookiee weapon he'll let it go for now, as the Wookiee's are a very remarkable species.

 **FINN SURPRISES A STORMTROOPER WITH THE LIGHTSABER, then another! Untrained, he's athletic, brave, impressive. One Stormtrooper has a MACE -**

 **STORMTROOPER: Traitor!**

 **The trooper pulls out an electrified baton, and Finn readies himself for a fight.**

"Huh. That's a new one." Anakin remarks.

 **The two exchange blows, and Finn presses down hard in a saber lock when the trooper gets the upper hand, blasting him away with the baton. The Stormtrooper is about to end him, when THE STORMTROOPER IS SHOT AND BLOWN AWAY! Wide-eyed Finn sees Han run over, having fired the blast! Han helps him up.**

"A close call indeed." Master Plo says.

 **HAN: You okay, Big deal?**

 **FINN: Thanks!**

 **But TEN STORMTROOPERS come over a RISE, BLASTERS AIMED.**

 **STORMTROOPER Don't move! TK-338, we have targets in custody!**

Everyone watches the screen with worry, seeing the impossible situation that the group is in. Without the use of a Force user, Anakin's lightsaber can be easily beaten by a single shot from a Stormtrooper

 **No way out, they DROP THEIR WEAPONS: TIGHT on the LIGHTSABER as it HITS THE GROUND. A STORMTROOPER HAND picks it up. Han's MIND RACES as a SQUAD OF TROOPERS appears behind them. Finn, Han and Chewie are MARCHED by Stormtroopers back toward a transport, hands on their heads.**

"Just like that?" Anakin exclaims in frustration.

 **But then - A FAMILIAR ROAR RIPPING ACROSS THE LAKE - Han turns - they all do: coming toward them across the water, X- WINGS AND RESISTANCE SPACECRAFT APPEAR, PUSH IN ON HAN, HOPE SURGING - CHEWIE TALKS.**

"I wouldn't count on their capture just yet Skywalker." Master Mundi says.

 **STORMTROOPER: (CONT'D) We have incoming at two-eight-point- six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads! Anti-air cover en route to our position!**

 **HAN: It's the Resistance.**

Finally! The Resistance is finally coming into play for the first time they've seen. Hopefully they can defeat this Stormtrooper attack and retrieve the map to Skywalker so that it's out of the First Order's reach!

 **One X-WING in particular - MARKED IN BLACK - SWOOPS DOWN and leads the others.**

 **INT. POE'S X-WING - DAY**

 **It's Poe Dameron at the stick of his X-wing.**

Everyone gapes at Poe in surprise. He's alive?!

"What!? How'd he survive? Where was he in the crash from before?" Anakin exclaims in surprise.

"I can't believe he somehow managed to escape that fighter and Jakku all on his own!" Ahsoka says in stunned agreement.

Nevertheless, everyone is happy to see Poe still alive. He was a spirited fellow, and brought a sense of joy and fun to the situation with his sarcastic responses and upbeat attitude.

 **POE: Go straight at em don't let these thugs scare you!**

 **JESS: (V.O.) Copy that!**

 **SNAP: (V.O.) We're with you, Poe!**

 **The Stormtroopers around Finn, Han and Chewie SCATTER, TOSSED in EXPLOSIONS! The LIGHTSABER LANDS AGAIN - FINN PICKS IT UP. HAN Quick! Chewie picks up his Bowcaster, Han takes the blaster. Shoots a Trooper. Poe's X-Wing can be seen taking out many TIE fighters all at once, giving the Resistance a major edge.**

Anakin whistles in awe. "I have to say, I'm actually impressed at his flying skill. I've never seen anyone else fly so well before!" he says with praise. Master Koon nods in agreement,

"Indeed Skywalker. Poe Dameron certainly is a talented fighter pilot for one not Force-sensitive."

 **FINN: Woohoo! YEAH! That's one helluva pilot!**

 **INT. POE'S X-WING - DAY**

 **POE: WOOHOO!**

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY In the darkened woods, Rey, terrified, keeps her blaster aimed. Her eyes dart around for her pursuer. And then: THE UNIQUE SOUND OF KYLO REN'S RASPING LIGHTSABER COMING TO LIFE - A SOUND she's HEARD BEFORE in the FORCEBACK.**

Everyone immediately goes quiet with worry. That didn't sound good at all, and now Rey was all on her own against a Sith Apprentice who would either kill her, or worse.

"Come on Rey..." Ahsoka mutters under her breathe.

 **Rey's heart skips a beat: she's even more scared now. Kylo Ren appears from behind a tree - Rey FIRES again and again - Kylo Ren moves toward her, USING HIS LIGHTSABER TO DEFLECT EVERY BLAST. She FIRES ferociously, but Kylo Ren keeps coming! His hand rises - Rey suddenly STOPS - GASPS - UNABLE TO MOVE.**

Seeing this Force ability again leaves everyone stunned, especially since he appears to be doing it with little effort. Some of them on the Council including Yoda have been able to pull off similar feats, but not to this extent, which is worrisome.

 **KYLO REN: The girl I've heard so much about.**

 **He walks AROUND HER, slowly, she won't let herself cry.**

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) The droid.**

 **He comes around to see her face. After a scary beat he WHIPS HIS SABER UP TO HER EYES, ILLUMINATING HER FACE.**

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) Where is it?**

"This is a very bad situation." Obi-Wan says.

 **WIDE SHOT: THE EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN RESISTANCE AND FIRST ORDER TROOPS, REFLECTED IN THE STILL LAKE.**

 **STORMTROOPER: Request air support!**

Everyone watches the brief glimpse of battle, hoping that the Resistance will be able to defeat the First Order before Ren can do anything.

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY**

 **Kylo Ren TURNS OFF HIS SABER, reaches up... and REACHES TOWARDS REY'S FACE. She can't move, strains in agony. After a beat, surprised by what he finds, he removes his hand. She is relieved but still afraid.**

 **KYLO REN: The map. You've seen it.**

"Oh no..." Ahsoka says in worry. Everyone else shares her fear of the situation. If Kylo Ren finds Luke Skywalker before the Resistance does, then the Jedi Order will have no hope. Mace is frustrated. Why is the Jedi Order on the verge of extinction?! Surely this Kylo Ren, or Snoke could't have killed everyone! They may be powerful but the full might of the Jedi should be more than enough to stop them.

 **Rey is horrified. He TOUCHES HER FACE again: the pain, tears stream. Kylo Ren, taking more from her mind... She stares at him, TERRIFIED, straining in agony - Kylo Ren, mid-interrogation, TURNS TOWARD THE SOUND OF THE EXPLOSIONS. Stormtroopers APPROACH through the woods.**

 **STORMTROOPER #5: Sir, Resistance fighters! We need more troops.**

 **Kylo Ren TURNS BACK TO Rey, his hand still on her face.**

 **KYLO REN: Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need.**

 **A GESTURE from Kylo Ren and REY LOSES CONSCIOUSNESS, FALLS FROM FRAME!**

"He can do that too?" Ahsoka exclaims in horror.

"That's just absurd!" Anakin says in agreement.

 **EXT. CASTLE DEBRIS - DAY**

 **The BLACK-MARKED X-WING SWOOPS DOWN again, FIRING, EXPLODING another TIE Fighter! On the ground:**

 **STORMTROOPER Pull back the tree line! Han and Chewie dodge debris, FIRING and TAKING OUT TROOPERS. FINN takes out 2 TROOPERS with the blaster, then, out of breath, turns to see: Kylo Ren in the forest, CARRYING REY IN HIS ARMS, INTO HIS SHUTTLE!**

 **Finn's heart SHATTERS - Han stops - turns - sees Kylo Ren entering his shuttle. Han is ROCKED.**

Seeing Kylo carrying Rey to the shuttle reaffirms their worst fears. Without proper training, Rey will not be able to resist his interrogations at all.

Seeing Han's reaction to Kylo Ren has some of the Jedi watch in pity. Who knows how it felt to watch as your own son turned on you and fought for evil. Mace however remains indifferent, still believing Kylo's fall to be Han's fault.

 **FINN: NO! REY!**

 **Heroically, Finn runs toward the shuttle through LASER BLASTS AND EXPLOSIONS, but the shuttle TAKES OFF - Finn irrationally CHASES IT, SCREAMS DESPERATELY:**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) No, no, no, no... REY!**

 **In crazed frustration, Finn stops running, watches the receding First Order ships, Rey their captive.**

A lot of the Jedi are heartbroken at the sight, Anakin especially. He could connect with the girl in so many ways through their upbringing, being forced to work hard to survive an unforgiving landscape.

 **EXT. FOREST - DAY BB-8 moves fast, then stops and looks up as the First Order ships RETREAT, OFF PLANET. A considered beat, and BB-8 heads BACK FOR THE CASTLE.**

Yoda lowers his head and sighs. He can only hope that things turn out for the better, because the First Order is beginning to gain the upper hand in the fight for the galaxy.


	13. Chapter 13 - Leia & Old Friends

CHAPTER 13: Leia Old Friends

 **EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE RUINS - DAY**

 **Post battle. Finn runs to Han:**

 **FINN: He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She's gone!**

 **HAN: (WALKS PAST) Yeah, yeah, I know...**

 **And he and Chewie head off.**

"He looks so devastated." Ahsoka comments sadly.

Anakin nods in agreement. "I would be too if my son turned out to be a Sith apprentice bent on conquering the galaxy," he remarks. A few Jedi give him a look and he stares back in confusion before realizing what they mean and sighs irritably.

"Oh come on, my son becomes a Jedi Master!" Anakin says in defense. Obi-Wan shakes his head in amusement.

 **EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE RUINS - DAY**

 **Han moves toward a RESISTANCE TRANSPORT landing in the debris. BB-8 rolls up beside him, in wait for the transport. ON HAN'S FACE, knowing exactly what's about to happen. Finally, the transport door opens.**

"I wonder who he's waiting for." Obi-Wan comments.

 **And standing there is LEIA. She sees Han and is stunned. A silent beat, husband and wife reunited for the first time in years. In the smoke and embers, no one says a word.**

"I'm going to take a guess and say that's Leia Organa." Kit Fisto says.

Anakin stares at her in wonder, seeing so much of a resemblance of Padme in the woman, even if she is much older. Yoda hums in agreement.

"Agree I do. Leia, sister of Luke this must be." Yoda surmises. Anakin looks at him in surprise.

"Wait, Luke's sister? I have a daughter too?" he asks.

"Did you not read the opening text Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks in amusement. Anakin leans back in the seat in embarrassment, while Ahsoka smiles at his predicament.

Mace frowns in irritation. Not only did Skywalker break the Code and get married, but he also had two children as well! It was unacceptable.

 **Then C-3PO walks out from the transport, into the field:**

 **C-3PO: Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, See-Threepio!**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan gape at the screen in shock, not expecting him to be there!

"3PO is there too?" Anakin exclaims in disbelief.

"Senator Amidala's protocol droid?" Master Plo asks. Anakin nods distractedly.

"Yeah I built him!" he says.

"How does he even manage to survive all the stuff he's been through with his whiny attitude?"

 **C-3PO: You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm.**

The three Jedi familiar with #PO let off a small laugh, and Yoda manages a smile too.

"That's definitely your droid Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

 **(sees Leia, INCREASINGLY AWKWARD) Look who it is! Did you see who-?**

 **He pauses at the look Leia gives him, and turns to look between the two.**

Anakin shakes his head in amusement.

 **C-3PO: Oh. Excuse me, Prin- uh, General. Sorry. Come along, BB-8. Quickly.**

 **(BB-8 BEEPS)**

 **C-3PO: Yes, I must get my proper arm reinstalled.**

 **He hurries off. Finally, alone again.**

 **HAN: You changed your hair.**

 **LEIA: Same jacket.**

"So I'm just realizing that my future daughter is in love with a smuggler..." Anakin says with a frown on his face.

A few Jedi watch him in slight disapproval, and Ahsoka just rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure she can handle herself Master. Besides, this guy seems nice," she tells him.

Obi-Wan nods in agreement. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

 **HAN: No, new jacket.**

 **Chewie glad to see Leia, greets her with a hug. Chewie MOANS a few words, looks at Han then boards the ship. It is complicated and loving and painful. Han says, quietly:**

"Good old Chewbacca." Ahsoka muses.

 **HAN: (CONT'D) ... I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here.**

 **Leia hears this. Maz watches through the smoke.**

The Jedi watch the scene, and feel sympathy for the two parents. Approve of them or not, they obviously are very upset and lost with their son having fallen to the dark side.

Anakin's grandson, fallen to the dark side.

The last bit makes Mace frown in displeasure. He was starting to see that they obviously had regret for their son falling to the dark side, but a series of events breaking the Code is what allowed that to happen.

 **EXT. SPACE - DAY**

 **The FALCON and surviving X-WINGS ROAR past camera toward a PLANET WITH GREEN FLORA AND A RING OF ASTEROIDS.**

 **EXT. D'QAR - DAY**

 **The SHIPS DESCENDING among grassy mounds and sunken structures.**

"Kind of reminds me of Naboo over a decade ago." Obi-Wan remarks thoughtfully.

"Definitely has the green to go with it Master Kenobi." Master Mundi says in agreement.

 **EXT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **LARGE GRASS MOUNDS cover HANGARS, beneath the odd, giant trees. BOOM DOWN as RESISTANCE GROUND CREW direct an X-WING to a LANDING. In the FOREGROUND, another X-wing canopy OPENS, a PILOT climbs out. PAN TO REVEAL the landed Millennium Falcon. Finn runs down the ramp, UP TO CAMERA, desperate, searching.**

 **Then BB-8 SPEEDS RIGHT PAST HIM, almost knocking him down - Finn watches as BB-8 rolls over to the PILOT GETTING OUT OF THE BLACK-MARKED X-WING. The Pilot's helmet comes off. IT IS POE!**

"Honestly, how is that guy even alive?" Anakin says in disbelief. "He was in the TIE fighter when it exploded right?"

"I guess not." Obi-Wan says.

 **Finn can't believe what he's seeing. And Poe, kneeling in WARM REUNION with BB-8, listens and reacts to something the droid tells him. Poe looks up and sees Finn - and he can't believe it either! Poe smiles, points at Finn. From a distance, Finn gestures in sheer amazement that Poe is alive.**

 **FINN: Poe. Poe Dameron.**

 **They move to each other - and embrace.**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) You're alive!**

 **POE: So are you!**

 **FINN: What happened to you?**

 **POE: What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night - no you, no ship, nothing-**

"Well that's convenient. Maybe I'll do what he did next time you crash Anakin." Obi-Wan says with a smirk. Anakin gapes at him while Ahsoka and a few more of the easy going Jedi let off a small chuckle.

"What?! It's not my fault that the ship always crashes!" he protests.

"Well every time it happens, we do crash the ship your way." Obi-Wan says teasingly. Anakin groans in annoyance.

 **BB-8 BEEPS - Poe listens, turns to Finn.**

 **POE: (CONT'D) BB-8 says that you saved him.**

 **FINN: No, no, no. It wasn't just me.**

 **POE: You completed my mission, Finn. That's my jacket?**

 **FINN: Oh here.**

 **POE: No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man, Finn.**

 **FINN: Poe - I need your help.**

"I sense a long friendship developing between those two." Master Plo says. Anakin nods in agreement.

"The skilled pilot has my vote.," he says.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **MOVE FAST with Finn and Poe. Finn takes in this makeshift command center, buried deep among vines and roots. They arrive at Leia, who stands with a group of Resistance Officers, including ADMIRALS ACKBAR and STATURA:**

Ahsoka and Anakin gape at the screen.

"Is that Captain Ackbar?" Ahsoka asks in stunned surprise. Anakin nods.

"Yeah, I think it is Snips. Pretty dedicated for what he believes in thats for sure." Anakin says.

"The Mon Cala captain?" Kit Fisto asks.

They nod. "Yeah, remember him Master?" Anakin asks.

Kit nods thoughtfully. "I believe I do. It's good to see another familiar face again," he says with a smile.

 **POE: General Organa. Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, he needs to talk to YOU -**

 **LEIA: (takes Finn's hand) And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life -**

 **FINN: (surprised she knows) Thank you, ma'am - but a friend of mine was taken prisoner-**

 **LEIA: Han told me about the girl, I'm sorry.**

 **Finn is startled - Poe jumps in:**

 **POE: Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base.**

"The Hosnian system?" Master Ti asks. "Wasn't it the Republic capital itself that was targeted?"

"That doesn't make sense. They said the Republic was destroyed, yet Coruscant still stands?" Mace asks with a confused frown.

"Perhaps moved to a new planet, they did." Yoda suggests. Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

"It is possible. We still don't know what has happened in the long time gap between this holovid and now. Or even how many years have gone by." Obi-Wan says thoughtfully.

 **LEIA: We're desperate for anything you can tell us.**

 **FINN: That's where my friend was taken - I've got to get there, fast.**

 **LEIA: And I will do everything I can to help, but first you must tell us all you know.**

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Chewbacca sits on a bed in the med bay. DR. KALONIA uses a device to help heal his shoulder. Chewie TALKS.**

Ahsoka starts to smile, understanding everything he is saying.

 **DR. KALONIA: (CHEWIE TALKS) That sounds very scary.**

 **(CHEWIE TALKS)**

 **You must be so brave.**

 **Chewie agrees.**

Ahsoka laughs in amusement. "Oh he's talking about that story?"

What's he talking about Snips?" Anakin asks her.

"He's talking about when we were being hunted by the Trandoshans. And exaggerating many parts too!" she says. (I know that probably isn't it but this is my story k?)

Anakin shakes his head. "No wonder she doesn't seem to believe him one bit," he remarks.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **C-3PO takes the DATA DEVICE from BB-8 and inserts it into a BASE COMPUTER. THE PROJECTED MAP APPEARS in HOLOGRAM. Leia enters, studying it, dispirited. PAN as she moves, REVEALING HAN. C-3PO is here and some others.**

 **C-3PO: General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke.**

Anakin and a few other Jedi study the map again with frowns on their faces. These planets were not familiar to them, even to Master Mundi and Anakin.

"Well, at least he certainly picked a good hiding spot." Obi-Wan says.

"Now it's just a matter of if they can find him before they get the information from the girl Rey." Mace says, bringing everyones good mood down.

Anakin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Such a depressing person Mace is.

 **LEIA: I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home.**

 **HAN: Leia...**

 **LEIA: Don't do that.**

 **HAN: Do what?**

 **She heads off.**

 **LEIA: Anything.**

 **Flummoxed, Han follows looking at C-3PO.**

 **C-3PO: Princesses.**

 **Han follows Leia across the base floor:**

 **HAN: I'm trying to be helpful!**

 **LEIA: When did that ever help? And don't say the Death Star.**

"Death Star?" Anakin asks with a frown. "What's a Death Star?"

"Whatever it is doesn't sound good." Master Plo remarks.

"Almost as bad as this, Starkiller Base." Obi-Wan says with a worried frown.

Anakin looks at him in alarm. "You don't think a planet killer was built before do you?"

Nobody says anything, fearing the answer. What happened in this time gap?

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **LOW WITH BB-8 as he rolls over and finds, under a dark and dusty tarp in a corner, R2-D2.**

"Artoo?!" Anakin exclaims in confusion and relieved joy.

"Even Artooie is still around!" Ahsoka says happily.

Anakin scoffs. "Of course he is Snips. He's the toughest droid out there."

Obi-Wan sighs in exasperation. "Always the droids that outlast us apparently," he says.

Anakin throws him a smirk. "Well, you are getting old Master."

 **BB-8 BEEPS at R2, pulls off the tarp and tries to start a conversation. But R2 DOESN'T RESPOND AT ALL. BB-8 tries again. Nothing. BB-8 NUDGES R2. Nothing.**

Anakin frowns in worry. What was wrong with R2?

 **C-3PO: (O.S.) BB-8. You're wasting your time.**

 **BB-8 looks up at C-3PO, who stands there. C-3PO SIGHS.**

 **C-3PO: (CONT'D) It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data.**

"I highly doubt that he doesn't have the rest of the map." Anakin says confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Obi-Wan asks him.

"Do you know how many places we've been Master?" Anakin asks rhetorically. Obi-Wan sighs.

"Fair point."

 **(BB-8 BEEPS)**

 **I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again.**

"That's a depressing thought." Ahsoka remarks sadly. Anakin nods, a little upset that his favorite droid is in a state of depression like this. He's never seen R2 act that way before.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Leia hears the change in Han's voice and softens. She turns.**

 **HAN: Listen to me, will you? I know every time you... every time you look at me, you're reminded of him.**

 **LEIA: You think I want to forget him? I want him back!**

Anakin watches the exchange between his daughter and son-in-law with sad eyes. The fact that it's his own grandson that turns to the dark side is upsetting to him.

Other Jedi shake their heads in pity. As much as the two parents would want their son back, he's gone. There's no turning back from the dark side once you begin it.

 **Han looks at her with sympathy.**

 **HAN: There was nothing we could've done. (hard for him to say) There was too much Vader in him.**

Hearing the name makes Anakin flinch at a strange memory, but he doesn't know why. Yoda notices and regards him with a sad and confused frown.

Kylo Ren's grandfather... was this Sith named Vader. So either Han Solo's father was a Sith Lord... or it was Skywalker himself. Nobody had considered this possibility yet, and Yoda hoped to keep it that way.

What could have happened if it really is Skywalker?

 **LEIA: That's why I wanted him to train with Luke. I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both.**

"He wasn't sent to the Jedi early enough." Mace says with a frown. "The boy held too much attachment."

Anakin frowns at him in irritation, and Ahsoka can't help but secretly roll her eyes. Why does he insist on placing the blame on Han an Leia? Anakin's daughter?

Yoda frowns thoughtfully.

 **HAN: We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the only thing I was ever good at.**

 **LEIA: We both did.**

 **HAN: We lost our son, forever.**

 **LEIA: No. (LONG BEAT) It was Snoke.**

 **Han takes this in.**

 **LEIA: (CONT'D) He seduced our son to the dark side. But we can still save him. Me. You.**

 **HAN: If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?**

 **LEIA: Luke is a Jedi... you're his father. There's still light in him. I know it.**

Most of the Jedi shakes their heads in disappointment. Unfortunately they were still so naive about the ways of the Force. they couldn't or refused to understand that turning back from the dark side once you were too far seduced was impossible. Only Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and even Yoda were curious about whether or not that could be true.

 **GENERAL STATURA General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming.**

"Let's hope the Resistance finds a weakness." Obi-Wan says.

"Destroying that weapon should be their top priority." Master Mundi says in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14 - Rey's Interrogation

**INT. STARKILLER BASE - HOLDING CELL - DAY**

 **Rey wakes, disoriented. She is in an angled, upright restraining rig. Looks over, startled to see Kylo Ren, mask in place, standing there.**

Everyone watches Rey worriedly, unsure of what Kylo Ren is preparing to do.

"This isn't good." Obi-Wan remarks.

 **REY: Where am I?**

 **KYLO REN: (LONG BEAT) You're my guest.**

"Some hospitality." Anakin says with an eye roll.

 **REY Where are the others?**

 **KYLO REN: You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? (Rey stares at him) You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.**

"That's pretty ironic coming from him. Everything he just said is what he is too!" Ahsoka said angrily.

A few others nodded in agreement. He killed innocents on Jakku, betrayed the Jedi, and is planning to take what doesn't belong to him.

 **Rey studies him. She's fearful... but curious.**

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) You still want to kill me.**

 **REY: That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask.**

 **Kylo Ren stops, considers her... then reaches up, unlatches and REMOVES HIS MASK. Rey reacts, stunned. It takes a moment before she regains her own mask of defiance.**

The Jedi all stare at Kylo Ren curiously. Whatever they were expecting him to look like, it certainly wasn't the average looking man you'd see everyday. If it wasn't for him obviously being a wielded of the Dark Side they would never have considered him as a threat.

Yoda studies Kylo Ren's face and is curious upon seeing no traces of the usual Sith yellow. Although Dooku doesn't exactly broadcast yellow Sith eyes either.

 **KYLO REN: Tell me about the droid.**

 **REY: (a nervous beat) He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator -**

Anakin gives off a low whistle, obviously impressed by the droids functions.

 **KYLO REN: He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger -**

"Wait a minute, Empire? What Empire?" Anakin exclaims in confusion.

"What Empire could this dark sider be talking about?" Mace asks with a scowl.

The Council is worried about this; what could have possibly happened in the obviously large time gap? Why would the Jedi ever have allowed an Empire?

Yoda glances over at Skywalker again worriedly, dreading the possibilities dancing through his mind.

 **Rey reacts - afraid - how does he know?**

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) You know I can take whatever I want.**

 **Trepidation flashes across Rey's eyes. Kylo Ren moves closer, his hand rising toward her. She recoils, but has nowhere to go. Kylo Ren nearly TOUCHES HER FACE... THEY'RE BOTH SURPRISED: they react to a feeling that passes between them - AN ENERGY THEY RECOGNIZE IN EACH OTHER. And then it's gone. Adversaries again. Rey can't move, quietly strains in agony, trying to resist Ren's probing.**

Everyone slumps in their chairs in defeat. They all saw how quickly he tore the information from Poe's head. And Rey may be a powerful force user, but she has no training.

Nobody notices how Yoda suddenly studies the interrogation, sensing a shift in the force.

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) ... You're so lonely... so afraid to leave... (then, slight smile) At night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean. I see it - I see the island...**

 **Tears stream down her face as she resists. She tries to break free, but can't budge.**

Anakin glares at Kylo Ren, angry at how he's invading Rey's private mind with no regard to her pain, almost enjoying to do this.

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had. He would've disappointed you.**

"Oh I'm sure." Anakin said disbelievingly, crossing his arms.

 **His hand still on her face, her eyes fierce through the agony:**

 **REY: - Get out of my head -**

Everyone starts to take notice of her fierce determination with interest.

 **But this just makes Kylo lean closer.**

 **KYLO REN: I know you've seen the map. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too.**

 **Where her strength comes from, she doesn't know, but:**

 **REY: I'm not giving you anything.**

 **KYLO REN: We'll see.**

"Come on! I'm sure she's got this!" Ahsoka says, starting to feel a bit hopeful about this.

 **He peers into her eyes intensely. She meets his gaze - DESPITE THE PAIN SHE IS STRONG. On Ren's face as HIS CONFIDENCE BEGINS TO MELT AWAY. He has slammed up against a barrier in her mind. He looks less certain by the moment as Rey seems to GROW IN STRENGTH.**

Everyone can feel the strong internal struggle between the two in the Force, and are amazed at what they are feeling. Rey is, to their surprise... resisting his ability!

Anakin lets off a smile at this battle of will. Clearly Rey had more of it.

"She's... she's doing it!" Master Fisto says happily.

The Jedi start to silently cheer on Rey against Kylo Ren.

 **The FEROCITY of confrontation builds until it hits critical mass AND REY DOES THE UNTHINKABLE! SHE ENTERS HIS HEAD, AMAZED AT WHAT SHE IS SEEING!**

 **REY: ... You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as... Darth Vader!**

Anakin flinches slightly, confusing him as he sees a tiny glimpse of a dark mask: the same as before.

"Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan questions curiously. "I've never heard of that Sith Lord before," he says.

"Believe him to be the mask earlier, I do." Yoda says firmly, glancing back at Skywalker briefly.

"This apprentice will never be as strong as a fully fledged Sith Lord. I'm sure of it." Mace says firmly. A few others nod in agreement. From what they've seen Kylo Ren is indeed powerful, but Count Dooku would still be able to defeat him quite efficiently, and then the Sith Master himself they have yet to see or know anything about him at all.

"Rey is awesome." Ahsoka says happily. "She actually broke into his mind!"

 **KYLO REN SUDDENLY WITHDRAWS HIS HAND, as if her face were FIRE HOT. TAKES A STEP BACK, CONFUSED, RATTLED. Rey's body is released, she breathes deeply, her powerful eyes still on Kylo Ren, who starts to leave. And we PRELAP:**

 **SNOKE: (V.O.) This scavenger, resisted you?**

 **INT. STARKILLER PLANET - ASSEMBLY ROOM - NIGHT**

 **Kylo Ren, mask off, stands before Snoke.**

With Supreme Leader Snoke back on the screen, the Council Chambers grow cold again, and the Jedi shield themselves against its influence. They stare at the Master fiercely, wishing to know more about this Sith, or Dark Side master.

"Someone's not happy." Anakin remarks with a small grin.

 **KYLO REN: She's strong with the Force, untrained but, stronger than she knows.**

 **And while Ren's mind no doubt goes to Luke:**

 **SNOKE: And the droid?**

 **Kylo Ren hesitates to reveal the truth. Then:**

 **GENERAL HUX: (O.S.) Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us.**

 **Ren turns back - Hux enters the large space, moves to the platform beside Ren.**

"One problem with these Sith Empire's, is no one there can ever be your ally. They always clash with themselves." Master Plo says with a shake of his head.

"In this case, Hux and Kylo Ren seek to appear better in Snoke's eyes than the other." Master Mundi concludes.

 **GENERAL HUX: (CONT'D) That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.**

 **Snoke is visibly furious.**

 **SNOKE: Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker.**

 **GENERAL HUX: We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system.**

Everyone stares at the screen with horror. This couldn't happen! They just watched the decimation of the Republic! If the Resistance is gone then there will be no one left to challenge the First Order!

"No! They can't!" Anakin cries out angrily.

 **SNOKE: Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon.**

Everyone slumps in their seat, defeated. It's the Hosnian System all over again...

 **Kylo Ren is stunned by the moment - that isn't what he meant at all -**

 **KYLO REN: Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance.**

 **SNOKE: If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me.**

Everyone's eyes flash with worry. It's one thing to resist the mind probe of a Dark Side apprentice. It's a whole other matter to resist the master of the dark side himself.

"How are they going to get out of this?"

Obi-Wa questions glumly.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - HOLDING CELL - DAY**

 **SLOW PUSH IN ON REY, shackled, mind still racing over what's happened between her and Kylo Ren. She is flooded with emotions, feeling her potential, her strength, that in this moment of being restrained, perhaps anything is possible. She turns to the Stormtrooper Guard. Studies him for an intense beat. Then says:**

 **REY: You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open.**

Obi-Wan perks up a bit. "She's not attempting to do what I think she is, right?" he asks.

Anakin looks at him. "What, your mind-trick?" he questions in confusion.

Obi-Wan nods at him. "Of course my mind trick!"

"How would she have even learned that technique in the first place?" Master Ti asks in confusion.

 **The Stormtrooper Guard looks at her. A beat.**

 **TROOPER GUARD #2:** **What did you say?**

"I don't think it's working Master." Ahsoka says nervously. Anakin nods in agreement while Obi-Wan frowns.

 **Rey's eyes stay trained on him. She shifts in her seat, her confidence wavering, but she repeats, with authority:**

 **REY: You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open.**

 **The Stormtrooper Guard, rifle aimed, MOVES FOR HER. Rey's heart pounds - is she about to be killed, freed, or laughed at? The tension unbearable when the Guard says:**

 **TROOPER GUARD #2: I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum!**

Anakin sighs. "Yeah, you shouldn't have expected that to work all of a sudden."

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CORRIDOR 1 - DAY**

 **LOW ANGLE:** **Kylo Ren, masked, rounds a corner, PASSES US.**

Everyone watches fearfully, unsure of what will happen to Rey next. They all hope she can trick the Stormtroopers in time before Kylo Ren arrives.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - HOLDING CELL - DAY**

 **Rey stares intently at the trooper. Calms herself. And tries again.**

"She's calming herself, it should work this time." Obi-Wan says confidently.

 **REY: You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open.**

 **TROOPER GUARD #2: I will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open.**

Obi-Wan gives Anakin a smug grin. "See? What did I tell you Anakin?" He merely waved his arm in disinterest while Yoda chuckles in amusement.

 **He reaches down and UNLATCHES THE RESTRAINTS. HE THEN TURNS AND STARTS TO HEAD OUT, her back to him as he exits.** **SHE IS IN SHOCK. Then tries, quickly:**

 **REY: And you will drop your weapon.**

 **TROOPER GUARD #2: And I'll drop my weapon.**

 **The Trooper Guard DROPS HIS WEAPON without turning back - Rey HEARS the gun fall. She's incredulous. The guard has LEFT THE CELL, ITS DOOR OPEN. REY, in ABSOLUTE DISBELIEF, MOVES QUICKLY OUT OF FRAME!**

"That's just crazy. Resisting a trained apprentice, mind tricking a guard as her first use of the Force," Anakin says in stunned and amused disbelief.

"With the Force, possible, anything is." Yoda says firmly.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - HOLDING CELL - DAY**

 **Kylo Ren enters the cell - we PUSH IN ON HIM as he takes in the empty cell - AND IMMEDIATELY UNDERSTANDS WHAT HAS HAPPENED.**

"Uh oh," Ahsoka says with a grin on her face.

 **KYLO REN NO!**

 **Enraged, he RIPS OUT HIS SABER and -**

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - CORRIDOR 1 - DAY**

 **WIDE ANGLE, empty corridor, toward the cell: we only HEAR the horrible SOUNDS. DESTRUCTION. YELLING. A few pieces of red hot DEBRIS BOUNCES into the corridor. Two STORMTROOPERS, crossing at the far end of the hall, STOP TO WATCH this display of pure FURY. They retreat, and fast.**

Anakin and Ahsoka laugh at the sight, while Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kit Fisto and Plo Koon give off amused chuckles. Seeing Kylo Ren go into a rage like that, and seeing the two troopers slowly back away is such a funny thing to witness.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

 **Workers at their controls. Vast snowy landscape seen outside. Their GAUGES RISE - THE WEAPON CHARGING SLOWLY -**

 **GENERAL HUX: Begin charging the weapon!**

 **STARKILLER TECHNICIAN: Yes, sir. Weapon charging.**

Everyone's amused demeanor disappears and they watch the abomination fearfully.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE PLANET - DAY**

 **A vast view of the planet - a MASSIVE SOLARVAC ARRAY surrounds a port TEN MILES IN DIAMETER. MILLIONS OF PANELS turn on the ARRAY - a wave of BRILLIANT REFLECTIONS. Suddenly, like a planetary-scale TESLA COIL LINE OF ENERGY, THE POWER OF THE SUN begins to TRAVEL DOWN to the Starkiller Base planet.**

"It charges up with a star!?" Anakin exclaims in surprise and disbelief. "When was that ever a possibility!?"

The Jedi don't have any answer, and they're too worried about the Resistance to wonder how the abomination works. All they need to know is that it needs to be destroyed!!

But how?!


	15. Chapter 15 - Plan of Attack

CHAPTER 15: Plan of Attack

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Finn, now a member of the inner circle of the Resistance, is huddled with the group around the MAP TABLE, which displays a WIREFRAME HOLOGRAM of a ROLLING VIEW OF THE SURFACE OF STARKILLER BASE.**

"Well there's a familiar sight." Anakin commented. A few others nodded along in agreement, having attended dozens, if not hundreds of briefings for the war.

 **With Finn are Han, Leia, Poe, C-3PO, Statura, Ackbar, Brance, SNAP, MAJOR EMATT (60), NIEN NUNB, and others. An urgent, messy strategy session -**

"Hey look, its Captain Ackbar!" Ahsoka said excitedly. Anakin looked closely and nodded in agreement.

"Nice to see he's still around." Master Fisto commented with a smile.

 **POE: The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report.**

 **SNAP: They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself.**

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"A lightspeed weapon?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"This First Order is just full of surprises. Most of them bad," Anakin grumbled.

 **BRANCE: A laser cannon?**

 **SNAP: We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale.**

 **MAJOR EMATT: (HORRIBLE MEMORIES) It's another Death Star.**

Everyone eyes the screen warily. Nobody knows what the Death Star is but it sounds dangerous, something they wouldn't want to use. What happened in this obviously large time gap?!

 **POE: I wish that were the case, Major.**

 **Poe hits a control. A WIREFRAME OF THE DEATH STAR APPEARS.**

 **POE: (CONT'D) This was the Death Star.**

Everyone stares at what appears to be a space station. They can't tell how large it is but they all notice the plasma emitter on its surface.

Anakin blinks a few times, getting strange memories of that station, and he sees a planet explode from a green laser. He shakes his head and the visions clear up again.

"What is that thing?" Master Windu asks.

Anakin frowns. "I think its some sort of... planet killer," he says hesitantly.

A few Jedi look at him curiously. "What makes you believe so Skywalker?" Master Mundi asks.

Anakin shrugs. "Just a feeling. Seems similar to Starkiller Base."

They all nod in agreement with the theory.

 **Poe hits another control - the Death Star SHRINKS - AND SHRINKS AND SHRINKS, as the SURFACE AREA OF THE STARKILLER BASE IS DRAWN INTO A LARGER IMAGE, REVEALING THE ENTIRE BASE PLANET. The Death Star is a minuscule SATELLITE in comparison.**

 **POE (CONT'D) This is Starkiller Base.**

 **This is news to many here, and they're stunned.**

The Jedi all gape at the size of the weapon. It's HUGE! They didn't have a good way of comparing it to something, but seeing that its a planet and viewing it on the hologram, they're all struck by a new sense of fear and worry of such a weapon existing.

 **HAN: So it's big.**

"Way to state the obvious." Ahsoka says with a grin.

 **ADMIRAL ACKBAR: How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?**

 **FINN: It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears.**

 **An OFFICER runs up, hands Leia a DATACARD.**

 **LEIA: (eyes on datacard) The First Order: they're charging the weapon again, now. (then, heart sinking) Our system is the next target.**

The Jedi's worry returns. However now that the Resistance now about that, hopefully they'll be able to come up with a plan to stop it.

 **C-3PO: Oh my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed.**

 **They all react to this horrible news.**

 **HAN: Okay, how do we blow it up? (all eyes on him) There's always a way to do that.**

 **But no one has anything. Leia watches the silence, frustrated. Finally, rallying them:**

 **LEIA: Han's right.**

 **Han is surprised.**

 **ADMIRAL STATURA: (at first hesitant) In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator...**

Anakin nods along in agreement.

"Make's sense. It would need some sort of device in order to hold the sun's energy," he says.

 **FINN: There is one.**

 **All eyes on Finn as he moves around the hologram to a location on the Starkiller Base - it is ZOOMED IN: A GIANT BLACK HEXAGONAL STRUCTURE.**

 **FINN: (CONT'D) Precinct 47. Here.**

 **ADMIRAL STATURA: (HYPOTHESIZING) If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon.**

 **MAJOR EMATT: ... Maybe the planet.**

"Things are starting to look up," Master Ti says hopefully. The other Jedi nod in agreement. The plan for taking out the weapon is simple and solid, and should work in theory. However it couldn't be that easy. OBi-Wan frowns and puts a hand on his beard thoughtfully.

 **Poe then tries to bolster spirits, looking at the BIG HEXAGONAL STRUCTURE: the Oscillator.**

 **POE: We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got.**

 **ADMIRAL ACKBAR: They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate.**

"Well that's not good." Obi-Wan says.

 **HAN: We disable the shields. (TO FINN) Kid, you worked there, what do you got?**

 **FINN: (beat, then:) I can do it.**

 **HAN: I like this guy.**

 **FINN: I can disable the shields. But I have to be there, on the planet-**

 **HAN: We'll get you there.**

 **LEIA: Han, how?**

 **HAN: If I told you, you wouldn't like it.**

Obi-Wan turns to look at Anakin. "Now who does that remind me of?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

Ahsoka grins while Anakin rolls his eyes. "What? My plans work!"

"Really? So when you disobey orders with your own strategy and get thrown into a tough position, does it work then?" Obi-Wan asks with a grin.

"I defeated Admiral Trench that way, so yeah," he responds smugly. Obi-Wan sighs and shakes his head in exasperation.

 **POE: So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. All right. Let's go!**

 **And everyone splits.**

 **EXT. HANGARS, RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **SERIES OF SHOTS: THE RESISTANCE FLEET PREPARES FOR ITS MISSION. Pilots inspect crafts, including Snap, Nien Nunb, and Poe at his black-marked X-wing. Mechanics make adjustments as Crews fuel the jets. Ground controllers move ships into takeoff formation. Pilots prep their ships, including BB-8, who is PULLED INTO Poe's black X-wing.**

Nobody thinks to much about this scene, being used to it many times with their missions and battles in the Clone Wars.

 **Finn approaches Poe wearing the jacket. Poe slaps Finn's shoulder as he heads off. Finn watches Poe, despite it all, a little laugh. Over this:**

 **EXT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Chewie and Finn follow Han's orders as they prepare the Falcon for one more daring run, maybe its last:**

 **HAN: Chewie, check that donal capitator. Come on. Let's go. - Finn, be careful with those - they're explosives.**

 **FINN: Now you tell me?**

"He's insane," Ahsoka says.

Anakin shrugs. "I think he's pretty cool."

 **LEIA: No matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave.**

 **Han looks over, there's Leia.**

 **HAN: That's what I did it. So you'd miss me.**

 **She laughs, moves up close to him.**

 **LEIA: I did miss you.**

 **He looks at her, says sweetly, out of the blue:**

Anakin's heart lurches, being reminded of his marriage to Padme. Leia seemed just like her, headstrong, brave, kind and compassionate. Yet she always hated to watch Anakin leave for a battle in the war.

 **HAN: It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was...good.**

 **LEIA: ... Pretty good.**

 **HAN: Some things never change.**

 **LEIA: (SMILES) True. You still drive me crazy.**

 **Han places his hands on her shoulders. It could be thirty years ago. They both know there's a good chance he won't make it back. They pull each other tight, holding for dear life. Quietly, LONGINGLY:**

Anakin lets off a quiet sigh, prompting Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to glance at him. They understood the close friendship between him and Senator Amidala, so it wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. Although they both suspected there was something more between them for a while, though they didn't want to push the subject.

 **LEIA: (CONT'D) If you see our son again, bring him home.**

A few Jedi gaze at the screen sadly, some of them shaking their heads hopelessly.

"If only it were possible." Mace says. "But no one has ever come back from the Dark."

Anakin frowns in annoyance, while others like Yoda, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Obi-Wan were thoughtful on the idea.


	16. Chapter 16 - Disabling Starkiller Base

CHAPTER 16: Disabling Starkiller Base

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **STORMTROOPER: Sir, sensors triggered in hangar 718. We're searching the area.**

 **KYLO REN: She's just beginning to test her powers. The longer it takes to find her, the more dangerous she becomes.**

"Good for her." Master Fisto remarks.

"But why though? How much could her power in the Force increase since discovering it?" Anakin asks, a little confused.

"Deeply connected to the Force, I feel she is. Increased since her vision, it has." Yoda replies.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - ATRIUM AREA - DAY**

 **TIGHT ON REY'S FACE as she peers nervously around a corner. Rey runs down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove, the Trooper Guard's rifle HELD TIGHT.**

 **EXT. LIGHTSPEED SPACE - DAY**

 **The Falcon SCREAMS PAST -**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Flying at LIGHTSPEED, Finn, with Han and Chewie.**

 **FINN: How are we getting in?**

 **HAN: Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through.**

"Then how are they expecting to get through?" Ahsoka asks in confusion. Anakin shrugs, before his eyes go wide in surprise.

"He wouldn't..." he says.

"Wouldn't what... oh no." Obi-Wan says in worried exasperation. "Why does this idea remind me so much of you Anakin?"

 **Finn is suddenly filled with dread.**

 **FINN: We're gonna make our landing approach at lightspeed?!**

The Jedi blink in stunned surprise, some with their mouths slightly open. Even using the Force it would be hard to determine the correct time to exit hyperspace in that manner. But Han Solo was no Force-sensitive!

"Even I'm not that insane!" Anakin exclaims.

 **Chewie, thinking it's crazy too, says: YES WE ARE!**

 **HAN: Alright, Chewie, get ready.**

 **Chewie GROANS: he's ready. Han studies the PANEL INDICATORS.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) And Now!**

 **Chewie and Han hit switches -**

The Jedi watch the screen anxiously, worried for the outcome of this. Smashing into the planet is a high probability, even if Anakin was the pilot.

 **EXT. LIGHTSPEED SPACE/STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **The Falcon's ENVIRONMENT SHIFTS INSTANTLY FROM LIGHTSPEED TO PLANET ATMOSPHERE - it's suddenly FLYING 100 FEET ABOVE THE SNOWY, ROCKY GROUND, HEADED FOR A THICK FOREST!**

Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief. They were so lucky to have survived that!

"Glad that went successfully." Anakin remarked.

"Before you ask the question, no. You are not doing that Anakin." Obi-Wan says sternly, causing Anakin to frown at him.

"Who said I was going to?" he demands.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes at their banter.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **CHEWIE GROANS:**

 **HAN: I AM PULLING UP!**

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **But the Falcon has no time - it PLOWS through the trees! It then RISES -**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **ALARMS BLARE as the ship SLAMS THROUGH BRANCHES, SHOOTS TOWARD SKY! Han does his best to steer - Chewie GROANS - in the madness Han YELLS:**

 **HAN: I get any higher, they'll see us!**

 **And the ship DIVES again, back into the trees!**

"I'm surprised they don't even hear the sound of that ship." Ahsoka remarks.

"Kind of reminds me of droids Snips," Anakin responds.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - CLEARING - DAY**

 **A quiet CLEARING on the forest TREELINE. Suddenly the MILLENNIUM FALCON HURTLES OUT OF THE FOREST! From an eruption of BRANCHES and PINE, the ship DIVES - SLAMS INTO THE SNOW! It DIGS THROUGH A THOUSAND YARDS OF WHITE until it finally comes to a canted stop, half buried in the snow!**

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan says cheerfully. Everyone looks at him in exasperation and he shrugs. "I don't like suicidal flying."

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **OFFICER: Sir, she was not found in hangar 718 but all troops are on alert.**

 **KYLO REN: Put every hangar on lock-down. She's going to try to steal a ship to-**

 **Suddenly, Kylo senses something. Something familiar.**

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) Han Solo...**

The Jedi tense up, surprised at how quickly Kylo Ren was able to sense Han Solo, although they supposed it was to be expected. He obviously went through difficult times with his parents and his father. Something that Mace is bitter about, causing him to shake his head.

"Let's hope they complete their mission successfully." Master Plo says.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **MASSIVE WIDE SHOT of an EPIC SNOWSCAPE. Han, Finn and Chewie cross the terrain. WALKERS appears on the horizon. Han, Finn and Chewie take cover behind a base structure. Chewie carries a BLACK DUFFEL of EXPLOSIVES.**

 **FINN: The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We'll get in that way.**

 **HAN: What was your job when you were based here?**

 **FINN: Sanitation.**

Anakin sputters in surprise, gaping at the screen. Finn was only on sanitation duty as a Stormtrooper!?

A few others are equally surprised, unsure of how to react.

"How is he expecting to be able to disable the shields? I doubt those on sanitation duty would be allowed that clearance." Master Mundi asks.

 **HAN: Sanitation? Then how do you know how to disable the shields?**

 **FINN: I don't. I'm just here to get Rey.**

A few Jedi shake their heads in disappointment. So Finn lied to the whole Resistance about being able to take the shields down just to save one girl?! Granted she had great power in the Force, but he's sacrificing the fate of the whole galaxy for one person!

Anakin isn't sure what to think. Sure, he's probably do something similar if he were in that situation to rescue Padme, or Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, but he would at least have a plan that benefits the real mission!

 **HAN: People are counting on us! The galaxy is counting on us-!**

 **FINN: Solo, we'll figure it out! We'll use the Force!**

Ahsoka and Anakin roll their eyes. He isn't even Force sensitive!

 **HAN: That's not how the Force works-!**

"Well spoken." Obi-Wan says, a few others nodding in agreement.

 **Chewie MOANTALKS.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) Oh really, you're cold?**

 **FINN: Come on!**

 **They follow Finn on the snowy hike. On the horizon, THE LASER SIPHON SHOOTING INTO THE SKY, SLOWLY SUCKING THE SUN DRY.**

Seeing the star being drained of its energy to fuel this abomination of a weapon has to Jedi tense up anxiously again. The attack on the base has to happen soon, or the galaxy may be plunged into darkness and despair.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

 **Technicians at work, the SUN SUCKING seen in the window behind him.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Report.**

 **FIRST ORDER OFFICER: Weapon charged in fifteen minutes, sir.**

"I really hate that guy." Anakin says with a frown. The others can't find it in themselves to disagree.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CORRIDOR 4 - DAY**

 **A STORMTROOPER waits to board a Transport Compartment. The door WHOOSHES open - HAN, FINN and CHEWIE are there!**

 **STORMTROOPER: FN-9330 Hey!**

 **He fumbles for his blaster but Chewie shoots first. WIDE ANGLE of the corridor as the Trooper flies back, dead. Chewie drags him out of sight. Han and Finn peer around a corner, wary.**

Anakin and Ahsoka are snickering, with grins on their faces. Master Fisto and Master Plo have small smiles as well.

"You have to admit Master, that was amusing." Anakin tells Obi-Wan, who thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement, his mouth pulled up slightly in a small smile.

 **HAN: The longer we're here, less luck we're going to have. The shields?**

 **FINN: I have an idea about that.**

 **Han and Chewie follow Finn.**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CORRIDOR - DAY**

 **Captain Phasma heads down a corridor, distant Stormtroopers. Suddenly Phasma is T-BONED HARD AND FAST - SHOVED OUT OF FRAME BY CHEWIE!**

Ahsoka laughs out loud, amused at Chewie's take down of the Stormtrooper Captain. Oh how she missed the big Wookiee.

"Oh Force that was brilliant," she says with a grin. Anakin snickers as well, enjoying the Wookiee more and more, happy that Ahsoka has help from him against the Trandoshans.

"Got to love a Wookiee." Anakin says, the others in the room nodding in agreement, small smiles on their faces. Wookiees had always been big supporters of the Jedi.

 **And now we're in a NARROW CROSS-CORRIDOR, CHEWIE WITH HIS ARMS AROUND PHASMA, FORCED TO FACE FINN, WHO HOLDS HIS BLASTER ON HIS FORMER CAPTAIN. Han stands behind Finn.**

 **FINN: Remember me?**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: FN-2187.**

 **FINN: Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge.**

"He's certainly happy about that." Master Fisto remarks with a smirk.

"I would be too," Anakin pipes up.

 **HAN: Bring it down. Bring it down.**

 **FINN: Follow me.**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - ATRIUM AREA - DAY**

 **TIGHT ON REY'S FACE as she peers nervously around a corner. Rey runs down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove, the Trooper Guard's rifle HELD TIGHT. From this alcove, she can see down another LONG, PERPENDICULAR WALKWAY - on one side, a STONE AND STEEL WALL. On the other side, a VAST ATRIUM, with a railing-free DROP OFF, the white pill-light design descending HUNDREDS OF FEET.** **At the end of this walkway is an OPEN HANGAR DOOR, revealing HUNDREDS OF TIE FIGHTERS parked outside.**

"That's a lot of TIE Fighters." Ahsoka says in concern.

"Well, she just has to sneak her way past the guards and exit the base before she gets shot down. We've done similar feats before." Anakin comments.

"Yes, but we have more training than Rey does. She is after all, still a scavenger." Obi-Wan reminds him.

 **TIGHT on Rey's face as her plan is clear. But the problem: between her and the ship she wants to steal, is a GROUP OF STORMTROOPERS. Guards, in conversation. As she tries to think about what to do next, we see, FAR BEHIND HER in the perpendicular hall, ANOTHER GROUP OF STORM- and SNOWTROOPERS headed her way!**

The Jedi all watch the screen in concern, wondering how Rey was going to get out of this position.

 **Rey's mind races - another peek out and she RUNS FAST, across the walkway, and CLIMBS DOWN - her fingertips disappearing over the edge just as the Troopers approach and continue. WIDE SHOT as Rey holds on carefully as the guards walk off, not seeing her over the edge, a death drop below her.**

 **But then she SEES SOMETHING and has a brainstorm. She strenuously cross-climbs to an invisible SERVICE HATCH, which She opens, and climbs INSIDE THE WALL, closing the hatch behind her.**

"Talk about luck." Anakin remarks.

"There is no such thing as luck Skywalker." Master Mundi reminds him, earning a sigh from Anakin.

"Yes Master Mundi," he replies.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - INSIDE THE WALLS - DAY**

 **A REMARKABLE IMAGE, inside the inner workings of the base. Tiny by comparison, Rey climbs amid the incredible infrastructure, a drop to infinity beneath her. She is between the LIGHT SOURCE and the WHITE PILL SHAPES, as she makes her way ACROSS.**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - ATRIUM AREA - DAY**

 **WIDE SHOT of the Stormtrooper GUARDS, above the drop off into the atrium. What they cannot see is a SHADOWED SILHOUETTE OF REY against the ENDLESS WHITE PILL LIGHTS as she climbs across the space, beneath them, toward her exit!**

"A good scavenger I suppose." Obi-Wan adds on to his earlier statement.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ACCESS POINT - DAY**

 **CLOSE AS PHASMA SITS INTO FRAME in front of a WORKSTATION - Finn, Han and Chewie, blasters aimed. Phasma reluctantly works controls on the workstation.**

"Well that was easy." Ahsoka says, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Almost to easy." Anakin muses.

 **FINN: You want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields.**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: You're making a big mistake.**

 **FINN: Do it.**

 **Chewie MOAN/TALKS. Phasma hits a few more buttons - the controls BEEP-CLICK. "SHIELDS DISABLE INITIATE". Eyes on THE WORKSTATION:**

"Ha! What a wimp for such shiny armor." Anakin says with a small laugh.

"I must admit I was expecting her to put up more of a fight." Master Plo says in agreement.

 **FINN: (CONT'D) Solo, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey.**

 **HAN: Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without her.**

 **The controls BEEP-CLICK. "SHIELDS DISABLED".**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA: (to Finn, cruel) You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all.**

"How quickly she forgets that she left the entire base exposed to an imminent attack." Obi-Wan says with a disappointed shake of his head. Yoda chuckles in amusement.

 **FINN: I disagree. What do we do with her?**

 **HAN: Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?**

 **FINN: Yeah, there is...**

"Speak from experience, I sense he does." Yoda says with an amused chuckle.

"Makes you wonder what Solo could have possibly done to warrant such a fate." Anakin says with a smirk. "Quite an interesting smuggler compared to the usual ones," he remarks.


	17. Chapter 17 - Attack on Starkiller Base

CHAPTER 17: Attack on Starkiller Base

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **An ALERT: OFFICERS at their consoles, OVERLAPPING, urgent.**

 **OFFICER: General, their shields are down!**

 **C-3PO: Thank the Maker!**

 **LEIA: Han did it! Send them in!**

"It's about time," Anakin said happily. "I can't wait to seem them blow that weapon into oblivion."

The other Jedi nod in agreement. That weapon is an abomination.

 **ADMIRAL STATURA: Give Poe full authorization to attack.**

 **REAR ADMIRAL GULCH: Black Leader, go to sub-lights. On your call.**

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **At LIGHTSPEED, Poe pilots:**

 **POE: Roger, base - red squad, blue squad, take my lead.**

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **Nien Nunb pilots, acknowledges order in alien language.**

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **Another pilot, ZOLO ZIFF. YOLO ZIFF Dropping out of lightspeed.**

 **EXT. SPACE/STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **With CONCUSSIVE BLASTS, the X-WINGS APPEAR and ROAR PAST CAMERA toward the Starkiller Base planet!**

"I won't disagree with you, but I still think this plan is crazy. Flying like that is almost suicide." Obi-Wan comments.

"Heh, that's why I always win MAster," Anakin states with a smirk.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - CLEARING - DAY**

 **The CRASHED FALCON, two parked TIE FIGHTERS and a TROOP TRANSPORT VEHICLE beside it.**

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - CLEARING - DAY**

 **At a distance, the X-WINGS DROP FROM THE SKY, TOWARD THE HEXAGONAL OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE IN THE DISTANCE!**

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Ahsoka remarks.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - ABOVE OSCILLATOR - DAY**

 **The squad of X-wings DIVE BOMBS the Oscillator, the Black Falcon leads. INTERCUT BETWEEN THIS AND VARIOUS X-WINGS.**

"Oh I absolutely love the speed and movement of those X-Wings," Anakin says giddily.

 **INT. X-WING - DAY POE PILOTS:**

 **POE: Almost in range! Hit the target dead center, as many runs as we can get!**

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **Snap pilots.**

 **SNAP: Approaching target.**

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **Nien Nunb acknowledges.**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

 **LARGE EXPLOSIONS atop the DISTANT OSCILLATOR, seen through the large windows! ALARMS BLARE in here - we PULL BACK as Hux moves quickly to see the damage, he turns sharply to a First Order Officer:**

 **GENERAL HUX: Dispatch all squadrons...**

 **COLONEL DATOO: Yes, General.**

"Well that doesn't sound too good." Master Mundi says with a frown.

"Nah, I think they'll be ok. From what I've seen these stormtroopers aren't very good at aiming." Anakin says with a grin.

"And Poe did manage to take out a lot of fighters as well Master." Ahsoka adds in.

"Either way, things are about to get intense." Obi-Wan says. Everyone nods in agreement, not arguing with that fact.

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **POE: Let's light it up!**

 **DIVE BOMBING THE OSCILLATOR, HITTING IT DEAD CENTER IN QUICK SUCCESSION!**

 **INT. X-WING - DAY LT.**

 **BASTIAN: Direct hit!**

 **ELLO ASTY: But no damage!**

 **Jess reacts.**

 **POE: Yeah, we gotta keep hitting it! Another bombing run! Remember, when that sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire! But as long as there's light, we got a chance.**

The Jedi all watch the screen in anticipation, cheering on Poe and the rest of his squad in the hopes that they can take out the oscillator.

 **INT. X-WING - DAY**

 **A BEEPING from BB-8, riding in the back of his X-wing, and Poe looks out - can't believe what he's seeing: DOZENS OF TIE FIGHTERS!**

"...ok I take back what I said. They're in trouble," Anakin says worriedly.

"It's like a swarm of vulture droids," Master Plo comments in agreement.

 **POE: Guys, we got a lot of company!**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - JUNCTION AREA - DAY**

 **Finn, Han and Chewie take cover, Chewie pulling some EXPLOSIVES out of the duffel. Blast doors nearby.**

 **FINN: We'll use the charges to blow that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover.**

 **HAN: You sure you're up for this?**

"I must admit I don't have complete confidence in young Finn." Master Mundi comments.

"I'm sure he can get the job done." Anakin says in defense.

"I'm not doubting his intentions, but his is still a very new player in battle, and he'll need much more experience." Master Mundi says. A few of the other Jedi nod in agreement.

 **FINN: Hell no - I'll go in find and try to find Rey - (improvising, fast) - The troopers'll be on our tail. We have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that'll leads -**

 **(Han starts pointing with his chin to SOMETHING BEHIND FINN)**

"What's he doing?" Ahsoka asks in confusion.

 **Why are you doing that? Why are you doing - this? I'm trying to come up with a plan.**

 **Finn turns - AND SEES REY, CLIMBING OUT FROM INSIDE THE WALL, carefully climbing back up to the main level! He can't believe it! Chewie MURMURS his relief. Han is maybe more grateful than anyone.**

Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief, glad that Rey is now most likely safe and sound.

"What a coincidence," Ahsoka says with a small smile.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **A Resistance Technician turns to Leia:**

 **ADMIRAL ACKBAR: The Oscillator's still standing.**

 **OFFICER: X-wings coming back for another round of attacks!**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CORRIDOR 6 - DAY**

 **Rey climbs up to the corridor, vigilant. She hears a SOUND, SWOOPS her rifle at - Finn, Han and Chewie! She cannot believe it! All Finn wants to do is hug her - and she him.**

"Woah, woah woah don't fire missy." Anakin says with a chuckle.

 **HAN: Are you all right?**

 **REY: Yeah.**

 **HAN: Good.**

 **FINN: What happened - did he hurt you?**

 **REY: Finn. What are you doing here?!**

 **FINN: We came back for you.**

 **She is speechless - this is all she's ever wanted anyone to do. Chewie TALKS - and Rey's eyes nearly tear up.**

Anakin's heart melts at the sight: he recognizes the look on her face. He's felt the same loneliness as a slave himself, since nobody would ever help a simple slave on Tatooine. Not since Padme and Qui-Gon freed him from that life. His only regret was that his mother wasn't able to share these moments with him.

 **FINN: (CONT'D) What'd he say?**

 **REY: (shrugs, smiles, though nearly in tears) ... That it was your idea.**

 **Finn awkwardly smiles. It's his nature. They embrace.**

 **REY: (CONT'D) Thank you.**

 **FINN: How did you get away?**

 **REY: I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it.**

"Powerful, the Force is. Enough it is to say, hmm?" Yoda says with a chuckle. The other Jedi smile in amusement.

 **HAN: Escape now. Hug later.**

Anakin and Ahsoka burst into small laughter. Oh Han Solo was definitely quite the comedian. They couldn't imagine losing him right now after getting to know him. He's like the cranky grandpa to Finn and Rey.

"Definitely my favorite smuggler." Anakin comments with a smirk.

"I have to agree with you there Anakin. And definitely better than Hondo." Obi-Wan says.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "Is that even a comparison?" she asks rhetorically.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **The X-Wings DOGFIGHT with the TIE Fighters on the surface of the snowy planet. INTERCUT BETWEEN the ships SCREAMING past each other, and the COCKPITS of the Resistance and First Order fighters. Poe's fighter NEARLY COLLIDES with a close- passing TIE Fighter!**

The Jedi all grow serious again, seeing the dire situation the Resistance fighters are in. They aren't able to destroy the Oscillator, and the amount of TIE's in the air is truly insane. It's starting to look more and more like a suicide mission.

 **SNAP: I got one behind me. See it?**

 **JESS: Yeah, I'm on it!**

 **A heavy cannon emplacement launches a missile that shreds an X-wing fighter.**

 **JESS: Furillo's been hit!**

 **SNAP Watch out for ground fire!**

"Things are looking very grim." Master Plo says with a frown behind his mask.

"Indeed," Mace says worriedly, his hands clasped in front of him in thoughtful concern.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - DAY**

 **The X-wings ROAR across the sky, BLASTING and DODGING the TIE Fighters and missiles. PULL BACK TO REVEAL Han, Finn, Rey and Chewie, who run out here, into the snow, stopping, eyes on the sky, watching the lop-sided battle. THE FOUR HEROES TURN TO EACH OTHER, RESOLVE IN THEIR EYES. A long moment of communication.**

 **HAN: They're in trouble. We can't leave. (to Finn, re: Chewie) My friend here has a bag full of explosives. Let's use 'em.**

"The first good news about this plan we've heard today." Anakin remarks happily.

"It certainly is a good thing they brought detonators." Obi-Wan says in agreement.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **A Resistance Technician turns to Leia:**

 **KAYDEL KO CONNIX: General, are you seeing this?**

 **VOBER DAND: Two more X-wings down. That's half our fleet destroyed.**

 **C-3PO: And their weapon will be fully charged in 10 minutes! It would take a miracle to save us now.**

Everyone goes tense with worry. They arent doubting Han and Poe, but they have very little time to pull this off, and the situation is looking almost hopeless.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **Han and Chewie arrive here to find THREE SECURITY STORMTROOPERS approaching a Maintenance Hatch. Instantly, Chewie takes out the middle one with his Bowcaster. Han and the other two Stormtroopers OPEN FIRE, but Han's aim is true. ALARMS START BLARING!**

"Well, they know they're there." Obi-Wan states.

"I hope they don't send Kylo Ren after them," Master Ti states worriedly. "Even Rey's new Force potential isn't properly grown for combat yet."

"Trust in the Force, we must." Yoda states.

 **INT. JUNCTION STATION - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **Running inside from a parked snowspeeder, Rey opens a service hatch. Finn behind her, as she reaches into the mechanics of the place, very much like the very first shot we saw of Rey. And she YANKS a piece of TECH from the machinery and:**

Anakin nods in approval. That looked like he proper piece to pull. And absolutely expensive as well.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **The HATCH OPENS! Han and Chewie, having been on the lookout, step inside, weapons poised. Chewie MOANS.**

 **HAN: That girl knows her stuff.**

"She sure does." Anakin says proudly.

The Jedi continue to watch the movie play it, eager to see Han blow up the Oscillator and grant the Resistance a great victory over this abomination of a weapon.

However they are unaware of the consequences that will come of Han's deeds...


	18. Chapter 18 - Solo's End

CHAPTER 18: Solo's End

 **I** **NT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **Han and Chewie divide the explosives. Talk in hushed tones.**

 **HAN: We'll set the charges at every other column.**

 **He GROAN/TALKS to Han, who looks around, reconsiders.**

 **HAN: (CONT'D) You're right. That's a better idea. (checks his detonator) You take the top.**

"Let's blow this thing already!" Anakin says eagerly in anticipation. The other Jedi in the room are also slightly leaning forward as well, hopeful that this plan will work and bring down the whole base.

 **(CHEWIE DOES) I'll go down below. Detonator. We'll meet back here.**

 **They head off in opposite directions.**

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **Han finishes placing an explosive. Checks he's all-clear and hurries down to the next level. Chewie climbs up a level.**

"Looks like it's mission accomplished Master." Ahsoka says happily.

"Oh, brilliant." Obi-Wan says with a grin.

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - MAIN ENTRANCE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **A SQUAD of Stormtroopers SNAP to alert as Kylo Ren approaches. CONTROLS ARE HIT and the huge DOOR OPENS. Without hesitation, Kylo walks INTO THE OSCILLATOR.**

The good mods is squashed in the Council Chambers when they see Kylo Ren headed straight into the Oscillator.

"This is not good." Master Plo states worriedly.

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **A COLOSSAL CYLINDRICAL STRUCTURE. DARK CORRIDORS and CATWALKS. Kylo Ren comes to a stop. Scans the structure. SENSING SOMETHING, he motions the Stormtrooper Squad upwards.**

 **KYLO REN: Find them.**

"Oh no! Where's a Jedi when you need one?" Anakin groans in annoyance to hide his fear.

"Hopefully they'll be able to escape in time, maybe even destroy Kylo Ren in the process." Master Mundi says optimistically.

This brightens up their mood a little bit.

 **They rush past him. Kylo Ren turns slowly, and HEADS DOWN.**

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **The Stormtroopers move up the ramp, weapons ready, checking carefully where blind corners intersect from the perimeter. They come round to the next higher level and PASS CLOSE TO CAMERA. When they've passed, TILT to find CHEWIE, in the shadows of the grillwork.**

"A genius he is," Yoda says with a chuckle. Everyone else smiles at the sight, wishing they could know this Wookiee personally.

 **Once they're gone, he plants another charge.**

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **The Snowspeeder comes to a stop outside the structure. Finn and Rey stop for a moment, look to the sky: THE SUN IS NEARLY** **GONE.**

"If the sun goes out, that means they'll be ready to fire the weapon," Obi-Wan says grimly.

"They need to detonate those charges before that happens," Mace says firmly, glaring at the screen.

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - LOWER LEVEL - NIGHT**

 **Han finishes setting a charge and is about to move on when he HEARS SOMETHING and conceals himself behind a wide, vertical support. He peaks around the edge and his whole demeanor changes - HAN'S POV: Kylo Ren appears and stops at the railing, looking down into the filter.**

Everyone freezes up, remembering the connection those two had. Father and son, one a smuggler, and another a dark side apprentice.

Anakin gazes sympathetically at Han, unsure of how he would feel if Luke were to be a Sith or dark Side user. And then to realize this is his own grandson makes him groan angrily.

"I hope Han makes it out all right," Anakin says in concern. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and the majority of the other Jedi nod in agreement, although Mace is indifferent, finding other matters more pressing in this moment.

 **Han looks at his son with a tortured storm of feelings. WE'RE WITH KYLO REN as he resumes his hunt. He heads directly toward WHERE HAN IS HIDING! Kylo Ren has an INCREASING SENSE OF HAN'S PRESENCE as he moves closer. He comes to where Han was hiding - but HAN IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. From his hiding place in a narrow, POWER CHAMBER in the wall,** **HAN WATCHES HIS SON PASS ONLY A FEW FEET IN FRONT OF HIM.**

"How does he not notice him?" Ahsoka asks in genuine surprise, yet also release.

"Deep conflict, I sense in the apprentice," Yoda states with a frown.

"Conflict how Master?" Mace asks in confusion.

"Torn between the light and the dark, I feel him to be." Yoda replies evenly, gazing at Kylo Ren.

 **Han SHIFTS HIS POSITION in the tight compartment, so he can watch Ren's progress. Kylo Ren turns onto a FLAT BRIDGE THAT BISECTS the open space. Unaware of his father, Kylo Ren walks purposefully across to the opposite side. Han watches his son walk off - the CLANK- CLANK of Kylo Ren's boots receding.**

"He's very oblivious I must say," Master Fisto remarks.

 **This is Han's opportunity to escape but Leia's words echo through his mind. He makes a decision and moves out, to the edge of the catwalk. He calls out, strongly:**

 **HAN: Ben!**

Everyone stills, the air extremely tense right now. Anakin's heart practically stops, as he watches the confrontation with wide eyes. He recalls his daughter's words to Han and hopes he can get through to him.

Mace is unsure of what to think, but he doubts this will work.

 **The name ECHOES as Kylo Ren STOPS, far across the vast catwalk. He turns.**

 **KYLO REN: Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time.**

There is no sound in the Council chambers as they all watch the scene intensely. Ahsoka is worried for Han's well-being, and Obi-Wan is as well.

Anakin starts to understand more of the emotional conflict that Han is going through, and a little bit of his grandson as well. Han made a promise to Leia, the woman he loved to save their son from the dark side. It's so similar to his own promise to his mother, that everything will be alright and that they would see each other again, that his heart begins to close up. He doesn't want Han to experience the same emotional pain that he did.

 **Finn and Rey make their way into the space, opening a HATCH that allows A BEAM OF PRECIOUS SUNLIGHT to stream down like a spotlight on Han and his son. Finn and Rey get to a railing and look down. They can SEE and HEAR Han and Kylo Ren on the catwalk below.**

 **HAN: Take off that mask. You don't need it.**

 **KYLO REN: What do you think you'll see if I do?**

 **Han moves toward Kylo Ren.**

 **HAN: The face of my son.**

Yoda studies the scene with a frown, contemplating what is happening. Leia Organa believed that her son could be redeemed, not from a Jedi, but from his father. However this contradicts what the Jedi have learned for millennia. Were they... wrong?

Mace is indifferent. He wasn't expecting Han to be able to redeem his son, no one could. Once a Jedi turned towards the dark, the only way to save their soul was to put them down for good. If a Jedi couldn't help Kylo Ren understand that, then nobody could.

 **Kylo TAKES OFF HIS MASK. Han is JOLTED - seeing the face of his son for the first time as a man.**

 **KYLO REN: Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him.**

"Foolish move Solo," Mace mutters.

Obi-Wan and Yoda glance at him with tiny, almost unnoticeable frowns on their faces. Anakin is too invested into the scene to notice.

 **HAN: That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive.**

'Is he really?' the Jedi start to wonder. Redemption from the dark isn't possible, yet Kylo Ren hasn't shown any sign of attempting to attack Han.

 **SEVERAL LEVELS BELOW them, CHEWIE comes to the rail to watch.**

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - LOWER LEVEL - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **Kylo flares.**

 **KYLO REN: No. The Supreme Leader is wise.**

 **UP ABOVE, Finn, Chewie and Rey watch, rapt. Stormtroopers dot the perimeter of the structure, watching the scene. ON THE BRIDGE, Han moves closer, stern:**

 **HAN: Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you - you know it's true.**

"The way of the Sith this is, yes." Yoda says with a troubled frown.

"Do you think Han can get to him Master?" Ahsoka asks.

 **Kylo hesitates. Somehow, he does know it.**

"I think he is," Anakin says hopefully, feeling the torment in Kylo Ren. Mace shakes his head at their naive hope.

 **KYLO REN: It's too late.**

 **HAN: No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.**

"I have to wonder, when it is truly too late..." Master Plo muses.

"Contemplated the possibility during this film, I have. Possible, it may be," Yoda says.

 **For the first time, Kylo Ren seems truly conflicted. Tears flood his stoic eyes...**

 **KYLO REN: I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain.**

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - DARKNESS FALLS**

 **Han takes one step toward his son, but stops himself.**

 **KYLO REN: I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?**

Anakin starts to smile hopefully, and sits up a little straighter. His grandson will return!

"I... I'm pleasantly surprised by how afraid he sounds," Obi-Wan remarks, a little stunned.

 **Han hears his son's voice again, pained and vulnerable.**

 **HAN: Yes. Anything.**

 **Kylo Ren unholsters his lightsaber and SLOWLY EXTENDS IT to Han, within a foot of Han's chest. Han almost can't believe it. The moment seems to last forever. And just then, the LAST BEAM OF SUNLIGHT streaming through the open hatch VANISHES. Han actually smiles - and reaches out for the dark weapon -**

Everyone begins to smile. So returning to the Light is a possibility! Falling to the dark side was always the greatest fear of any Jedi, but to learn that there is a chance of returning is wonderful. How to go about doing that however, they have no idea. A troubled frown is set on Mace's face.

Anakin begins to understand however, of why this is possible. Ahsoka a little bit as well. Han's love for his son is bringing him back!

 **but with the light now gone, KYLO REN'S EYES FILL WITH DARKNESS, HE IGNITES THE LIGHTSABER - THE FIERY BLADE SHOOTS OUT, RIGHT THROUGH HAN'S CHEST AND BACK!**

Everyone gasps in shock and horror, not expecting that at all. Anakin jumps out of his seat, his face contorted into one of horror.

"NO!" he cries out angrily.

Ahsoka's eyes are wide in sadness and horror, small tears beginning to form in her eyes. He couldn't...

 **ABOVE, Finn and Rey GASP - SCREAM - Chewie lets out a heartbreaking scream of horror and anger.**

 **KYLO REN: Thank you.**

The Jedi all stare in sadness, others more vocal with their shock. Anakin's eyes are wide in emotional pain, and Yoda lowers his head sadly, shaking it a little in a small form of grief. So it didn't work...

Mace contorts his face into a scowl. Nobody understood the dangers of the dark side, and now Solo was paying the price for it!

 **FINN: (PANTING) Solo.**

 **REY: (ALSO PANTING) No, no!**

 **Han's last moment is looking into his son's face. HAN'S KNEES BUCKLE. The blade tilts down with him... until KYLO REN EXTINGUISHES IT AND HAN HOLDS onto the catwalk - his life slipping away.**

 **Finally Han FALLS BACK, OFF THE CATWALK, INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE STRUCTURE!**

"No..." Ahsoka whispers.

"This, this can't be happening!" Anakin says in horrified protest.

"I'm... I'm sorry Anakin," Obi-Wan says sadly.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Leia, feeling it instantly - knowing - drops into a seat, DEVASTATED.**

Anakin slumps back into his chair, feeling grief enter his heart, and it isn't from him. With slightly testy eyes, which he wipes away angrily, he comes to realize that the pain he feels is from his daughter... oh his poor daughter, she lost Han like he lost his own mother...

Ahsoka cries in her seat quietly, a hand over her mouth as Obi-Wan gazed at his former Padawan and his apprentice sadly, upset himself by Han's death.

 **INT. OSCILLATOR STRUCTURE - NIGHT**

 **Kylo Ren is somehow WEAKENED by this wicked act. Himself horrified.**

"This apprentice needs to be put down! Nobody seems to understand the nature of the dark side!" Mace says firmly. Anakin gapes at him angrily, sitting up straight.

"He was so close! So close to being brought back!" Anakin argues furiously.

"And look what happened Skywalker!" Mace retorts, glaring at Anakin with cold eyes. Anakin slumps back into his seat in grief, to emotionally hurt to bother arguing back. Yoda watches him with sad, sympathetic eyes as Anakin puts an arm on Ahsoka's shoulder, trying to stay strong for her. Obi-Wan does the same with Anakin.

Yoda sighs and has too wonder how it all came to this... how long have the Jedi been going about it the wrong way without any of them realizing it?

* * *

 _Oh my gosh, this chapter was so heartbreaking to write! The first time I saw this scene I was nervous about how it was going to play out, and when the screen showed both of them gripping the lightsaber in their hands really tightly, I just knew that Han was about to die. So sad..._

 _Han Solo: 1977 - 2015 (Who's scruffy lookin?)_


	19. Chapter 19 - Kylo Ren vs Rey

CHAPTER 19: Kylo Ren vs. Rey

 **His SHOCK is broken only when - CHEWIE CRIES OUT IN AGONY! Chewie furiously FIRES AT KYLO REN, HITTING HIM IN THE SIDE! Kylo Ren falls back, stunned.**

Despite the previous horror and sadness, the Jedi all jump in surprise but some grin at the Wookiee's blast.

"Oh ho, that was a brilliant shot!" Anakin says in an attempt to regain a more pleasant attitude.

Ahsoka wipes the tears away and smiles slightly. "Chewbacca always was an awesome Wookiee."

Mace has an impassive look on his face, but approves of the Wookiee for shooting the dark side apprentice, even if it didn't kill him. Those who followed the dark side would never be redeemed, the Jedi Code taught this much.

 **Our MUSIC TAKES OVER, EPIC AND HEARTBREAKING as Stormtroopers FIRE AT CHEWIE, who is forced to retreat down a corridor, where he holds the EXPLOSIVE REMOTE - he PUSHES THE BUTTON! Hearing ONLY OUR SCORE, FIRST ONE, then TWO, then FOUR, then SIX EXPLOSIONS rock the structure - CATWALKS FALL as the walls CAVE IN!**

Everyone widens their eyes in surprise at the massive explosion, seeing all the parts fly everywhere, destroying the Oscillator damaged heavily.

"Chewie!" Ahsoka exclaims in concern, unsure of whether or not he survived.

"I'm sure he's fine Snips." Anakin says in an attempt to reassure her. Obi-Wan and Yoda nod their heads in agreement.

 **Kylo Ren SEES REY AND FINN, WATCHING THE EXPLOSIONS IN SHOCK - then they SEE KYLO REN, WHO RECOGNIZES THEM BOTH, WITH ASTONISHMENT. He rises to his full height and heads for them with long strides.**

"Well someone looks upset." Obi-Wan remarks casually.

Anakin scowls. "He doesn't have a right to be... he killed his father. How could anyone do that..." he says in angry despair, upset with his grandson. He then remembers the helmet of the Sith he was speaking to earlier... perhaps that was Vader?

He wasn't sure what to think of that, feeling some sort of familiarity with it. However he couldn't turn into.a Sith Lord! He would never join the dark side, then he would lose everything he loved! His padawan, his master, his friends, his wife...

 **Stormtroopers begin to BLAST AWAY AT REY AND FINN! CRAZED, REY FIRES BACK AS BLASTS HIT AROUND HER. FINN WRAPS AN ARM AROUND HER AND DRAGS/CARRIES HER OUT OF SIGHT!**

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **ADMIRAL ACKBAR: The Oscillator's been damaged but is still functional.**

 **COMMODORE META reacts.**

 **OFFICER TABALA ZO: Admiral, their weapon will fire in two minutes.**

"The Resistance pilots need to make a move soon if they hope to ensure victory in this conflict." Master Mundi states.

 **EXT. FOREST - NIGHT**

 **From a distance the oscillator is ablaze and fractured from the explosives. Then Rey and Finn appear, coming over a rising, running into a bare-tree snowy forest.**

 **FINN: The Falcon's this way.**

"What about Chewbacca?" Ahsoka asks in concern. No one has an answer, unsure of the Wookiee's fate.

 **Finn and Rey, overcome with emotion, race through the snowy forest - until Finn SLOWS AND STOPS. Rey stops too, both out of breath. They look at each other. They both know: they can't run.**

"Wait, why have they stopped?" Anakin asks in confusion.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - FOREST - NIGHT**

 **Kylo Ren moves through the trees - until he STOPS. Takes out the saber, ignites it. A still figure amidst the gusts of wind and snow. STANDING THIRTY FEET AWAY, FACING HIM, ARE FINN AND REY. Finn holds LUKE'S LIGHTSABER, Rey the Stormtrooper BLASTER.**

"This is not good." Master Fisto says with a concerned frown.

"How are they going to fight him?" Obi-Wan wonders in concern.

 **KYLO REN: We're not done yet.**

 **REY: You're a monster!**

Many of the Jedi frown warily, afraid the girl may head to the dark side with how much rage she has at Kylo Ren.

"She's way too susceptible to her anger." Mace says in displeasure.

"I wouldn't give up on her just yet Master Windu." Master Plo states before Anakin can respond angrily, and he sends the Kel Dor a slightly grateful look.

 **KYLO REN: It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you.**

 **Kylo Ren starts to beat on his chest, grimacing in pain as drops of blood fall into the white snow.**

"He's not looking well. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen unconscious from that blaster shot." Obi-Wan remarks in surprise.

"A blast like that would've killed any lesser man for sure." Master Fisto says.

Anakin rolls his eyes. "Well to nice to see my bloodline still has my pain tolerance," he says sarcastically, and Ahsoka nudges him with her elbow in a small bit of amusement.

 **After a beat, Rey moves forward with the blaster - AIMS IT! Kylo Ren RAISES A HAND - Rey struggles under his FORCE POWER - she can't fire - he strains too, especially with the WOUND Chewie inflicted. Kylo Ren GESTURES POWERFULLY - Rey's BLASTER FLIES OUT OF HER HAND - another GESTURE and Rey FLIES BACK and SLAMS INTO A TREE thirty feet away! She drops - LANDS HARD in the snow. Dazed, hurt.**

"Oh come on!" Anakin exclaims in worried frustration.

"Not Rey too..." Ahsoka says quietly.

 **FINN: Rey! Rey! Rey... Rey... Oh no. Oh no no no...**

 **Finn turns to her, afraid and concerned. But the SOUND OF KYLO REN'S LIGHTSABER moving makes Finn TURN BACK TO KYLO REN, lit by the glowing YELLOW AND RED BLADE.**

 **KYLO REN: TRAITOR!**

"He doesn't have the right to speak of such things. He betrayed the Jedi first." Mace comments with a small scowl on his face.

 **In reply, Finn TURNS ON LUKE'S LIGHTSABER - upon seeing the weapon, Kylo Ren REACTS IN SHOCK.**

 **KYLO REN: (CONT'D) That lightsaber. It belongs to me!**

Anakin coughs into his hand. "Actually, it's mine hank you very much," he says in displeasure.

Obi-Wan sighs in exasperation. "Oh hush Anakin."

"What? I mean I get I'm his grandfather much to my shock and horror," he says. At this some of the Jedi frown in irritation. "But I though he was obsessed with this Darth Vader, whoever he is!"

Yoda frowns in concern, glancing over at Anakin again. Everything points to Anakin having a heavy influence in the Dark Side in the near future, yet the boy seems to good at heart to become a Sith Lord. What could possibly happen?

Mace narrows his eyes suspiciously at Anakin's words, but doesn't comment. He's sure the truth will reveal itself in time, and then the Jedi will act appropriately to save the Republic from this horrible future.

 **FINN: Come get it.**

"Brave man." Master Mundi says.

 **Despite his fear, Finn raises his blade in welcome. Kylo Ren CHARGES at him - Finn terrified - Kylo Ren LUNGES but Finn DEFLECTS Ren's SPARK-SPITTING blade! Kylo Ren TURNS, ATTACKS, CUTS - amazingly Finn BLOCKS, COUNTER-ATTACKS - clearly IMPRESSES KYLO REN, who only enjoys this challenge more!**

"Finn certainly does have a good instinct with a lightsaber." Obi-Wan comment in pleasant surprise.

"Master, why isn't Kylo Ren just killing him here and now though? Finn doesn't know how to use one properly." Ahsoka asks in confusion.

Anakin, who had studied his grandsons form, shakes his head. "Kylo seems to enjoy the fight. Actually he relishes in it, and he knows he can win. He's merely taunting Finn," he says.

Ahsoka frowns in worry.

 **Rey RECOVERS, gets her bearings. Her eyes focus on the two men fighting, through the trees. Kylo Ren is obviously hampered by his wound, yet he attacks with a primal SAVAGERY - Finn BLOCKS, turning DEFENSIVE moves into OFFENSIVE ones. And he ACTUALLY GETS A HIT IN! LUKE'S SABER GRAZING KYLO REN'S ARM!**

"Well he certainly is way overconfident in his abilities." Obi-Wan remarks, throwing Anakin a small grin. "Reminds me of a certain someone."

Anakin frowns in irritation at him. "Are you really comparing me to Kylo Ren?" he asks incredulously.

Obi-Wan shrugs with a smirk. "Well you are his grandfather," he teases. Anakin sighs in exasperation and annoyance.

"Don't remind me," he says quietly.

 **Kylo MOVES BACK - wounded, but more enraged than weakened. Kylo Ren CHARGES AGAIN - their WEAPONS POUND, SPARKS FLY, their blades LOCK, the men are CLOSE, LIT BY the powerful, CRASHING sabers: And Kylo Ren PUSHES FINN BACK, attacks with pure ferocity - Finn is stunned - unprepared for this fierceness. Rey sees this -**

"He isn't playing with Finn now though." Mace states, finding similarities in Kylo Ren's eagerness to have a lightsaber duel in the same feelings that are used in Vaapad, although Ren clearly doesn't use Vaapad.

 **Kylo Ren unleashes a MERCILESS SERIES OF BLOWS, pushing Finn further and further back until he loses balance. That's when KYLO REN STRIKES: HE PUNCHES FINN AND SLICES HIS BACK - LUKE'S LIGHTSABER FLIES FROM FINN'S HAND, THROWN TWENTY FEET!**

Everyone gasps in surprise, stunned at how Finn went out, most likely dead. It would be a miracle for someone to survive a slice to the back like that.

"No!" Ahsoka exclaims in horror. Anakin scowls angrily, becoming more frustrated and ashamed with his grandson.

 **Kylo Ren TURNS OFF HIS LIGHTSABER and REACHES FOR LUKE'S LIGHTSABER - BECKONING IT WITH THE FORCE. LUKE'S LIGHTSABER VIBRATES IN THE SNOW. Kylo Ren GESTURES, INCREASES HIS POWER - LUKE'S LIGHTSABER FINALLY FLIES OUT OF THE SNOW, BULLETS TOWARD KYLO REN - - AND SPEEDS PAST HIM!**

The Jedi blink their eyes in surprise, not understanding what had happened. Kylo Ren was calling the lightsaber to him, so why did it fly right past him?

 **KYLO REN TURNS TO SEE LUKE'S LIGHTSABER LAND IN THE HAND OF REY, WHO STANDS, FACING HIM, HAVING REACHED FOR IT HERSELF, BUT UTTERLY STUNNED THAT IT LANDED IN HER HAND! SHE IS SHOCKED - AND SO IS KYLO REN!**

Everyone in shocked, but most let out a smile at Rey, seeing that she had unlocked more of her skills in the Force.

"Now that's more like it!" Anakin says happily.

"A new generation of Jedi there will be." Yoda says with a small smile on his face.

 **Holding it with both hands, SHE IGNITES LUKE'S LIGHTSABER FOR THE FIRST TIME, HER EYES BLAZING. Kylo Ren IGNITES HIS SABER. It's REY who charges now - Kylo Ren immediately on the defensive. They BATTLE POWERFULLY - He is clearly rocked by her raw, innate skill.**

"She's definitely got some talent master." Ahsoka says with a grin. Anakin nods in agreement.

 **INT. X-WING - NIGHT**

 **NIV LEK: We just lost R-1!**

 **JESS: We're overwhelmed! What do we do? It isn't working!**

 **Another pilot looks down - SEES THE EXPLOSION - coming from the OSCILLATOR. Relatively small, it's an opening:**

"That is a beautiful sight." Anakin remarks happily.

 **YOLO ZIFF: Black Leader, there's a brand new hole in that oscillator. Looks like our friends got in!**

 **POE: Red Four! Red Six! Cover us!**

 **LT. BASTIAN: I'm on it!**

 **ELLO ASTY: Roger!**

 **POE: Everybody else, hit the target hard! Give it everything you got!**

 **And the X-WINGS DIVE and BLAST the OSCILLATOR -**

The Jedi watch the scene eagerly, awaiting for the destruction of the abomination that is Starkiller Base.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR - NIGHT**

 **Another two X-wings - including Poe's - soar through the trench leading to the oscillator structure!**

"Kind of reminds me of destroying that droid ship over Naboo back in the day." Anakin says with a grin, and Obi-Wan sighs in exasperation.

"Only you Anakin. I'm not fond of your suicidal maneuvers," he replies.

"How about Poe?" Anakin offers.

Obi-Wan immediately shakes his head. "No, he's even more dangerous! I can at least count on you to crash our ship without any injuries!"

Ahsoka and a few other more light-hearted Jedi grin at the banter between the two, and Anakin pouts at Obi-Wan.

 **POE: I need some help here! I need some help!**

 **LT. BASTIAN: I'm coming in!**

 **JESS: Watch out!**

 **ELLO ASTY: I'm hit!**

 **The alien pilot's X-wing is blasted to pieces.**

 **POE: All teams - I'm going in! Pull up and cover me!**

 **NIV LEK: Copy that, Black Leader! Good luck, Poe!**

 **The trailing X-wings peel off as Poe's black fighter darts into the fiery breach.**

"Now that was impressive." Anakin remarks.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NEAR DARKNESS**

 **Outside, the SUN ALMOST COMPLETELY GONE - PULL BACK THROUGH THE WINDOW TO REVEAL A STARKILLER TECHNICIAN:**

 **STARKILLER TECHNICIAN: Weapon at full capacity in thirty seconds.**

 **GENERAL HUX: Prepare to fire.**

Everyone tenses up, concerned at how close the weapon is to firing and destroying the Resistance base. They can't lose now! Now when they're so close to victory!

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR - NIGHT**

 **Poe's X-wing weaves through the breach. A pursuing TIE fighter does not clear the gap, leaving Poe to circle the interior of the unguarded structure, firing volley after volley of torpedoes.**

"That's what I'm talking about!" Anakin exclaims joyfully, and other Masters like Kit Fisto and Plo Koon grin in joy at the sight of Poe's success.

 **EXT. STARKILLER BASE - OSCILLATOR - NIGHT**

 **The remaining X-Wings - including Poe's - BLAST the place - and the structure begins to CRATER, deep underground EXPLOSIONS!**

Everyone is relieved and happy. With the Oscillator destroyed, the weapon will backfire and be completely destroyed if they attempt to fire at the base.

 **EXT. FOREST - NIGHT**

 **Amid the BARE WHITE TREES, ONLY TWO LIGHTSABERS - LUKE'S BLUE AND REN'S YELLOW-RED - ILLUMINATE the FLURRIES OF SNOW as Rey and Kylo Ren BATTLE HARD.**

"She's handling herself very well." Obi-Wan remarks.

"She is mainly on the defensive at the moment. She is still unsure of how to combat a lightsaber duelist." Master Plo points out.

 **She seems to be, impossibly, STRONGER THAN HE IS for half a dozen blows - until he FINDS HIS STRENGTH and FIGHTS BACK - MOVING FORWARD and PUSHING REY BACK, into the forest. Suddenly a COLOSSAL CHUNK OF THE FOREST RIGHT BEHIND REY DROPS AWAY! Rey is suddenly fighting on the EDGE OF A MASSIVE, BRAND NEW CLIFF!**

"Come on Rey..." Anakin mutters quietly, Ahsoka silently cheering for her as well.

 **KYLO REN: You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!**

 **REY: The Force.**

 **Rey closes her eyes for a long beat.**

The Jedi all sense a new rush in the Force come over them as Rey calls upon it, searching inside of herself for what lies beyond.

"Awakened in young Rey, the Force has." Yoda says happily.

 **When Rey opens them, she is centered, fortified, and she POUNDS BACK, SINGLE HANDED SWIPES, hitting Ren's gnarly, spitting saber with incredible FORCE. It's so fast now, so furious, that Kylo Ren FALLS BACK -**

Anakin chuckles in glee at how Rey is pressuring Kylo Ren back. It's similar to how he would face down Dooku or Ventress, keeping the pressure on until they break.

 **She ATTACKS HARDER! Ren gets up again but she HITS HIS SABER'S HILT - HIS BLADE GOES FLYING OFF, TUMBLING INTO THE SNOW - and she SLASHES AGAIN AND AGAIN AND HITS KYLO REN SQUARE IN THE HEAD AND CHEST. HE GOES DOWN, SUDDENLY A FEARFUL MAN, A LARGE BURN SCAR SLASHED ACROSS HIS FACE!**

"Ohh!" Anakin exclaims in surprise. "She just did that!"

"Rey is absolutely amazing in this fight. She just beat a trained dark side apprentice!" Ahsoka says stunned.

"How could she have done that so flawlessly?" Master Ti wonders.

"She's straying to close to the dark side," is all Mace has to say, a small frown on his face.

 **He still reaches for his saber. And she could kill him - right now, with ONE VICIOUS STRIKE! But she stops. Realizing she stands on a greater edge than even the cliff - the edge of the dark side. The earth SHAKES. The earth splits. A gully forms.**

"As awesome as that was, how did Rey beat Kylo Ren?" Ahsoka asks curiously, and in a slight hint of confusion. Before Anakin can answer Obi-Wan beats him to it.

"Well Ahsoka, you have to account for the different factors in this duel. Kylo Ren was already severely weakened by that blast from Chewbacca. It's a shock he didn't tumble over much sooner," he says.

"Assistance from the Force she had, yes." Yoda adds in.

"You also have to remember that Rey grew up as a scavenger, so she had to learn to defend herself. She's had practice with her quarterstaff after all." Anakin adds in, personal experience from surviving in such a cruel place adding to his explanation.

Ahsoka nods in understanding, accepting the facts.

* * *

 _If any of you guys don't like how Rey managed to defeat Kylo Ren, here's my explanation for why it happened. Like I stated in the reaction, Kylo was severely weakened by the bowcaster, his spirit was crushed by killing Han Solo, and Rey had training with her staff during her years on Jakku. It's not just because she's a Mary Sue._

 _In some cases Rey can be a Mary Sue, but so many people exaggerate that more than is really necessary. She knows how to fix things because she was a scavenger looking for parts, and she is a decent pilot as well. Not the best, I think that's quite obvious she's still a rookie in piloting._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed! There's one more chapter left on this Watching the Movie story I can't believe it!_


	20. Chapter 20 - Luke Skywalker

CHAPTER 20: Luke Skywalker

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**

 **The area where the RALLY was held is now COLLAPSING into a giant sink hole!**

"That is so satisfying to watch," Anakin remarks with a grin.

"I'll say." Ahsoka says in agreement.

"Indeed Skywalker." Master Plo says with a nod, an unnoticeable smile on his face.

 **We WHIP PAN to a YOUNG TECHNICIAN, who watches this out the control room window in horror. He hurries off, passing COLONEL DATOO, who admonishes:**

 **COLONEL DATOO: Lieutenant, get back to your station!**

 **YOUNG TECHNICIAN: (stops, fleetingly) Just look. We won't survive - even Hux has gone!**

"I would say coward but, he's right. There's nothing they can do in that situation." Anakin says.

"Better to live and fight another day than to die in a futile effort. Even if it's the wrong side." Obi-Wan says in agreement.

 **As he hurries off, WE HEAR:**

 **GENERAL HUX (V.O.) Supreme Leader.**

Everyone narrows their eyes, paying attention, wondering how Supreme Leader Snoke would react to the destruction of his prized weapon. The Council chambers once again grow cold, reacting to Snoke's presence.

 **INT. STARKILLER BASE - ASSEMBLY ROOM - NIGHT**

 **Hux stands before SNOKE'S IMAGE. Relative quiet here, but distant SOUNDS OF DESTRUCTION. Hux tries to keep it together but is horrified, heartsick:**

A few of the Jedi eye Hux's expression with disgust and contempt. He's acting like someone who just lost their child, or a spoiled brat who's complaining about losing something he wanted.

 **GENERAL HUX: The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun.**

 **Snoke takes this in. Furious, desolate... knowing.**

 **SNOKE: Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. (GRIM) It is time to complete his training.**

Anakin and a few others blink in surprise, not expecting such a calm, collected response.

"I would've thought he'd be furious about that." Anakin observes.

Yoda frowns, closing his eyes in thought. "Hmm. Served its purpose, the weapon did. Destroyed the Republic it did, yes," he recalls sadly. The reminder of that great catastrophe that is supposed to happen in the future saddens the mood of the rest of the Jedi.

 **EXT. FOREST - NIGHT**

 **Rey turns, runs a hundred feet through the forest to: FINN, who lies, near death, not far from where the GROUND FELL AWAY.** **Rey falls to her knees near him, turns him over, sees his cauterized but possibly fatal wound.**

"Poor Finn..." Anakin says sadly. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and a few others nod their heads in agreement, even Master Windu. Nobody would wish a painful death like that on anybody.

 **REY: Finn! Finn...**

 **Tears come to her eyes as she lifts him, holds his lifeless body in her arms. Snow flurries around them as she cries, holding this boy who she just met, who she already adores. They are left here to die - nearby MORE TREES DROP as the planet continues to COLLAPSE.**

Anakin sighs, being reminded of the death of his mother all over again. the scenario seems so similar; both are holding on to a loved one, whose life is slowly slipping away, and there's nothing they can do about it to change or reverse the problem. Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder, sensing his distress.

 **And just as it seems like all is lost... Her wet eyes look up to see: LIGHTS RISE FROM THE NEWLY-FORMED CANYON - IT'S A SHIP WE KNOW - IT'S THE MILLENNIUM FALCON - and its lights ILLUMINATE REY, WHOSE FACE FILLS WITH HOPE!**

The Jedi all brighten up to see that Finn's life may not end at this moment after all!

 **CHEWIE IS AT THE CONTROLS. He ROARS to them!**

"Woo! Let's go Chewbacca!" Ahsoka says happily, a smile on her face. The other Jedi smile too, once again finding themselves wishing they could meet this Wookiee, because Wookiee's are awesome.

 **EXT. FALCON - NIGHT**

 **Chewie exits the ship. MOMENTS LATER Chewie CARRIES FINN up the ramp. Rey hurries with them back into the ship -**

 **INT. FALCON - NIGHT**

 **Chewie carries Finn inside, followed by Rey.**

 **EXT. SPACE - NIGHT**

 **And we FLY WITH THE FALCON as it leaves the planet - we can see CHEWIE AND REY PILOTING, the COLLAPSING PLANET BEHIND US. The Resistance X-wings, led by Poe, follow the Falcon.**

"This is great," Anakin says happily.

"I couldn't agree more," Obi-Wan adds in agreement.

 **INT. X-WING - NIGHT**

 **POE: All teams! I got eyes on them!**

 **SNAP: Yes!**

 **The X-wings ROAR OFF, skyward as the MUSIC SOARS, the PLANET IMPLODES - THE SUNLIGHT IT CONTAINS BURSTS FORTH, and as we get further and further distance from what was Starkiller Base, we witness the REBIRTH OF A SUN. Light restored to a corner of the galaxy.**

Everyone watches in amazement as the former Starkiller Base implodes, the stored energy ready to fire instead turning the planet into a new star.

"That takes backfiring too a whole new level huh Snips?" Anakin asks in amazement. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh you don't say Master," she replies.

"It'll definitely change the star charts for sure," Master Mundi muses, thinking about his enjoyment of studying star charts.

 **The Millennium Falcon and the X-wings RIP THROUGH SPACE, headed home.**

 **POE: Our job's done here. Let's go home!**

 **EXT. D'QAR - DAY**

 **ESTABLISHING SHOT as the Falcon on the landing strip.**

 **EXT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **The Falcon has landed among the remaining Resistance ships. Poe is there, watching as Chewie scuttles down the ramp carrying an unconscious Finn. Medical Personnel and Officers, meet them, usher them inside.**

 **MEDIC: Easy, easy. He's hurt. We've got a heartbeat.**

Everyone sighs in relief. That was good news to hear.

 **Rey walks down the ramp and sees, for the first time, Leia. C-3PO and BB-8 behind her. The crowds are cheering. Rey is so sad for Leia, so sorry.**

Anakin feels a pang of sadness in his heart, feeling grief and sorrow for the woman who is supposed to be his own daughter. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if he lost Padme... and she was handling it much better than he would have, he knew that for sure.

 **The two women move for each other. And Leia takes Rey's face in her hands. Despite her heartbreak, she is grateful. She embraces Rey. A mother's embrace. Rey cries, too, in this emotional first meeting.**

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both give Anakin comforting and reassuring smiles, and he smiles back gratefully. He had to have faith that his own daughter would be able to get through this. She seemed like a strong, courageous woman.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Chewbacca sits quietly, as do many in the base, mourning their losses. As BB-8 approaches R2-D2, the long dormant droid suddenly stirs.**

"Oh no," Obi-Wan says in exasperation, while Anakin and Ahsoka's faces lit up in joy.

"R2!" they both said happily.

Master Windu looks away slightly with an unreadable expression, remembering how his doubts in the droid were proven wrong during the attempted assassination on him by Boba Fett.

 **The droids beep at each other.**

 **C-3PO: R2-D2! You've come back! You found what? How dare you call me that!**

Anakin rolls his eyes in amusement. Classic 3PO and R2.

 **(MORE) (CONTINUED) CONTINUED:**

 **C-3PO: (CONT'D) (he swats R2-D2, who CONTINUES BEEPING) Find Master Luke how? Come, R2! We must go tell the others at once!**

"He knows where Luke is?!" Anakin exclaims happily. "R2 is amazing!"

"I gotta say Master, R2 sure does always pull through." Ahsoka remarks happily.

Everyone watches the holofilm eagerly, ready for information about Luke Skywalker, in the hopes that the Jedi Order can be restored back to the galaxy as it should be. There's so much out of balance in this future without them!

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY**

 **Leia stands alone and in silence, heartbroken.**

Anakin's face falls slightly at feeling Leia's grief once again, but he lightens up at the knowledge of her about to learn Luke's whereabouts.

 **C-3PO: (O.S.) General? Excuse me, General?**

 **Leia turns to see the droids.**

 **C-3PO: (CONT'D) R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news.**

 **LEIA: Tell me.**

 **Rey stands with Leia, Poe C-3PO, BB-8 and a handful of Resistance Officers. Suddenly R2-D2 PROJECTS A HOLOGRAM! A LARGE NAVIGATIONAL MAP WITH A SPECIFIC MISSING CHUNK!**

"The missing map!" Master Fisto says in realization.

"How in the blazes does R2 have a map of the entire galaxy, even the areas that are supposed to be uncharted?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin in bewilderment. Anakin shrugs in response.

"I dunno, but I did tell Master Qui-Gon I would be the first person to see them all," he remarks with a grin. "Guess R2 came along with me huh?"

Ahsoka snickers while Obi-Wan sighs, shaking his head in exasperation.

 **BB-8 BEEPS - Poe turns to him -**

 **POE: Yeah, all right, buddy, hold on**

 **\- Poe runs over - removes the ancient data device that Lor San Tekka had given him from a base computer. He inserts it back inside BB-8, who then PROJECTS HIS MAP - which he SHRINKS DOWN TO SIZE - and the two droids MOVE SLIGHTLY - TOGETHER - THE TWO HOLOGRAMS UNITE, BB-8'S PIECE FILLING IN R2-D2'S PERFECTLY!**

The Jedi all analyze the map to see what planet Luke Skywalker is in exile on. Yoda's ears perk up as he views the map, recognizing the planet from somewhere...

 **Everyone REACTS - amazed -**

 **C-3PO: Oh! The map! It is complete!**

 **LEIA: (hand on her heart) - Luke -**

Anakin smiles at the relieved emotions coming from Leia.

 **Suddenly there are CHEERS AND EMBRACES. C-3PO leans down to R2-D2 and says, quietly, sweetly:**

 **C-3PO: (to R2-D2) Oh my dear friend. How I've missed you.**

"Since when did 3PO get that happy with R2?" Ahsoka asks in bewilderment.

"Well, it's a special occasion Snips." Anakin replies.

"I am most interested to view this Luke Skywalker." Master Plo says.

"Yes yes! Much to learn from Skywalker we have, hmm?" Yoda asks in amusement, thinking about the irony of the statement, considering Anakin's reputation and personality.

"Oh dear, that'll be when the galaxy falls to chaos." Obi-Wan says with a sigh.

"Hey!" Anakin complains, and Ahsoka snickers at his expression.

 **INT. RESISTANCE BASE - I.C.U. - DAY**

 **A NEW DAY. Finn, unconscious in an I.C.U. POD. His fate uncertain. Rey sits with him. Deeply worried. Finally she leans in, close to him. She kisses him and says, quietly, despite her fear:**

 **REY: We'll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend.**

 **EXT. D'QAR - DAY**

 **Chewie does last minute checks of the Falcon. Rey stands with Leia a beat and then turns to head to the Falcon. As Rey walks off, she hears Leia call out:**

 **LEIA: Rey.**

 **Rey turns around.**

 **LEIA: (CONT'D) May the Force be with you.**

"How many times have we said that before Master?" Anakin asks.

"Too many to count." Obi-Wan replies.

 **This fills Rey up. She smiles gratefully. Rey crosses to the Falcon.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

 **Rey sits in the pilot seat, Chewie as co-pilot. Rey looks at him compassionately. Rey FLICKS SWITCHES and -**

 **EXT. D'QAR - DAY**

 **The Millennium Falcon RISES. Leia, with Poe, BB-8, and C-3PO (with his proper arm replaced), watches the next generation of Jedi begin her journey.**

 **EXT. SPACE - DAY**

 **The Falcon FLIES through space and BLASTS to LIGHTSPEED.**

 **EXT. AHCH-TO - DAY**

 **A pristine and mighty OCEAN. Endless BLUE, dotted with random, beautiful, mountainous BLACK ROCK ISLANDS, dotted with countless GREEN TREES. The Millennium Falcon FLIES INTO VIEW, BANKS toward one of the ISLANDS.**

Everyone stares at the screen, taking in all the sights of the planet with interest. None of them recognize it of course, except for Yoda, although just barely. He's only viewed images of such a place through long forgotten texts, as the first Jedi Temple.

 **EXT. AHCH-TO ISLAND - DAY**

 **Rey, her staff strapped to her back, begins her hike up the considerable mountain, glancing back at Chewie and R2-D2, who watch her from the bottom of the ramp. A deep breath and Rey continues her journey.**

The Jedi await for the arrival of Luke Skywalker eagerly, ready to see the next part of this tale for the Jedi Order.

 **EXT. AHCH-TO ISLAND - STONE STAIRS - DAY**

 **Built within the rock and foliage of this idyllic island are seemingly endless ANCIENT STONE STEPS. Rey continues to climb them, determined, despite her fatigue.**

"Where is this?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I am not quite sure," Master Plo replies.

"Hmm." Yoda says thoughtfully. "An ancient Temple, I believe. First Jedi Temple, perhaps it is, hmm?" he suggests.

"The first Jedi Temple..." Master Fisto says in wonder.

The Jedi all take in Rey's surroundings with awe, getting a sense of peace through the Force with this ancient Jedi Temple. The Force feels strong in the Light Side.

 **EXT. AHCH-TO ISLAND - STONE STRUCTURES - DAY**

 **Rey arrives at a clearing. Small, modest, primitive stone structures. But no one around. Rey walks past them, sees, senses no one.**

"It's like they had a village there as well." Anakin remarks.

 **And then she stops. Feels something. She turns. Standing forty feet away from her, his back to us, is a MAN, in a CLOAK AND ROBE. Rey stares, knowing exactly who it is.**

Everyone's breathe catches in their throats as they gaze upon the cloaked figure, all of them coming to the same conclusion immediately.

"Luke..." Anakin whispers, feeling slightly giddy about seeing his son for the first time, who is supposed to be a Jedi Master, and a wise one at that.

Ahsoka nudges him, and he looks down to see her smiling happily at him. He smiles back.

 **But she just stares for what seems like forever. Until he finally TURNS, SLOWLY, to her. Pulls back his hood.** **IT IS LUKE SKYWALKER. Older now, white hair, bearded. He looks at Rey. A kindness in his eyes, but there's something tortured, too.**

The Jedi are all silent as they take in the form of Luke Skywalker, comparing him to Anakin. They certainly share the same looks, although the lack of a right hand surprises them.

Anakin unconsciously holds his right forearm, where it was cut off by Count Dooku, leaving a prosthetic.

"Well, I guess losing a hand runs in the family," he remarks in an attempt as a joke.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka roll their eyes while Yoda chuckles in amusement.

"Yes, well guess who's the old man now?" Obi-Wan teases, and Anakin frowns in response.

Yoda eyes Luke, seeing the gaze in his eyes that shows he's seen things, things that have took a heavy toll of him. It reminds Yoda of himself, and they both have similarities in dealing with tough struggles.

 **He doesn't need to ask her who she is, or what she is doing here. His look says it all. In response, Rey pulls something from the pack. LUKE'S LIGHTSABER. And she holds it out to him. An offer. A plea. The galaxy's only hope.**

The feeling everyone get's from the screen keeps them all silent, and they view the exchange, Anakin especially with a sense of hope and wonder.

Although Anakin finds it slightly weird to see two people he's never known about not three hours ago holding his lightsaber.

 **HOLD ON LUKE SKYWALKER'S INCREDIBLE FACE, amazed and conflicted at what he sees, as our MUSIC BUILDS, the promise of an adventure, just beginning...**

* * *

 _Admiral Ackbar voice: It's a wrap!_

 _Well, there you go everyone! the Jedi Council reacting to the Force Awakens movie! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm hoping to do the Last Jedi next, but when that will happen, I'm not sure yet. Glad you've all stayed with it and enjoyed it so much! :D_


	21. Sequel Announcement (Update)!

_Hello readers, thank you for your support of this series and your patience! The next movie I'm doing will be the Last Jedi... yeah not my favorite one but the reactions will be good I'm hoping. This one isn't up yet, but it'll be titled as **Watching the Last Jedi**. I've been waiting for the script of that movie to be released like the one for the Force Awakens was, but that hasn't happened yet, if it will at all. So I'll just be going off of another website that only has the dialogue, not in the best way but possible to do, which means it'll take longer to update, since I'd have to rewatch scenes and figure out what is what. Also I don't own the movie myself, which ppresents another challenge. :P_

 _I'm also considering during the Original Trilogy as well will the Council, and if there are other things you'd like to see in the future, as in other characters reacting to movies let me know! It's slow going, but I'm hoping to possibly get it done._

 _Hope I don't get my account shut down in the process lol. :O_


	22. Sequel Story is Out (Update)!

_First chapter for the next movie reaction is up on my page! It will be Rogue One! More explain there! :D_


End file.
